Creed's Pryde
by Sashie001
Summary: Victor Creed needs a certain mutant's help, but she's not going without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to a very Alternative Universe! Ignore the movie-verse story line for the most part (aside from Victor and Logan being brothers and Logan undergoing Stryker's adamantium injection and bullet to the head). I used the movie category simply because I can't write Victor without picturing Liev..._

_Victor's memories, unaltered, contain his brother Jimmy. Jimmy's, or Logan's, altered memories are fuzzy to say the least, he has no recollection of his childhood, Stryker or his brother Victor. When Victor gets his hands on proof of not only Stryker's experiments but Jimmy's involvement and the effect it had on his little brother post-op he decides to make a break in to the laboratory responsible and get to the bottom of exactly what's going on. The only problem: even his thick skull may not be strong enough to break through the facilities walls._

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor watched the explosives detonate around the facility. XX had been careful to destroy the entirety of the site. Or so he hoped. Victor narrowed his eyes against the brightness and smoke, still waiting for a sign of the X-Men. For once, he found himself hoping they'd made it out of the blast alive. Or at least one of them. Victor squinted, making out a lone figure emerging from the north end of the facility. Her dark hair was a tangled mess and her long legs looked about to give out. He smirked, lowering himself to all fours, he'd be happy to give her a hand.

Kitty staggered through the rubble, dust and utter destruction around her. Her hair was thick with dust, her clothes torn and stained. Scott had already assessed everyone had avoided getting utterly crushed in the blast and the crumbling aftermath. Now it was just a matter of getting everyone back to the jet. Logan was somewhere behind her, claiming he smelled something familiar. When she'd suggested hamburger meat he'd growled at her to keep moving. It was nearing sunset and she had to shield her eyes against the oncoming brightness. She heard movement to her left and instantly lowered herself into a battle-ready stance.

"You've grown up, kitten."

She narrowed her eyes, "Who's there?"

"Jimmy's not around, is he?"

Kitty's back instantly stiffened as she recognized the voice, she prepped to phase.

"What are you doing here, Creed?"

He dropped onto a pile of rubble maybe ten feet from her. Fangs exposed, black eyes glittering dangerously.

"Looking for you."

A chill slid down her spine, trying to keep her expression neutral, she asked "Why?"

Victor was in front of her without another word, one hand locked around her wrist, the other on her neck. Kitty smirked and phased. But instead of passing through his grip and preparing to beat his skull in, all she felt was a sizzle of electricity at her wrist.

"What the-"

"A present for you, sweetheart," Victor lifted her wrist. Around it was a thin, silver cuff.

"You really shouldn't have," Kitty muttered, eyeing the cuff and then Victor. "Why can't I phase?"

"It's an inhibitor cuff," he explained, his smirk only growing wider at her frightened look.

"How did you get this? The Professor told us-"

"An old friend owed me a favor."

Kitty squirmed against his hold on her neck, "So now what? The cuff is practically mine now."

"Wrong, kitten. It's mine. So I suppose that makes you mine too," Victor said looking her over. Kitty stopped struggling to look up at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

Victor lifted her wrist to eye level, "this cuff is too valuable to leave behind, and now that it's on you-"

"No!" She kicked him square in the shin and could swear it hurt her more than it hurt him. Victor ignored her protests and lifted her unceremoniously up and over his shoulder. Kitty swore viciously and beat at his back with her fists.

"For every punch you land back there, I'll take you over my knee for just as many strokes."

She stopped instantly and Victor let out a loud laugh.

"You're a bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

He deposited her into the front of his truck. She glared up at him through a tangle of dark curls, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Relax, kitten."

Victor almost deflected the kick she aimed at his rib cage. Not wasting a second, Kitty angled herself towards the driver-side door, throwing it open and preparing to pull herself through it. A vice like hand on her ankle brought her up short.

"You're starting to test my patience," Victor growled, as he jerked her across the seat towards him. Kitty twisted her leg in an effort to throw him off but only succeeded in making him hold on that much tighter.

"You're hurting me-"

Victor ignored her complaint as he positioned her body beneath his, leaving her legs dangling half off the seat, and the rest of her wedged between his warm body and the seat at her back. Gathering up her wrists Victor pinned them above her head.

"You're not going to fight me."

Kitty let out a snort and Victor bared his teeth, continuing, "You're not going to kick me, or hit me, or lay one goddamn hand on me, understand?"

"Fuck. You."

His eyes turned to dark slits.

"You're making this harder than it has to be, kitten."

"No, you're making this harder than it has to be!" Kitty replied angrily. "Just take me back to the others, we can pretend this never happened."

"You're coming with me, that's the end of it."

Kitty glared up at him, mouth set in a stubborn, furious pout, "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

Victor looked her over, from the high slash of her cheekbones to the set of her chin. She was furious, flushed and fucked.

"I need a favor, little girl."

"You're crazy if you think I'd help you."

"What choice do you have?" Victor demanded, holding her cuffed wrist in front of her eyes. "I own you, at least until this is off your wrist."

"I'm not helping you."

He sat up, leaving her sprawled out on his seat. Her hair a mass of curls, her diamond blue eyes practically glowing in the twilight.

"Without your powers, what chance do you have against me?" He asked quietly. Purposefully looming closer so his shadow covered her head to toe.

"I'm smarter than you think."

Victor smirked, "I'm counting on it."

He drove fast, the evergreen trees blurring to black outside the windows.

Kitty leaned her head against the glass, fighting sleep.

"Only a little while longer."

She jerked her head up, it was the first time she'd heard Victor's voice in almost three hours.

"A little while longer until what?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Til we stop for the night."

He jerked his chin at a passing sign. It boasted of soft beds, warm showers and other homey comforts.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because I need to sleep," he replied, laughing at Kitty's surprised look. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Even monsters need their rest, little girl."

She shivered despite the summery air. Before long Victor was maneuvering the truck off the highway. The motel was less than a mile from the main road. The parking lot nearly deserted. Victor rummaged around the back of the truck, finally producing a ratty looking knapsack.

"Wait for me," he instructed her as he opened his door to exit. He came around the front of the car to open hers. Kitty didn't budge, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Come on, you look exhausted. I'm exhausted," Victor said, lifting a hand to help her out of the car, "Lets go."

Kitty looked down at herself, "I can't go in there looking like this. I'll wait here, you go get a room."

Victor couldn't help but laugh, "Nice try."

"I'm not trying anything," Kitty protested, "I look terrible."

Victor reached into the car, gripping her arms and hoisting her onto the pavement beside him.

"I have a jacket for you to cover yourself with," he said, shouldering his knapsack and sifting around the back of his truck. The jacket reached almost her knees when she slid it over her shoulders.

"Where are we headed after this?"

Victor looked down at her swallowed up in his jacket, "North."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kitty grabbed his arm as he moved towards the motel, "Please, just tell me."

He shrugged her off, "For a woman who's been kidnapped you're making an awful lot of demands, kitten."

She huffed, "I just want to know what's going on."

"And I'll tell you," Victor replied. "Eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Before Kitty could make her way towards the motel's main house Victor gripped her chin between his fingers. Pointing a finger at the motel, "Consider their guts spilled if your performance from here on out isn't Oscar worthy."

"You know what an Oscar is?" Kitty asked, eyes comically wide. Victor couldn't help but swat her butt as he jerked his chin towards the motel.

"Lets go."

Kitty obediently led the way, adjusting his jacket over her body so as much of her ruined clothing was hidden from view. Victor pushed the door open with a hand over her shoulder, earning himself an arch look and a quiet "thanks" from Kitty.

"Evenin'."

The man behind the counter was pushing seventy, with thin white hair and thick framed glasses. Kitty had a feeling he was no friend of the mutant population.

"We're looking for a room."

The older man looked them over, while flipping through the binder on his desk.

"For how long?"

"Just tonight," Victor replied. Kitty chewed her lip, wondering where they were headed next.

"I have a room- queen size bed, refrigerator-"

"That'll be fine," Victor interrupted, already fishing for his wallet. Kitty tried to meet his eye, a queen size bed wasn't going to cut it.

"That's the only room you have?" She finally asked, ignoring the heat of Victor's gaze.

"I have-"

"That'll be fine, how much?" Victor repeated firmly. The older man shrugged at Kitty and gave them a price. Victor handed over a neat stack of bills to cover the cost.

"Room thirty-five, around the side, first door on your left."

Kitty accepted the key with a smile and let Victor lead her back outside with a steadying hand on her arm. The inhibitor cuff rubbed against her wrist bone and she reached down to adjust it as Victor located their room and unlocked the door. Practically shoving her into the darkened motel room he slammed the door behind them.

"What did you not understand about keeping your mouth shut?"

"You didn't tell me to keep my mouth shut," she replied tartly, shrugging off his heavy coat. "You suggested I not make a scene."

"I figured it was implied you keep quiet."

"Next time you'll have to be more specific," Kitty said. Victor ran a hand through his short hair, still glaring at her.

"What were you asking about anyways?"

"I was going to see if he had a room with more than one bed," she replied.

Victor smirked at her, "You're a little old to be a virgin, kitten."

Kitty stiffened instantly, shooting him a withering glare, "Not wanting to sleep in the same bed as a murderer doesn't make me virginal, Creed."

"You're assuming an awful lot, sweetheart."

"What are you talking about?"

Victor looked her over carefully, "Maybe you're not my type."

"I never said I was."

"You assumed."

"I assume anything with tits is your type," Kitty replied coldly. "Men like you don't care where you're getting it or who you're getting it from, as long as you're satisfied."

Victor circled her slowly, "Are you satisfied?"

She swung around to face him, looking nervous, "What are you talking about."

He stepped close enough to feel the length of her body against his, leaning down so his teeth scraped the softness of her ear he asked, "Who's satisfying your needs, kitten?"

She jerked away from him, the backs of her legs connecting with the bed and sending her sprawling across it. Victor didn't waste a second. He was bent over her, knees spearing the bed on either side of her thighs.

"Come on, who is it?" He goaded, watching a blush seep into her cheeks.

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"You must have your pick of boys back home."

Kitty braced both hands against his chest, feeling the cool metal of his dog tags beneath her fingers.

"Victor-"

"Kitten."

"Enough, please."

Victor dipped his head, sniffing up her neck and into her hair.

"Now what are you doing?" She demanded, instantly more annoyed than terrified. Almost as quickly as he'd ducked his head to her throat he was jerking it back up. "What?" Kitty repeated, "What's wrong?"

"All I smell is Jimmy."

"What?"

Victor ground out, "_Logan_."

Kitty stiffened beneath him, "It's not like that."

Victor sat back, still grimacing.

"Get off me, Creed."

He didn't move. Kitty sat up, running a hand through her hair self consciously.

"Stop scowling at me," she said stiffly. He made a disagreeable noise, and kitty matched it with one of utter exasperation. "So what if it's Logan?"

"It's not," Victor said. "He's too much of a boy scout."

It was Kitty's turn to let out a laugh, "Compared to you maybe."

Victor shrugged, "His loss."

Kitty shrugged back, ignoring the implication of his words.

"You never answered my question."

She sat back a little, putting as much distance as she could between them.

"Will you let me up?"

Victor looked at her pinned beneath him and bared his teeth in a both terrifying and charming smile, "I like you underneath me, kitten."

Kitty's first instinct was to phase. Her whole body tensed with the effort until she remembered Victor's cuff. Dropping flat on the mattress she finally succumbed to exhaustion from the day's events.

"What's wrong?" Victor demanded quietly. The fight going out of her eyes made him uneasy.

"I'm tired and dirty and stuck in this stupid motel, with one bed, with you."

Victor had to hide his smile, she sounded sixteen not twenty-three.

"That all, kitten?"

"Fuck off," she replied, throwing an arm over her face in utter defeat.

"You want a shower, little girl?"

Kitty lifted her arm just slightly to eye him suspiciously, "Are you done torturing me?

"You look like hell," Victor replied, moving off the bed to stand at the foot of it. "Our little talk can wait til after you've cleaned yourself up."

"Gee- thanks," she rolled her eyes, easing herself off the bed and past him. His dog tags were shockingly cold against her cheek, despite his shirt between them.

Shuffling into the bathroom and wincing at her own reflection in the mirror Kitty turned on the spray and started to undress. Her clothes were ruined, she made a pile in the corner of stained, muddy garments.

"Victor," she called through the door, pressing her mouth close to the wood. His grunt of a response was closer to the door than she expected. Stepping back she smoothed a hand over her hair, "I need clothes."

"You'll have to settle for something of mine."

Her eyes went to her pile of clothes in the corner.

"Don't over-think it, kitten," came Victor's half amused, half annoyed growl. "I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears from here."

Equally annoyed he'd hit the nail right on the head, Kitty slammed herself into the shower stall, pretending she didn't hear his laugh.

She scrubbed herself pink and washed her hair twice, just to make sure she was entirely free of the days events. Toweling off she wrapped the plush fabric around her body.

"Victor?"

"What now?"

"I need clothes."

"Then come out here and get them."

She chewed her bottom lip, but opened the door, not wanting to hear his snide remarks about her over-thinking things a second time. He was sitting in the overstuffed arm chair by the far wall, eyeing her exposed legs. She cleared her throat, arching one dark brow in his direction, "Well?"

"I like you like this," he grinned, stacking his arms behind his head, still studying all of her newly exposed, freshly scrubbed skin, "Sweetheart."

She glowered at his endearment, stomping across the room to dig through his knapsack. He watched her for a moment or two, and then crossed the room to help her. Standing perfectly flush to her back he reached around her, arms trapping her against him as he rifled through the bag.

"Let me go."

"You said you wanted something to wear."

"Not like this."

Victor growled a warning in her ear as she started to squirm in his grip.

"You should know, kitten," Victor spoke directly into the delicate, studded shell of her ear, "I'll only ask once- knock it off."

Ignoring him Kitty tried to duck under his arm. Without another word Victor gripped a healthy handful of her towel and yanked. Kitty shrieked, making a futile grab for it, which Victor easily stopped.

"What did I tell you about my one-time-only rule?"

Kitty made a furious sound that turned into a squeak of mortification at the sight of the low hanging mirror against the wall in front of them. She instantly whirled around, face pressed to the side of his neck. Victor couldn't help but grin, the view wasn't any less spectacular from the back. He finally produced a large, dark t-shirt from the depths of his pack. Placing a hand on the very small of her back he cleared his throat.

"You still wanting that t-shirt."

"What about pants?"

Victor made a noise of annoyance that suggested she quit pushing her luck. Kitty lifted her face from his neck just enough to grab the t-shirt he was offering.

"Don't move."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Victor replied, still grinning. She shimmied the shirt over her head, still flush against him. Stepping back the second the shirt covered her shoulder to thigh, Kitty hitched her hands to her hips.

"You're an ass."

He moved a stray curl from her cheek, making sure she felt the slight pressure of his claw on her cheekbone, "You can't listen worth shit."

"I can listen," Kitty shot back as moved slowly across the perimeter of the room, never taking her eyes off Victor.

"Where are you going, little kitten."

"To the bathroom, for pants."

"You're not putting those filthy fucking things back on."

"I don't have much of a choice," she replied tightly.

Victor eyed her, "A t-shirt's enough."

"Says you!" She practically shouted.

"Exactly."

She looked gorgeous as hell standing barefoot in his t-shirt, Victor ran a hand through his short hair, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"I've seen plenty of asses, sweetheart. Seeing yours isn't going to shock me."

"I'm not worried about shocking you."

He pinned her with a probing stare, "What are you worried about then?"

"You-you've raped women."

"Killed 'em too."

Her eyes widened at his cavalier tone.

"Then why are you asking what I'm worried about?" She asked quietly.

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now."

"But what about-"

Kitty let her voice trail off, her cheeks turning pink. Victor couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, the sound of it was enough to wipe the uncertain look off Kitty's face. Marching across the room she slammed both hands into his chest, sending him back barely a step.

"What's so funny!"

Sliding an arm around her waist, Victor crushed her none to gently to his chest, "the thought of fucking me was enough to make you blush."

"I wasn't blushing because- that's not- fuck you!"

Victor's mouth was sealed to hers before she registered what was happening. When his tongue pressed between her lips, Kitty instantly bit down on it. She flinched at his returning snarl. Victor dipped his head, incisors digging into her neck just below her ear, hard enough to break the skin. Kitty cried out in protest, "Victor-"

He returned his attention to her mouth, planting another bruising kiss to her lips. His free hand moving up her thigh to cradle her ass. Squeezing her bare skin hard enough to make her gasp into his mouth Victor couldn't help but dip a single finger between her thighs. Kitty's body instantly went rigid, hands clenching his shoulders in an attempt to stop him.

When he did lift his head to look her dead in the eye he was grinning, "You're wet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor loosened his hold on her just slightly, giving Kitty enough leeway to press her palms against his chest, "You're a bastard."

He replied with a rumbling laugh which only made Kitty fight harder to wiggle out of his arms.

"What are you more upset about," Victor asked, "My hands on you, or you liking it?"

"I don't like it!" She replied angrily.

Victor lifted the finger he'd dipped between her legs, giving her a pointed look, "Then how do you explain this?"

"I don't have to explain a fucking thing to you," she snapped, still wriggling against his iron grip.

"Well sweetheart, maybe not to me," he shrugged, "But how about yourself?"

"Fuck off, Creed. Just fuck off," Kitty snapped, slamming her fist into his chest, "Let go-"

He did as she asked and Kitty tumbled onto the bed. She instantly scrambled backwards, unaware of how close she was to the edge of the mattress. She quickly found herself tipping off the side of the bed. Victor gave a warning growl, closing his hand around her ankle and jerking her across the sheets. The t-shirt he'd lent her slid upwards, revealing a tapered waist and sparkly diamond. Kitty squeaked in protest, hands moving to cover the exposed apex of her slim thighs, but Victor's eyes were elsewhere. She narrowed her eyes at his shocked expression. He was eyeing her belly ring, glittering in the yellowy hotel lights.

"You just don't seem like the type-"

"Why?" She interrupted, sitting up to adjust the shirt. "Because I'm one of _them_?"

Victor splayed a hand flat on her stomach and pushed her back onto the mattress, his fangs showing as he smirked, "Because you're such a tight ass, kitten."

Kitty made a move to sit up again and this time Victor curled his hand around her throat. Leaning into her as he tightened his grip enough to make her squirm.

"I'd stop that if I were you."

Kitty ignored him until she felt the hard press of his erection against her thigh.

"Victor-"

"What did I tell you."

She stilled instantly and he nuzzled the side of her neck, making sure to gently scrape a single incisor across her skin, "Good girl."

"I thought I wasn't your type," she said quietly, brow arched, trying to regain some semblance of her cool demeanor despite his physical dominance.

Victor grinned, revealing the incisors he'd just scraped across her skin, "I don't remember saying that."

Kitty felt her stomach flop against her rib cage, sensing she should have just kept her damn mouth shut she replied stiffly, "I'd like you to get off of me now."

"And I'd like you to start listening when I talk," Victor growled back, adding, "But we all can't have everything we want."

The suggestive look in his eyes made Kitty squirm all over again. Laughing Victor lifted himself up, pulling her with him. Her long dark hair in knots around her shoulders. Twin smudges of fatigue under each eye made her look vulnerable. Victor nearly laughed aloud at the word. Katherine Pryde was anything but vulnerable.

"What's so funny?" Kitty demanded, narrowing her eyes at his smirking face.

He shook his head, "Nothing, kitten."

"It's almost one," she said, motioning at the clock with her chin. "You said you were tired-"

"Trying to get me into bed, little girl?" Victor asked, still holding her by the shoulders. Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing. He reluctantly released her, her belly button still winking at him in his minds eye. "You climb in. I need to change."

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "Victor Creed wears pajamas?"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and reached for the buckle of his pants, "Who said anything about pajamas?"

As Victor's pants hit the floor Kitty started to pull the extra blanket off the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked, hand circling her wrist.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed with you."

"To hell you're not," he growled.

"I'm not wearing pants, Creed," she replied, pointedly ignoring his state of undress. "Don't be fucking ridiculous."

Victor jerked the blanket out of her hands, tossing it back onto the bed.

"I'm not going to be up half the night keeping an eye on you," he replied. "Now get in the bed."

"No!"

Victor slid a hand through the curls at the nape of her neck. Tightening his grip just enough to make her wince he said, "When I let you go, I expect you to get in bed."

Kitty met his gaze, "Fine."

"Good girl."

Releasing her Victor watched Kitty make her way around the mattress and slip beneath the sheets. He followed her and she instantly sat up, "Now what-"

Victor ripped the sheets up and slid in beside her, making sure to lock an arm around her waist before she could scurry off to the other side of the mattress.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, digging the heels of her palms into his chest.

"Getting comfortable," he replied, laying his head down on one of the over stuffed pillows. Kitty wiggled against him and he clamped a warning hand around her thigh, just shy of the curve of her ass. "I suggest you do the same."

"It's bad enough we have to share a bed, do we have to sleep like this!" She demanded, trying to put some space between them.

"Would you prefer to sleep under me?"

"No!"

"Then lay down and fucking relax."

She huffed and laid down, the t-shirt he'd given her riding up along her thighs.

"I need to fix my shirt."

Victor looked down at her, pale thighs revealed and quickly flicked off the lights. Pulling the blankets around them he closed his eyes, "Just go to sleep."

His arm remained flung across her waist, his one leg tucked between hers.

"I can't sleep like this," she hissed in the darkness.

"You're exhausted, you could probably sleep upside down," he replied into the curve of her neck.

"Please," she said. "Please let go, tie me to the bed, anything- but not this-"

He lifted his head, "Tie you to the bed, kitten?"

"Not like that," she snapped, cheeks turning pink at his suggestive tone. Victor finally relented, lifting himself up and away from her. Nudging her to the side of the bed farthest from the door he dropped back onto the mattress.

"Thank you."

"I'll find you if you decide to take off."

She didn't say a word.

"That cuff has a tracking device."

Kitty lifted her wrist, the cuff still brilliantly silver in the darkness.

"What's it made out of?"

"Nothing you've ever heard of, now got to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Kitty woke up to an empty bed. She could hear Victor in the shower consistently banging his elbows against the tiles every couple minutes. His growled curse after each knock brought the slightest smile to her lips.

He'd left his knapsack on the floor and Kitty couldn't help but crouch beside it and rifle through its contents. There were balled up shirts and jeans, a hunting knife the size of her forearm and a bundle of paperwork. She extracted the papers, studying them, frowning. A quick scan of the first few pages revealed the name _Jimmy_ over and over again. Victor had called Logan by the name "Jimmy" twice now.

"Find anything interesting, kitten?"

She jerked around, Victor was standing in the bathroom doorway, shirtless, toweling off his short hair.

"Why is Logan's name on these?" She asked. Victor dropped his towel onto the bed and came closer.

"Why were you nosing through my shit?" He asked, gripping her under each elbow and pulling her to her feet.

"Because you won't tell me what this is all about," Kitty replied waving her hand between the two of them to indicate his kidnapping her. "So I decided to figure it out on my own."

"Not smart," Victor growled back, snatching the papers out of her hands.

"Creed, please. Just tell me what's going on."

He stuffed them back into his knapsack, ignoring her.

"Is Logan in some kind of trouble?"

"That's whats got you so worried, fucking Jimmy."

Kitty hitched her fists to her hips, "Why wouldn't I be worried? I do have his scent all over me according to you. And why do you keep calling him 'Jimmy'-"

Victor's hand shot out before she could continue asking questions, curling around the slim column of her throat, "I'd stop trying to rile me up, little girl."

Kitty's hands curled around his wrist, "Is it working yet?"

"Do you have any idea what I do to women who talk back as much as you do?" Victor demanded softly, towering over her, close enough to feel the slight tremble in her hands.

"Don't try and scare me," Kitty said. "It won't work. You said it yourself, if you were going to kill me- you'd have done it already."

"That comes later," Victor replied. "I'm talking about what I do to teach mouthy little kittens to mind their fucking manners."

"No-"

Before she could finish her plea, Victor was sitting on the bed with her dangling over his knees.

"Creed-"

He gripped the tail of her t-shirt and yanked it upwards, revealing her entire back.

"Stop!" Kitty cried out, bucking against his legs in an effort to free herself.

"You're going to learn not to test my patience."

"Please let me up, I won't ask any more questions."

Victor laughed, "Very convincing, kitten. But I don't believe a word of that."

"Fuck you," she snarled. "You can't expect me not to-"

He interrupted her with a ringing slap to her upturned backside. Kitty twisted her neck to look up at him through a curtain of bedhead, "That fucking hurt!"

Victor met her gaze as he hit her again, "I want you to apologize for going through my pack."

Kitty held his stare mutinously for another two hits before relenting, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Victor prodded, hand coming down yet again.

"For going through your stupid pack and reading your papers," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Better," Victor said hitting her again. "I want you to apologize for asking so many questions."

"I'm sorry for wanting reasonable answers to reasonable questions."

"Kitten."

She growled a curse and tried again, "I'm sorry for asking too many questions."

He hit her twice more before pushing her off his knees. Kitty landed in a heap on the floor, backside stinging.

Victor looked down at her, trying to find some kind of hold on his slipping self control.

"You're such a fucking bastard," Kitty groaned from the carpet. Victor moved to kneel over her, taking her face between his fingers, claws pressing to her cheeks.

"Want to guess what happens next?"

Her eyes widened at the feel of his erection against her thigh.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, the look in her eyes betraying her utter terror.

"Then get up and get ready," Victor replied. "And stop trying my patience."

The moment he released her face, Kitty was on her feet and slamming the bathroom door behind her. Victor heard the lock click into place and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ten minutes, kitten," he called after her. "And then I'm coming in to help you hurry it up."

In exactly nine minutes Kitty emerged from the bathroom. Freshly showered, still wearing Victor's t-shirt.

"Creed."

He looked up at her.

"This time I really need pants."

He retrieved her dirty jeans from the bathroom. Slicing his fingers through the fabric he handed them back to her, "Until we can stop somewhere this will have to work."

She shimmied into the freshly cut shorts, wincing as the fabric slid over her raw backside.

Victor smirked down at her, "What's with the face?"

Scowling back, Kitty pushed passed him. She snatched a pillow from the bed and turned to face him, "I'm ready when you are."

Victor gathered his knapsack, leading Kitty back to the main house so he could return the room key.

"Logan is already looking for me, you know," Kitty said quietly as Victor opened the passenger side door for her. Hoisting her into the truck Victor slammed the door shut. Kitty was propping her pilfered pillow against the window when he climbed in beside her.

"Didn't sleep well last night, kitten?"

She pointedly ignored his question, continuing, "And when he catches up with us and finds out you've had your hands on me he's-"

Latching a hand onto her upper arm Victor pulled her across the bucket seat so they were thigh to thigh, his face only an inch from hers, "He's going to what?"

"Make you pay."

"You don't sound so sure about that," Victor said as Kitty squirmed against his grip.

"I'm sure," she replied, meeting Victor's eye squarely.

"What're you going to do? Drop your pants and give him a good look at what I've done to your ass?"

Her cheeks heated, "I'm sure just telling him would suffice."

"Or were you planning on telling him I've had my tongue down your throat?"

Her palm connected with his cheek before she could think twice about the aftermath of her decision. Victor growled down at her, "Big mistake, kitten-"

A knock on the driver side window interrupted them. A man stood outside, peering in with a frown, "Everything alright in there?"

Victor cranked the window down with a genial smile, "Everything's just fine."

His arm slipped around Kitty's shoulders drawing her close to his neck.

"It's just, I saw you arguing and then the lady hit you and I-"

Victor shook his head, "My wife's got a temper when she doesn't get her way. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Kitty pressed a hand to the front of his t-shirt, his heart beat drumming steadily against her palm. With a laugh she agreed, "He's right, the poor man."

The man outside the car seemed only slightly less concerned, "Well, if you're sure."

"Positive," Kitty said, batting her eyelashes and giving the man a charming smile.

"You kids have a good day."

Victor nodded appreciatively and sealed the window shut.

"Nicely done."

"You can let go of me now," she replied tightly.

"Not until he's good and gone," Victor said, reaching down to angle her face upwards. His lips brushed hers and Kitty made a sound of protest. "Don't make a scene."

Victor kissed her sweetly, with much more attention to detail then he had last night. After a minute or two he lifted his head, the man had disappeared either out of the parking lot or into the motel.

"Is he gone?"

"Looks like it-"

Victor looked down in time to see Kitty pressing the tip of his hunting knife into his side. Her expression remained sweet as she pressed both the knife and her body flush to his, "I've had enough of you putting your hands on me."

He looked down at her, eyes narrowed, "You threatening me, little girl?"

"I've got a knife to your side, what else would I be doing?" She demanded quietly, expression still neutral.

"I've taken you over my knee once already this morning, don't tempt me to do it again."

Kitty shook her head, "If I'm going to help you then I want you to promise to lay off."

"If you're going to help me? _If_?" Victor laughed, the knife bit into his skin.

"I'm serious, Victor, I don't-"

Before she could finish Victor had her pinned to the seat, wrists captured and legs trapped beneath his.

"You're helping me whether you want to or not," he said quietly. "I own you until this cuff is off your wrist. And that means I'll do with you as I damn well please."

Kitty made a small sound of terror when he dug his fangs into the side of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark. "Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Victor sat up, drawing her with him.

"Don't fight me," Victor instructed, moving curls out of her face, his eyes on the parking lot. It was decidedly more full than it had been the night before. "Someone may be watching."

"Fine."

"Give me a kiss."

She stared at him, "You're kidding."

Victor leaned in, "You heard me."

Glaring openly Kitty brushed his cheek with her lips, "There."

"Come on, sweetheart," Victor goaded. "You can do better than that."

Kitty crushed her mouth to his, tongue pressing between his lips. He groaned into her open mouth, twisting a hand through the hair at the nape of her neck to pull her closer. Her hands slid, nails first, underneath his t-shirt, leaving stinging red lines in their wake. She bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, thinking of his own marks on the side of her throat.

"There," she repeated, finally sitting back.

He looked her over, wiping the blood from his mouth grinning, "Better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

They drove through the morning and afternoon. Kitty lost track of the exits, of landmarks, of any indication of where they were headed.

"Why don't you try and sleep," Victor suggested after a few hours. "You're not going to remember the way anyways."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I might."

"I doubt it," he replied.

Within the hour she was asleep against her pillow. When Victor woke her it was dark.

"Where are we?"

"Come on, little kitten," he reached in for her. She braced her hands against his arms, holding him off at least for a moment.

"_Where_ are we?"

"Almost to the state line," he replied. "Now come on-"

Kitty let him pull her out of her seat, looking around for some clue as to where they were. It was heavily wooded, the air was cool.

"What are we doing out in the middle of the woods?"

Victor looked down at her, "Relax."

"Victor."

At the sound of his name he finally relented, "I have a house out here."

"A house?" She repeated.

"Yes, kitten. A house."

Pulling his knapsack out from the back of the car Victor shut the door. He heard Kitty's intake of breath when the car's interior light went off. The woods were utterly dark around them, even the outline of the trees was invisible in the nighttime. Critters hooted, howled and scurried in the distance. Victor cleared his throat, reaching for Kitty's hand, "It's alright-"

Kitty ignored his outstretched hand and instead clung to the sleeve of his shirt, pressing close to him as he started off into the blackness.

"Victor-"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me out here."

He shook her off his sleeve and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's not a far walk."

Kitty put her arms around him instantly.

"You afraid of the dark, little girl?" He asked quietly.

Kitty didn't reply. The house was less than five minutes from the spot he'd parked his truck. He could just make out the slant of the roof and the sparkle of window panes. Helping Kitty up the porch steps, Victor unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

"Wait here, I'll turn the power on."

Kitty stood obediently in the darkness, hand on the door to give her some sense of location in the blackness around her. When the lights sizzled on she was shocked by what lay in front of her.

"Your mouth is hanging to your knees," Victor growled, arms across his chest.

"It's just, I'm surprised... it's beautiful."

Victor looked around, it was beautiful. The cabin was fashioned out of thick logs, he'd taken the time year after year to locate and seal the cracks that appeared, leaking either summer heat or winters chill. Abhorring the task but appreciating the quality of his home too much to forgo it.

The rooms were spacious and surprisingly homey, with plenty of hand spun rugs and blankets for him to rip his claws into. A huge leather armchair sat before the fireplace, and an assortment of tables, chairs and couches furnished the living room, dining room and kitchen space. The second floor was entirely open, he'd made it into his bedroom. The sprawling set of windows on the far wall let in no morning light but a spectacular view of the every sunset.

"Look around all you like, I'm going to to find dinner."

"You're leaving?" Kitty moved in front of the door, as though she stood a chance of stopping him from leaving.

"For an hour tops," Victor replied. "Unless you'd like to wait and eat tomorrow?"

Kitty's stomach growled in protest, "Fine," she relented.

Victor rolled up his sleeves, revealing the corded muscles of his forearms. Kitty ran a hand through her curls, watching him pull open the door.

"Katherine," Victor said, dragging her attention back to him, "I will be back."

Kitty walked room to room, exploring Victor's home after he'd left. The kitchen was a menagerie of wood cabinets, a bulky stove and a table and chairs that had very likely come from Victor's own two hands. Peeking her head into the rooms towards the back of the cabin, Kitty found a bedroom and bathroom. The rooms were sparingly decorated, much like the rest of the house. Lots of thick woven rugs, and rustic furniture. Kitty ran a hand across the apricot blanket and pile of assorted colored pillows on the guest bed, wondering if a woman had been involved in the decorating.

Moving up the stairs she found Victor's room. The bed was huge, with a four poster wood frame and the smattering of blankets and pillows as she'd seen in the bedroom on the first floor. His clothes were stuffed into a tall dresser and the floors covered with overlapping, mismatched rugs. In the corner of the room was a box stuffed with papers, she wondered tiredly if Logan's name was on those too.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Kitty leaned her head against the tall post, looking out the windows facing the back of the house. Her eyes drifted slowly shut as she waited for Victor.

She wasn't downstairs when he returned with dinner. The animals he'd hunted and killed were still outside, needing to be properly cleaned and cut.

"Katherine?" He called, trying to remember the last time he'd called a woman's name when entering his own home. He was greeted with utter silence. Walking room to room he finally took the stairs two by two. She was curled at the edge of his bed. Hair in a dark halo around her head, bare legs tucked to her chest.

"Katherine," he said, shaking her arm gently. She blinked up at him, her eyes the color of midnight. "Are you hungry?" He asked gruffly, trying to curb the instinct to nuzzle her neck.

"Yes."

"Come down downstairs," he said, adding with wagging eyebrows, "I'll teach you how to properly gut a deer."

Kitty groaned and rolled away from him, "You're awful."

Her stomach grumbled and Victor planted his hands against the mattress on either side of her, "You could always chop vegetables instead."

Kitty peered up at him, eyes still half closed, "You have vegetables?"

He scowled back, "What kind of question is that?"

She shifted, laying flat on her back, stretching gently against his sheets murmuring, "Just a question."

Victor watched her stretch, leaning back to fully enjoy the view. She was smaller than he originally expected, barely reaching his shoulders. With her hair loose, in his t-shirt and no make-up she should have looked young. But she was all woman spread out across his bed, from her full breasts all the way down to her long, tapered legs. Her belly ring pressed against the cotton of his t-shirt, teasing him. He moved his tongue across his bottom lip, feeling the cut she'd left there earlier in his truck.

When Kitty looked back up at him he was smirking, hands on his hips. She sat up, "What?"

"You don't look half bad in my bed, little kitten."

She slid to the edge of the mattress, self consciously running a hand over her hair.

"What kind of vegetables do you have?"

"I'll show you."

Leading Kitty downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. Victor flicked on the porch light, illuminating a swath of trees and a carefully constructed, fenced in garden. Kitty peered inside, the rows of vegetables were neatly lined up, the weeds non-existent.

"I'm impressed," she said, looking back at Victor.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't peg you as the gardening type."

He grunted something unintelligible and Kitty shrugged, "You're usually too busy killing stuff, I figured that doesn't leave much time to keep things alive."

"Grab what you want," he instructed, disappearing into the house to deal with the meat.

They were ready to eat in less than two hours.

Kitty had made up two plates of green salad for each of them. Slivers of eggplant and tomato peeking through the greens. The eggplant had been lightly pan seared and the tomatoes salted. He portioned a slice of meat for each of them and then began eating.

"How long are we staying here?" Kitty asked around a mouthful of deer.

Victor looked up at her, "I'm not in the mood for questions."

"When will you be in the mood for questions?"

He grunted in response and went back to eating.

"Why do you call Logan 'Jimmy'?" Kitty asked.

"Katherine," Victor ground out.

"How do you know Logan?"

Victor raised his eyes to meet hers, "I suggest you find something else to talk about."

Kitty dropped her head, quietly finishing the rest of her meal.

He scrubbed the plates as she dried them, hip balanced on the lip of the counter top.

"Victor?"

He grunted something that sounded like "what".

"I need clothes, and toiletries and-"

"I'll go into town tomorrow."

"You mean 'we'," Kitty said, looking up at him. "We'll go into town tomorrow."

He shut off the water, drying his hands on the towel draped over her shoulder.

"No, I said I'll go, and that's what I meant," he replied, "I'll go into town tomorrow."

Kitty shook her head, "I'm not staying here alone. Where ever here is."

"You're safe here."

"I'm in the middle of nowhere! No car, no cellphone," she jammed a finger into his chest. "You said you wouldn't leave me out here."

"No, I said I'd always come back."

Kitty made a face and Victor took the towel off her shoulder, hanging it up to dry.

"I'll only be gone a few hours."

"How far away is the town?" Kitty asked. "Any town for that matter."

"Not far," Victor replied.

"Will you ever take me with you?"

Victor pinned her with a glare which Kitty chose to ignore, "How long do you-"

Victor clapped a hand over her mouth, "Jesus, woman."

Kitty had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

"I'll take you in to town when I'm good and ready to take you," Victor finally said. "And you asking me every two minutes isn't going to change a thing."

Kitty wiggled out of his grip, mostly because he let her, and disappeared into the living room. Victor followed, dropping into the leather armchair as Kitty settled into a corner of the couch. Within the hour Kitty was fast asleep on the arm of the couch, and Victor was dozing in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor picked up a sleeping Kitty. She immediately tucked the top of her head beneath his chin. Her long hair snaked down and over her shoulder, brushing his forearm as he walked.

Carrying her up the stairs he peeled back the blankets atop his bed and laid her on the mattress. Gently maneuvering her shorts down her legs and off Victor tossed them onto the armchair across the room.

Kitty issued a soft sigh and then curved her legs into her chest. Victor watched her, wondering when and where she developed this habit of sleeping like a curled up shrimp. Removing his shirt and pants he climbed in beside her, smirking at the thought of the look on her face when she woke up beside him for the second morning in a row.

Kitty woke up firmly pinned beneath a large, warm body. Her eyes blinked open and she found Victor sprawled across her, arms around her waist, leg between hers.

"Victor," she hissed, trying to get her arms free. Finally settling for knocking her head into his shoulder, she tried again, louder this time, "Victor Creed, you're smothering me."

He grumbled something into her hair and rolled over, taking her with him. Kitty found herself splayed across his naked chest.

"Victor! That's not what I meant-"

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Is it still dark?"

Kitty lifted her head to look out the windows, "Mostly."

"Then go the hell back to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep on you!"

Victor cracked one eye open, "You were happy enough to sleep against me for most of the night, what's the problem now."

"The problem now is I'm awake," Kitty hissed.

Victor grinned, letting his eyes slip closed, "Go back to sleep, Katherine."

Kitty huffed, dropping her head back onto his chest with a thud, "Ow-"

"Serves you right," Victor mumbled, rubbing the side of her head absently. Kitty stiffened at the gentle caress, either Victor was still half asleep or, well, she didn't want to consider the other possibilities. The rise and fall of his chest lulled her into a comfortable daze, eyes already half closed she found his dog tags against the pillow. Pulling them around his neck and laying them flat on his chest she studied the silver chips. Kitty ran her fingers over the raised lettering.

"What're you doing, little kitten?" Victor asked quietly. Kitty raised her eyes, surprised to see him staring down at her, suddenly very awake.

"Nothing," she replied, letting the tags slip out from between her fingers. "How long have you had them?"

"Long enough," Victor replied. Kitty pressed her palms to his chest, fingers disappearing into the dark hair there. Lifting herself up she moved to roll off him. Victor bracketed her hips with his hands. "Where are you going?"

"I told you before," Kitty said, all to aware of her bare bottom pressed to the growing hardness, "I don't want to lay- wait a second-"

Victor eyed her, hands still gripping her hipbones as she looked down the front of her borrowed t-shirt, she looked back at him, eyes blazing "Where did my shorts go?"

Victor looked pointedly across the room, her shorts were tossed over the arm of an overstuffed love seat.

"Did I take them off?"

He laughed, "You didn't even get yourself to bed last night, I did."

"No wonder I ended up here and not downstairs," she grumbled.

"You weren't sleeping downstairs regardless," Victor replied. He sat up, propping himself up on a few stacked pillows, all the while keeping her firmly in his lap. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest, ignorant to the fact the V of her t-shirt made a spectacular window for the cleavage her arms were creating.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"You weren't sleeping downstairs," Victor shrugged, "I don't know how else you want me to say it."

"Why not? There's a perfectly good bed down there."

"This is a perfectly good bed."

Kitty scowled, "Yes, but it's yours which means you'll be in it too."

"I'm not going to risk of you running out on me."

"Run where?" Kitty demanded. "We're in the middle of the woods, the second it was dark I'd be lost and-"

"And terrified, judging from last night."

Kitty frowned, "I wasn't terrified."

"You clung to me and begged me not to leave you alone."

Her eyes narrowed, "I did not beg you to do anything, Mr. Creed."

"Not yet," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"You're disgusting."

"You slept curled up in my arms all night, baby," Victor grinned, stacking his arms behind his head. "I can't be that terrible."

"I was asleep!" Kitty retorted, exasperated with his stupidly charming smirk and the way the muscles in his shoulders curled and popped to perfection with his every movement.

"How long have you been afraid of the dark?" Victor asked, watching her closely.

"I'm-"

"Don't try and deny it, just answer the damn question."

Kitty let her arms fall back to her sides, no point looking haughty while they were having this discussion, "Since I was thirteen."

"That's pretty specific."

"It's when my powers manifested," Kitty replied with a shrug. "Too many nights of phasing myself through the floors while I was asleep. I'd wake up downstairs or in the basement and have no idea where I was or how'd I gotten there."

Victor watched her toy absently with the hem of his t-shirt, it had slipped casually off her right shoulder. Revealing a delicate shoulder blade and a dusting of pale cinnamon colored freckles.

"Victor?"

He jerked his gaze from her bare skin to meet her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Did you ever think it's simply because I want to fuck you, Katherine?"

"I'm being serious, Victor."

He let his arms drop back to his sides, his hands curling slowly around Kitty's ankles, thumbs tracing the delicate bones there.

"Who's to say I'm not?" He asked quietly. It was barely light out, but he could still see her cheeks turning pink and then cherry under his scrutiny.

"I don't believe that for a second," she said with a laugh.

"No?"

Kitty's fingers were on his dog tags again, squinting at them in the semi-darkness. Lifting them from his chest so she could get a better look, she jumped when he snatched them away from her.

"Why don't you believe me, little kitten?"

Kitty shrugged, "You can't expect me to believe of all the women you could kidnap and ravage, you picked me."

"Ravage," Victor repeated, practically licking his lips. "I like that."

"Victor-"

Victor's hands slid from her ankles to the twin indents of her waist, curving there and pulling her closer. Kitty's hands latched onto his wrists, trying to stave him off.

"I thought you said you wanted to go back to sleep."

"That was before you woke me up," he replied, pulling her closer still. "And proceeded to rile me up."

"I did not!" Kitty released his wrists to spread both hands across his chest, trying to keep herself at arms length.

"You look nervous, kitten," Victor smirked. "What're you so afraid of? You said it yourself, I couldn't possibly want a little thing like you."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him her, and then dropped her gaze just below his waistline, "Certainly doesn't seem that way."

"You seem to be forgetting," Victor replied with a slow smile that suggested she would have been better off staying quiet, "I'm not the one who needed convincing."

Collecting her wrists with one hand, Victor wrapped his opposite arm around her hips, dragging her flush to his chest. Once he had her settled against him, he dipped his head, nibbling her lower lip, "You drew blood in my truck yesterday morning."

"Only because you marked my neck."

Victor smirked against her mouth, "I'm thinking about returning the favor."

Kitty let out a small whimper at the feel of his incisors pressing against her lip.

"I like that noise, sweetheart," Victor replied, releasing a low growl in return. Before he could pierce her skin, Kitty whipped her head to the side, leaving his lips pressed to her mass of curls. "Fighting me never ends well for you, Katherine."

Kitty slowly turned to face him, burrowing her face into the side of his neck when he leaned towards her. Victor growled his annoyance and Kitty murmured against his skin, "Please, Victor-"

"Look at me," Victor instructed, matching her quiet tone. Kitty finally lifted her head to meet his eyes, her eyes noticeably more lavender than cobalt in the morning dimness. Victor pressed first his nose, then his mouth to the twin marks on her throat, tongue sliding gently across her skin. "I do want you, little kitten."

She held her breath, whole body suddenly rigid against his.

"But you're right, that's not the reason you're here."

"Why-"

He nipped the lobe of her ear and the sentence died on her lips.

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you everything you need to know," he promised, raising his eyes to meet her. "And when I do, I'll take you to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor lay awake for nearly an hour after allowing Kitty to scurry back to the safety of her side of the bed. He'd been unable to do much of anything but toss and turn beside her. His sheets and pillows smelled like strawberries and her bare legs, even beneath the sheets, were driving him to distraction.

Finally throwing back the covers he left the bed and a sleeping Kitty. Pulling a worn flannel over his shoulders he went out back to chop wood, knowing the nights would only get colder as September progressed. The leaves had already started to brown around the edges, crinkly as cellophane to the touch.

He thought about Kitty, comfortably curled up among his sheets. Running a hand through his hair he looked up at the house, trying to remember the last woman who'd slept peacefully in his bed, beside him no less.

Kitty woke with a stretch, the room was still dim, the mattress beside her empty. Peeking downstairs for any sign of Victor she peeled his t-shirt up and over her head, digging through his dresser for a fresh one. Distracted by the smattering of photographs and business cards scattered across the top of the dresser Kitty didn't hear the door open and close downstairs.

"Katherine?"

She cursed and called back, "I'll be right down."

Footsteps on the stairs sent her scurrying for her discarded t-shirt. She had just enough time to snatch it up and hold it across her naked front before Victor's head and shoulders appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You wanting something to eat?" He asked, eyes searching the bed.

"I'll be right down," she repeated, cheeks burning as his eyes swung across the room to find her.

"You want a fresh shirt, kitten?"

"I can find one."

He looked ready to argue but instead, taking a comfortable seat on the bed replied, "Alright."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not going to start breakfast?"

"Figured you would want to come down and help," he leaned back on one elbow, the start of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Kitty glared at him and he cocked his head to one side, "What's the matter?"

Deciding two could play this game she matched his smirk and dropped his t-shirt to the ground, "Absolutely nothing."

Victor couldn't silence the half growl, half groan at the back of his throat when Kitty bent to dig through his dresser drawers. Turning back around, a shirt hanging from each hand she dipped her head to one side, still smirking, "I can't decide between these two."

Victor scrubbed a hand across his face, grasping at the last of his slipping control, "Katherine-"

"What's the matter?" She mimicked. He straightened up, pinning her with a hungry glare, and she instantly dropped one of the shirts in an effort to slip the other over her head.

"That's not much better," he grumbled, most of her legs still exposed.

"I told you yesterday, I need pants."

"And I told you I'm going into town today to get you whatever you need."

"I want to come with you."

He pointed a warning finger at her, "We discussed this."

Kitty mouth tightened into a pout, and Victor motioned her downstairs, "Come on, I'm not going to argue with you on an empty stomach."

"What'll you do, eat me?" Kitty teased. Victor looked over at her, the look in his eyes enough to send her back a step. "I was only kidding."

He bared his teeth in a smile that suggested he was all too serious.

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared, washed and put away, Victor appeared with a piece of paper and pen. Dropping both in front of Kitty, he instructed, "Write down anything you're going to need."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long are we staying here?" Kitty asked, looking up at him. "That changes what I'm going to need."

"A month."

Her eyes widened, "A month?"

"Plan for a month," he nodded. "Just to be safe."

"Can't I just come with you," she asked, grabbing the sleeve of his flannel when he made to walk away from her. "Just this once. I won't ask again, I promise. It'll be easier if I'm there to grab what I'm going to need, trust me."

Victor looked down at her, his expression suggesting he wasn't going to agree.

"You really want to go clothes shopping for me?" Kitty said, lifting her eye brows.

Relenting with a grunt, Victor replied, "Fine."

Town was thirty minutes from the cabin, with less than two streets worth of downtown. Kitty watched out the window, each building square, quaint and obviously as old as the hills.

"We'll stop for clothes, then groceries," Victor said, parking the truck. Kitty was still in his t-shirt and her once jeans, now ratty shorts. "Ready?" He asked.

She opened her door in response, the inhibitor cuff sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. He followed her through the racks of clothing in the first store they entered.

"Victor," she hissed when he treed on her heels for at least the third time, too busy watching her legs and not where he was going.

"Sorry," he mumbled, backing up a ways.

Kitty gathered essentials. A pair of jeans and yoga pants, an assortment of comfortable t-shirts and wife-beaters, despite Victor suggesting she just continue to wear his, a six pack of ladies underwear, all terrain boots and a flannel. Victor handed his credit card to the saleswoman at the counter. "You're sure this is enough?"

"I'm sure," Kitty said, silently hoping his estimation of a month was an exaggeration.

Their walk through the grocery store was brief. Victor let Kitty gather what she deemed necessary for his kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. Potatoes, oil, butter, eggs, bread and cheese.

"You'll hunt for meat?" She asked, eyeing the refrigerated cases of packaged meats.

Victor's nose wrinkling at both the sight and smell of the plastic wrapped, processed meat was answer enough.

"Fine," Kitty looked from their basket back to him, "I think this is it."

Victor paid for the groceries as Kitty placed the items in brown bags. He picked up both bags before Kitty could grab either of them. Following her out into the street he made a noise of discontent.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"That little shit couldn't take his eyes off you."

Kitty frowned, "Who?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you, kitten?" Victor shook his head at her.

"Who?" She asked again.

"The cashier."

Kitty shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"I did," Victor growled as he tucked the packages into the back of the truck.

"So what?"

Victor looked over at her, "What'd you say?"

"I asked what was wrong with that guy looking at me."

Victor eyed her for a moment or two and then replied gruffly, "Nothing."

Starting the car before she could continue asking questions he headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Kitty put the groceries away, as Victor disappeared into the woods to hunt. After, she watered the garden. Sitting in the dirt she yanked the minimal weeds beginning to peek through the soil along the perimeter of the wire-mesh fencing. Gathering up a few tomatoes, carrots and lettuce for dinner she set the vegetables in the sink to wash later.

Her new clothes were still sitting in a brown bag in the living room. She moved them into the downstairs bedroom, seeing no reason why she should have to sleep as well as change in Victor's room every day.

Victor returned a few hours later, hauling back two deer. Kitty met him on the back porch, looking behind him at the twin trails of blood the deer had left behind.

"I'll be in after I've gutted them," Victor said, the blood on his hands and nails had dried almost black. He strung up each deer, cutting and cleaning each animal thoroughly. When he returned inside Kitty wasn't downstairs. He wrapped and refrigerated the meat he'd collected outside.

He found Kitty upstairs, fresh clothes in one hand, her nose pressed to her dresser, and in her opposite hand a photograph.

"What're you doing up here?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. Letting the picture drop to the dresser she turned around, eyes bouncing between his blood caked arms and his furious expression.

"I came up to get a shower and-"

"Decided to snoop around while I was preoccupied preparing your dinner?" Victor asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Kitty shook her head, sending her curls cascading off her shoulders down her back. "Find anything interesting?"

"No."

"You can't lie worth shit."

"Logan," she finally said, reaching for the photo she'd dropped. "This is Logan, isn't it?"

Victor crossed the room, snatching the picture from her fingers.

"Why do _you_ have a picture of Logan?" Kitty demanded, curiosity overshadowing her terror. "Is that you next to him?"

Victor glared down at her and she shook her head, "You're not stupid, if you didn't want me to see that you wouldn't have left it out."

"Or maybe I figured you'd learned your lesson after your last attempt at playing detective," he growled back, slamming the picture back onto his dresser. Bracing both hands against the lip of the dresser he looked down at Kitty.

"Please don't."

He leaned a little closer, "Don't what?"

"I'm still sore from the last time, Victor."

"You should have thought about that before you rifled through my-"

"I didn't rifle through anything!" She protested, hitching both hands to her hips. Eyes blazing up at him, "You left that picture out. Probably on purpose."

"For what purpose?" He demanded.

"Why don't you tell me."

Victor dipped his mouth close to her ear to growl, "Maybe to find an excuse to take you over my knee."

Kitty headbutted him square in the jaw, ducking beneath his arm when he reeled back a step from the blow. Tasting blood in his mouth Victor let out a curse, turning to pursue her. Kitty was halfway across the living room when his hand closed around a hank of curls. He yanked her backwards, hitching his opposite arm around her waist.

"That hurt," he ground out. Kitty reached up, trying to loosen his grip on her hair.

"You're hurting me!"

"That really fucking hurt, Katherine."

"Good," she spat, giving up on his hand in her hair and plunging her thumbs towards his eyes. Victor released her with a growl, she stumbled away from him, catching herself on the back of the couch. Lifting her head, hands still braced on the couch, Kitty glared at him through tangled curls.

"You have two options, little kitten," Victor replied, "keep running or come over here and take your punishment."

"Fuck you."

He smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He launched himself at her, Kitty caught him in the chest with her foot, knocking him backwards long enough for her to put a good ten feet between them. Victor hunkered down on all fours, black eyes narrowed to slits, "Now you're really starting to piss me off."

Kitty didn't take her eyes off him, knowing she was very possibly in over her head. Victor's mouth twisted into a smirk almost instantly, "I smell that."

Her eyes narrowed, "Smell what?"

"You're terrified, little kitten."

Kitty kept her expression neutral, and her mouth shut, her whole body still tensed and ready for his next move.

"You saw what I did to those deer," Victor said, coming off all fours to lift his blood caked hands where she could see them.

"What'd you do?" Kitty goaded, matching his smirk. "Put them over your knee and spank them to death?"

"I'll beat the living shit out of you if you keep talking to me like that," Victor growled back, moving slowly closer.

Kitty raised her hands in a fighting stance, wishing like hell she had her powers. When he rushed her Kitty delivered a bone cracking blow to his arm and another to his cheek, sending him back only a step or two. "You're out of options, Katherine."

He was an arms length away, towering above her, the blood dripping from his nose quickly lessening to nothing. Victor scooped up both her wrists before she could dart past him or land another punch. Slapping them against the wall behind her he positioned his leg between hers to keep her from knocking his balls into next week.

"Not bad for a little kitten like you," Victor leered down at her.

"I'm not helpless without my powers," Kitty shot back, annoyed by his patronizing tone.

Victor looked her over, "Sure would come in handy right about now, wouldn't it."

"Fuck you," she snapped.

Victor leaned close, smirking, "Say it again."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, heart starting to pound.

"Not so brave now, are you?"

She didn't say a word.

"I've been lenient with you," Victor said, ignoring Kitty's disbelieving look. "You've been fucking mouthy since I picked you up and I've only made you pay for it once.'

Kitty held her breath, waiting for him to continue. Victor looked her over, starting to grin, "I think I know exactly how to teach you some manners."

Victor took her by the arm, practically dragging her through the house, back up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"_I'm_ not going to do a damn thing," he replied. Releasing her, Victor pulled buttons of his flannel open.

Kitty backed up a step or two, "What are you doing, Victor?"

Reaching for the buckle of his jeans, he replied, "I need a shower, and you're going to help me."

Before she could make a dive for the stairs he had her around the waist, jeans slipping dangerously low on his hips.

"Or would you rather-"

He cupped her butt with his free hand, claws digging into her skin.

"No," she squirmed against him.

"Then stop fighting me and turn the shower on," Victor suggested, giving her a push towards the bathroom door.

"You're a bastard."

He snarled at her and Kitty immediately scurried into the bathroom, hands shaking as she turned on the faucet. He'd left flecks of dried blood on each of her wrists, she scrubbed them off in the sink.

"Is it hot?"

Kitty lifted her eyes to the mirror above the sink and instantly dropped them, Victor was in the doorway, entirely naked.

"Check it yourself," she muttered. His hand shot out, claws against her scalp, fingers twisting into her hair.

"Want to try that again?"

She glared at him in the mirror. Leading her to the rectangular stall by the hair Victor released her. Kitty stuck a hand inside, letting the water run over her palm, "It's hot."

Victor motioned her inside. She looked up at him, incredulous, "I'm not getting in there with you!"

"Should have thought about that before you punched me in the face downstairs."

"You deserved it."

His fingers found her arm, tightening until she winced, "I don't understand what you want me to do."

"You're going to wash the blood off my arms," he replied, stepping flush against her. "You're going to scrub my back, you're going to do anything I ask of you, little kitten. Do you understand?"

He released her and Kitty moved inside the stall, sitting on the low seat farthest from the spray, her clothes flecked with water and blood from Victor's hands. He handed her a bar of soap and a scrub brush and then, with grin that was uncomfortably charming instructed, "Stand up."

Taking her vacated spot on the bench he tugged her back into his lap before she could protest and escape to the opposite end of the shower. Kitty sat stock still in his lap.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

Muttering to herself she soaped the scrub brush and methodically ran it over his tanned forearms. The blood dripped off his skin running down her legs and onto the tiled floor.

"You're clean," she finally said, not daring to look back at him over her shoulder. He lifted her off his lap, eyeing her up and down.

"Your turn."

She whirled around, and he barely deflected the soap and scrub brush she aimed at his head. Kitty backed away from him, oblivious of the water running over her shoulders until she caught Victor staring at her chest. Strapping her arms across her body she glared at him, "The deal was I'd help you, you didn't say anything about touching me."

"You're in no position to argue with me, Katherine."

Her back hit the far wall when he stood up.

"Hand me your shirt," Victor instructed, hand extended. "Or I'll come get it myself."

Kitty vowed never to punch him in the face again as she peeled the fabric up and over her head. Quickly moving her arms back across her chest.

"And your shorts, kitten."

Shimmying them off her hips she kicked them across the floor, hands carefully concealing what she deemed inappropriate for his eyes. Victor crooked a finger at her, starting to smirk, "Now come here."

Kitty felt her cheeks start to burn as she moved closer.

"Turn around," Victor instructed. She did so and found herself suddenly pressed to the shower wall, cheek to tile. Her shins pressed to the bench they'd recently occupied, forcing her to bend at the waist, the curve of her backside readily exposed. Victor's hand curved around the back of her neck, holding her steady.

"Victor!"

"I'll let you have your shower," he replied, his voice gravely. "But first-"

His free hand came down on her exposed butt.

"You said you wouldn't!"

"_You_ said I wouldn't," he corrected, palm connecting with her skin twice more.

"You're shit," Kitty hissed, her backside stinging.

"And you need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut."

When he finally released her Kitty instantly turned, eyes blazing. Victor caught her face, "Don't open your mouth and tempt me to continue."

She pursed her lips, trying like hell to reign in her temper.

Victor dropped his hand, "Take your shower, I won't bother you again."

Disappearing into the bedroom he shut the bathroom door behind him, leaving Kitty alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Victor was downstairs when she finally resurfaced from her shower. He was wearing worn out jeans and a fresh flannel. The sun was beginning to dip below the tree-line overhead, it was nearly twilight.

"Katherine."

She jerked her head towards the kitchen, his back still to her.

"What?"

"Watch your tone," he suggested mildly.

"What, Victor."

"What're you doing with these vegetables?"

She came up beside him, trying to ignore the hair and muscle revealed by his unbuttoned flannel.

"For dinner," she replied coolly, plucking them from the sink and preparing to wash them. Victor's hand on her chin drew her attention upward.

"Why are your clothes in the downstairs closet?"

Kitty kept her expression neutral, fighting the urge to spit in his face, "I didn't think you'd want me making room in your drawers for my shit."

He grunted, "Make the room."

"And," Kitty continued, ignoring the warning look in his eyes. "I want my clothes downstairs, there's no door upstairs, I don't want to change up there."

Victor released her face, "Either move them upstairs, or I'll do it myself."

Clamping her lips shut Kitty went back to the vegetables in the sink.

"You like whiskey, kitten."

She thought of Logan almost instantly.

"You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes you heard me, or yes to the whiskey."

Kitty lifted her gaze, Victor was standing in the living room, a bottle of Jack in his hands.

"Both."

He grunted in response and plunked the bottle down on the counter top, collecting two short glasses from a cabinet well above her head. Pouring a handful of ice and a healthy splash of Jack in each he pushed one towards Kitty and took the other with him on his way outside. She could smell the deer cooking on the grill when he opened the back door. Once she'd dipped the vegetables in oil and seasoning she brought them out for him to cook.

He buttoned his shirt for dinner and poured her a second glass of whiskey. It wasn't until half way through the second glass that he noticed the tension in her shoulders lessen. They ate in silence, Victor never taking his eyes off her. Kitty kept her eyes trained on her plate, sipping her whiskey.

Victor cleared the table as Kitty sat back, finishing her glass. When he was done he returned to his seat, refilling both their glasses before she could protest. Kitty had shed her flannel, leaving her in a white tank. Victor was having trouble keeping his eyes above her shoulders His marks on her neck were still an angry red, visible only when she shifted her hair to the opposite shoulder.

"You're quiet tonight, kitten."

Kitty shot him a wry smile, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure you could find something to say that wouldn't incite violence."

She traced the lip of her glass with her pointer finger. The whiskey was warming her stomach and muddying her brain.

"Why were you so upset earlier," she asked, looking at Victor across the tabletop. "That guy at the grocery store giving me the eye."

Victor leaned back in his chair, looking her over, "Because you were with me."

At Kitty's frown Victor continued, "It's rude to look at another man's woman."

"But I wasn't-I'm not your woman."

"For all that kid knew you were," he replied, downing the whiskey in his glass without batting an eye. Kitty sipped hers, still frowning. "What's the matter, little kitten?"

"Nobody in town recognized you today, not the people shopping or the cashiers."

"What's your point."

"It's just strange, such a small town-"

"I don't get out much."

"And you're-"

Victor leaned his elbows onto the table, "I'm what?"

Kitty's gaze dipped sideways as she replied carefully, "You're hard to miss."

"Why's that, Katherine."

She shrugged, finishing her glass, "You're you."

"I wasn't the one getting eyed in the grocery store."

"I guess you just weren't his type," Kitty replied with a laugh. The whiskey had infused color in her cheeks, she was glowing. Victor reached for her glass but her hand on his wrist stopped his progress. "I can't drink anymore."

"You're drunk, little kitten?" He asked, eyes bouncing from her hand on his arm to her face. She released him almost immediately.

"A little," she admitted, chewing the corner of her lip, stopping only when she caught Victor staring at her mouth. "I should go to bed."

"It's only eleven o'clock," Victor said. "Stay and keep me company."

"I shouldn't."

"What're you worried about?" Victor asked softly.

"About drinking more whiskey," she laughed, elbows on the table, face in her hands. "About you."

Victor nearly dropped the whiskey bottle in his lap.

"What'd you say?"

Kitty didn't lift her head, just repeated, "You."

_You. _

She blamed the whiskey, and him for providing it. He was terrifyingly silent at the other end of the table. Kitty let out a laugh, "You beat me earlier today."

"Sweetheart," Victor said. "If I beat you, you wouldn't be walking."

She waved a hand at him, still avoiding his gaze, "Whatever. You had your hands on me and I still-"

He leaned forward, "Still what?"

"Nothing," she murmured, shaking her head. "Nothing. I forget what I was going to say."

Victor let out a low growl, "Bullshit, you're just too pussy to say it."

She lifted her eyes to his, reaching across the table for his glass. Victor's hand shot out, pinning her wrist to the wood.

"Let go."

"You don't want to tell me what you were going to say, that's fine," Victor shrugged. "We'll talk about something else."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, uncertain, "What do you want to talk about then?"

"You said you're worried," Victor said, leaning slightly closer he asked, "What're you worried about, baby?"

There was a challenge in his voice that Kitty and the whiskey in her system just couldn't resist. Her lips turned upwards in a disarming smile that Victor felt all the way down to his toes.

"If I'll regret going to bed with you."

Victor didn't move a muscle. Hand still clamped down on her wrist, watching her, trying like hell to figure out if he'd heard her right.

Finally he said, "Say that again."

"You heard me," Kitty replied, still holding his gaze. "You told me you'd take me to bed once I know why I'm here."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she pressed on, "So tell me."

Victor looked her over carefully, "That's the only reason you'd spread your legs for me, little kitten?"

"Isn't that enough," she demanded, the come-hither smirk replaced with a glare.

He laughed, releasing her wrist and finishing the remainder of his whiskey, "Not a chance, sweetheart."

Kitty flushed, half embarrassed and half furious with him for rejecting her.

"When I have you it won't be a night I gave you half a damn bottle of whiskey, and it sure as fuck won't be because you're desperate to know what Logan has to do with all this."

Her gaze swept sideways and Victor made a noise of frustration, "I knew it."

"How could you expect me not to be worried about him," Kitty demanded, standing up from the table. Her tank top was nearly see-through beneath the kitchen lights and Victor found himself half wishing he'd simply taken her up on her drunken offer.

"You can worry all you want," Victor shrugged. "But I'll be damned if that's the reason you get naked."

"I can't think of any other reason I'd ever let you touch me, Mr. Creed," she replied coolly.

"Mr. Creed?" He repeated, smirking. "Next time you can just call me 'daddy'."

Her glass was airborne, cracking into his temple and rolling across the kitchen floor, "You're disgusting."

"Pick it up," Victor growled, standing up, hands splayed flat on the tabletop. Kitty settled back down in her chair, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I mean it, Katherine," Victor warned. Kitty kicked her feet onto the corner of the table, crossing her ankles and adopting a bored expression. Snarling he shoved the table aside, sending her sprawling out of her chair and onto the floor. He reached down, gripping her under each elbow and hauling her up, "Pick. It. Up."

"Let go of my arms."

Victor slowly released her and Kitty brushed past him, gathering up his glass and hers and depositing them in the sink.

"Upstairs," Victor growled. "Now."

Kitty moved past him and towards the steps, her pace slow enough to make Victor's blood boil. Refusing to rise to the bait he headed for the back porch, deciding adding to their meat supply would be safer than being within ten feet of Katherine Pryde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

When Victor finally returned from hunting he washed the blood off his arms out back. Filling his cupped palms with the icy water he splashed it onto his cheeks. It was nearly two, the house was mostly dark. Kitty was in bed, the bathroom light on, leaving the room hazy rather than pitch black. Shedding his clothes and flicking off the light Victor slid into bed beside her.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back."

Her voice drifted up between the pillow and blankets she'd pulled nearly over her head.

"Just needed to cool off."

"You turned the light off."

"You don't need that on," he said quietly.

"But what-"

Reaching out before he could overthink it, Victor curled an arm around her middle. Drawing her back across the sheets he settled her against his side, "I'm here now. Go back to sleep."

Kitty shifted around beside him, finding a comfortable spot between the mattress and his right shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, stray curls tickling Victor's neck. He could feel the beads of her spine pressing into his side with each breath she took. It took all his self control not to flip her onto her back and drive himself deep inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying like hell to pretend she wasn't getting to him.

Kitty woke up to a pounding headache and a sore ass. The bed was empty, and the room was bright. The clock read half past twelve. Closing her eyes she replayed her conversation with Victor from the night before, unable to suppress a groan. Deciding she wasn't ready to look him in the eyes just yet, she rolled over, cocooning the blankets around her.

Victor sat out back, feet kicked up on the porch railing. He was already through a six pack and then some by mid-afternoon. Every time his thoughts ran to Kitty he poured half a bottle down his throat. Half of him wanted to go upstairs and drag her out of bed and finish what they'd started the night before, and the other half knew that would end in disappointment. The whiskey had done its work, without it Kitty wouldn't dare dangle sex in front of him. Even if it was sex he was damn sure she was starting to want, even if she wasn't ready to face it. And _Jimmy._

The empty bottle in his hand cracked into a nearby tree, shards of amber glass disappearing into the grass. Kitty's proposition last night had been entirely fueled by her need to determine what kind of trouble Logan was in. Victor couldn't help but smirk, opening another beer, remembering the sweet scent of her arousal the night before, _almost_ entirely.

Kitty finally emerged from the bedroom close to dinner time, wrapped in one of the blankets she'd pulled off the bed. It trailed behind her like a cape, pulling open just past her knees, revealing slim ankles and bare feet. Victor's eyes bounced between her red toe nails and her unruly hair when she stepped onto the back porch.

"You look like you just got fucked."

Her eyes narrowed despite the color rising in her cheeks. He was surrounded by empty bottles, his expression suggesting he was good and ready to pick a fight.

"You look drunk."

"It takes more than a couple six packs to get me drunk, sweetheart."

Kitty pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Well, you seem to be well on your way to surpassing your limit."

"You're in no position to lecture me," Victor replied giving her a pointed look. Stretching his arms above his head he added, "But I'm damn hungry. Now that you're up you can start making my dinner."

"You've been drinking for hours you shouldn't have waited this long to eat, I'll make you something" Kitty replied mildly, opening the door and slipping back into the kitchen. Victor let out a growl, he wanted her as frustrated as he was. Picking up another bottle and cracking it open, he slammed into the house after her.

She'd abandoned the blanket on one of the kitchen chairs, left in leggings and the same tank from the night before. Without the blanket Victor would swear he could make out every curve, bone and line of her body. Victor wondered irritably if she was even wearing underwear.

She opened the fridge, placing meat and a couple eggs on the counter. Victor sipped his beer, tracking her progress around the kitchen.

"How're you feeling, little kitten?" He asked, swallowing a smirk when she turned to look at him.

"Fine."

"Slept an awful long time," Victor observed mildly, beer to his lips to hide his smile.

"Your bed's comfortable," she shrugged, cracking the eggs into a bowl. Lips quirking up at the corners she added, matching his casual tone. "Especially when you're not in it."

He growled back at her, hand tightening around his beer bottle. Ignoring him she whipped the eggs to yellow and rummaged around the cabinets for a skillet. When she straightened up Victor was at her back, palms to the countertop, trapping her between the wood and his chest.

"You remember what you offered me last night?" He asked, breath hot against her cheek. Kitty continued what she was doing, pouring salt and pepper into the bowl of eggs.

"I wasn't that drunk, Victor."

"Neither was I, or I would have taken you up on that offer, little kitten," he replied, pressing flush against her. "But tonight I think I may-"

Kitty knocked his half done beer into the sink, it fizzed and foamed as it splashed down the drain, "Then I'd suggest you stop drinking, Mr. Creed. My offer wasn't indefinite."

He whipped her around, "What do you think you're doing? You spilled my fucking beer-"

"I don't like you drunk," she replied. "You're mean."

"You haven't seen mean yet, little girl."

"What are you upset about? Not getting a rise out of me out on the porch? Or not getting laid?"

"Both," he growled.

"I can't win with you," she shook her head.

"I'll tell you exactly how you-"

She cut off his lewd comment with a hand over his mouth, "Don't," shaking her head she stared up at him. "My ass is still sore from the last time I mouthed off, but now you're just as angry with me for not picking a fight. I don't get it, Victor."

He slapped her hand away from his mouth, "You ever put your hand over my mouth again, I'll bite your fingers off."

Taking her by the waist he hoisted her onto the counter top, pushing himself between her thighs so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"You've been living in my house, walking around in my spare t-shirts, cooking my meals, sleeping in my bed," he let out a low growl, "I have every right to be taking you to bed whenever I fucking feel like it."

"That's bullshit," Kitty retorted. "The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me!"

"I smelled you last night."

Her eyes went a little wide, "What do you mean?"

Victor dropped his nose to her neck, running it across her skin, "You were turned on, just at the thought of fucking me."

"I was not-"

"I'll bet you were wet too, little kitten."

He nipped the side of her neck with his incisors and Kitty rammed her knee into his rib cage. Before she could punch him in the face for the second time in forty eight hours Victor collected her wrists, pinning them to the cabinets behind her head.

"What'd you do when I went out to hunt?" He asked, looking her dead in the eye, a smirk forming on his lips when her cheeks went from pale to pink.

"I went to sleep."

"Don't lie to me," he shook his head. "I could smell you all over my sheets as soon as I came up the stairs. You touched yourself."

Kitty tried to pull her wrists free, scowling up at him at the feel of his claws pressing just hard enough to sting.

"What'd you think about while you were up there?" He asked, the beer making his grip harder than usual, and, just as she'd said, meaner too.

Kitty smirked, thinking two could certainly play this game.

"_Logan_."

Victor snarled, his claws drawing blood. Kitty bit back the cry on her lips, her smirk firmly in place.

"What'd you think I was going to say?" She demanded softly. "_You_? Don't be such an egotistical-"

"You're a fucking liar."

His mouth was on hers, hands no longer gripping her wrists but sliding under her shirt and up her back. Kitty pressed her palms into his shoulders, in an attempt to get him off her. Victor parted her lips with a stroke of his tongue, exploring her mouth until her hands weren't pushing, but pulling him closer.

She murmured something that sounded like his name, the tension in her body disappearing. Kitty slid both arms around his neck, one hand scratching through his hair. Firmly sliding her to the edge of the counter Victor ground his lower half to hers, making sure she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

She tensed when his fingers dipped between her thighs, hand on his wrist, "Victor-"

He ripped himself away from her with a groan, running his hands through his short hair, "One of these times you're going to ask me to stop," he met her eyes. "And I'm not going to be able to, Katherine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

They spent the next week coexisting in an uncomfortable silence. Neither touched the remaining alcohol in the fridge, or brought up their whiskey-induced conversation or the countertop kiss. Kitty had adopted a habit of leaving the room when he entered it and Victor didn't bother trying to stop her. Easier not to see her at all, than get caught staring at her mouth, breasts or hips one more time.

Victor prowled around the woods each night, ripping his claws into any animal that crossed his path. His bed would be half full when he returned, the bathroom light left on for him to shut off. Whether consciously or not, Kitty still curled into his side when he climbed in beside her. He told himself it was her way of coping with his darkened bedroom, and not a sleepy, subconscious desire to be close to him. Kitty kept telling herself the same thing.

It was a week to the day he'd taken her when Logan finally appeared on the front stoop. When he arrived Kitty finally understood why Victor had been sniffing the air for the better part of the last hour.

"You've got something of mine."

Victor almost ripped his fucking throat out. _Mine_.

Kitty scrambled off the couch at the sound of his voice, "Logan-"

"Half-pint."

Victor let her come as far as the doorway, stopping her progress with a firm grip on her arm.

"What're you wearing?" Logan demanded, eyes on the inhibitor cuff Victor had snapped on her.

"It's nothing," she replied. "How'd you find me."

"The professor."

"May I talk to Logan, Victor?" She looked up at him. "Alone."

"What for?"

"To explain why I can't leave with him."

Logan stepped forward, but Kitty held up her hand, "It's alright, Logan. Please, Victor."

He released her arm slowly, it was the first time he'd put a hand on her in days and he was having trouble ending the skin to skin contact.

"Ten minutes," he finally growled. Shutting the door behind her Kitty immediately threw her arms around Logan's neck.

"I thought you'd never show up."

His leather jacket smelled like aftershave and cigars.

"Took the professor a while to locate you," he eyed her cuff. "I'd wager a guess that's to blame."

Logan looked her over, she was in one piece, entirely unharmed. But he'd seen the look in Victor's eyes when she'd asked to be alone with him. It was as possessive as the hold he'd had on her arm.

"I can't leave you here with him, half-pint."

"He's not all bad," Kitty replied, unable to meet Logan's gaze for a few seconds.

"Has he hurt you?"

She shrugged, "I broke his nose last week."

"That's my girl."

Kitty touched his arm, "I can't leave yet."

Logan frowned, "Yet?"

"There's questions that I still need answers to," she replied carefully, not wanting to include the answers she was seeking may very well have to do with him.

"The professor won't be happy about it."

"I'm fine," she spread her arms. "You've seen me with your own two eyes, I'm alive, and asking to be left alone until I know what Creed's up to."

"What's he got planned for you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kitty admitted. "But from what I know so far, I know I've got to see this thing through."

Logan eyed her, battling the urge to ignore her request and whisk her off to the safety of the institute. But he had a feeling Victor wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"How long do you need?"

"A month."

"A month?" He demanded.

"Logan."

"I don't like it."

Kitty shrugged, "You don't have to. This is my choice."

Logan grumbled something under his breath about headstrong teenagers and Kitty laughed, "I'm almost twenty-four, Logan. I haven't been a teenager for a long time."

"Alright, half-pint. A month. But when a month is up and you're not back, I will be."

Kitty nodded, "Deal."

She sat on the porch until he disappeared from sight, wondering if she'd made a terrible mistake.

Victor waited on the other side of the door, ear practically pressed to the wood, regardless of the fact he could have heard the entire conversation three rooms away. His hands curled into fists at the sound of Kitty's arms swinging willingly, almost lovingly, around Logan's neck.

At the sound of Logan's nickname for her, he should have been able to relax, _half-pint_. What further proof did he need that Kitty was and would always be a child in Logan's eyes. Regardless, he wanted like hell to march out the door and beat the living shit out of him. But the thought of Kitty kept him stone still, he wasn't sure she'd forgive him for putting his hands on Logan.

When he was sure Logan had gone, he joined Kitty on the porch.

"What'd he have to say?" Victor asked, leaning his shoulder against the side of the cabin.

Kitty laughed, "You expect me to believe you didn't hear every word of that?"

"So, the only reason you're staying is because you want answers."

She nodded.

"You want answers about Jimmy."

"Logan," Kitty corrected. "I don't know who _Jimmy_ is," she shot him a pointed look, "Yet."

Victor didn't reply, his eyes on the woods.

"What're you looking at?"

"Logan."

Kitty stood up, eyes scanning the tree line.

"You won't be able to see him, little kitten."

"What's he doing? Where is he?"

Victor straightened up, purposefully placing himself closer to Kitty. Guiding her with a hand on her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Logan, he pointed out into the woods, "Straight through there."

"Can he see us."

"Absolutely."

Once Victor confirmed Logan had taken off for good Kitty trailed after him into the house.

"What do you want for dinner?"

She frowned, "We're doing things together again?"

Victor settled into his armchair, eyeing her, "It's been a week. I think we've waited long enough."

"Waited?"

"I don't want to beat the shit out of you every time I lay eyes on you, that's something," Victor replied, omitting the fact that the past week had done nothing to diminish how badly he wanted to get her naked. After a moment he added, "And my nose feels better."

"Don't be dramatic," she rolled her eyes. "With the way you heal, it probably felt better within two minutes."

He grinned at her, stacking his hands behind his head, "You pack quite a punch, sweetheart."

Kitty lifted her hands to her hips, narrowing her eyes at him, "You sound surprised."

Victor looked her over, "Not surprised, impressed."

She stayed quiet, hands still on her hips, looking back at him. The air between them thickening as the silence stretched longer and longer. When his eyes dropped to the swell of her breasts and lower Kitty cleared her throat, "You mentioned dinner?"

Victor's smile suggested he was looking at it.

"I'm serious," she disappeared into the kitchen to hide her blush. "What are we making?"

Victor rubbed his hands across his face, she was absolutely going to be the death of him.

Dinner was rabbit and vegetable stew. They ate on the porch, to the chorus of crickets and tree frogs. Kitty had a blanket wrapped around her legs, it was nearly september and the mountain air was getting progressively cooler after dark.

"Victor?"

Taking the last bite of his soup Victor set his bowl aside, "What, kitten."

"We've been here a week already," she said, absently braiding her hair over her right shoulder. "When are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Anxious to go to bed with me, sweetheart?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, but the heat of his gaze sucked the play right out of his words. He wasn't fooling himself and he sure as shit wasn't fooling her by the red in her cheeks.

"I'm anxious to know why I'm here," she replied, hands still tangled up in her hair. Victor leaned back, sliding both arms along the back of the bench.

Quietly he replied, "I'm not kidding, Katherine."

"I know you're not."

"And you still want to have this conversation?"

Kitty let her hair drop, curls already straying from the tight braid. He watched the motion, the tip of the braid touching the bottom of her rib-cage. Her curls were dense, not tightly coiled.

Victor reached up, opposite arm still behind her, taking a stray curl between his fingers he pulled it straight. His forearm brushing across her ribs, dangerously close to the swell of her breast.

"Do you ever wear it straight?"

Kitty watched him toy with the curl, replying, "Sometimes."

He removed his hand, and Kitty asked, "You told me you needed a favor. When do you need it?"

"The first week of September," Victor replied.

"You need my mutation?"

"Yes."

His arm slipped off the back of the bench to wind around her waist. Kitty let him turn her into his chest, his mouth near her temple.

"Not yet, Victor."

He stilled against her, hand resting on the delicate curve of her hip, he demanded softly, "Since when are you calling the shots, little kitten?"

"We both know you could have taken what you want from me days ago," she replied.

"I've been patient."

She moved her hand across the front of his shirt, palm against the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, "So have I."

Victor squeezed his eyes shut at the implication in her words, her attempt at being agreeable only making him more frustrated, "You're making this fucking difficult, Katherine."

She replied honestly, "I'm not trying to."

"You don't have to try and do anything," Victor snapped. "Just having to look at you makes this difficult."

In a moment of pure impulse she nipped the side of his neck, "Then it'll be worth the wait."

Victor let out a low growl and Kitty instantly straightened up, remembering his words of warning that she could only push him so far before he lost all of his obviously dwindling control.

"Maybe I'll go up to bed."

He let her gather the bowls and her blanket, her hands full, before winding his hand around her partially intact braid. Drawing her face to his he brushed his mouth against hers, "Good night, sweetheart."

He waited until he heard her bare feet on the stairs before stalking off into the dark woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Two days later a duffel bag appeared on the front porch. Victor's nose wrinkled at the sight of it, "Jimmy."

Kitty scooped it up before Victor could make a move towards it. Setting it down on the kitchen table she unzipped the flaps and peeked inside.

"What is it?" Victor demanded, leaning over her shoulder to look inside. Kitty nudged him back with her elbow, "Would you relax, it's just some things from home."

She moved past him, heading for the bedroom, duffel cradled in her arms. Trailing Logan's scent along with her through the living room and up the stairs. Victor made a noise of frustration at the sound of her dropping it onto his bed. The whole fucking place was going to reek of Logan.

Victor followed after her, laying out on the bed he propped himself up on a few pillows as she sorted through the duffel. The yellow and black leather of her battle costume was the first thing her eyes connected with. Victor whistled at the sight of leather, and Kitty rolled her eyes in return.

The next few items she lifted out were t-shirts and a couple pairs of comfortable yoga pants. A pair of plain Converse sneakers, and cork and black satin wedges were next. Kitty couldn't help but roll her eyes at the wedges, tucking them quickly under the foot of the bed with her sneakers.

"All he sent was clothes?"

Kitty shook her head, holding up a a smaller bag, "And Toiletries. I think it was Rogue who packed it up, I doubt Logan would have gone through my bra and pantie drawer."

Victor lifted his brow, pushing off the pillows behind him for a better look inside the bag, "Anything worth seeing?"

Kitty knew without a shadow of a doubt Logan had left the packing to Rogue. There was an assortment of what Rogue liked to call Kitty's just-in-case-clothes at the bottom of the bag, next to a handful of underwear and tangle of bras. A tiny dress or two, little jean shorts and even littler tops to match. She rarely wore these at home and she had a feeling wearing them here would only cause more trouble.

"No, Victor."

"Then why are you closing the bag?" He asked. Kitty looked down, sure enough she'd zipped it halfway shut with the remaining clothes still inside.

Shrugging nonchalantly she replied, "I ran out of room in the drawer."

"Let me clear another one out for you, sweetheart."

"You just want to get a look at my underwear."

"There's a lot left in that bag, little kitten. I want a look at all of it."

Instead of moving towards the dresser, Victor came around the side of the bed to stand behind her, hands moving to unzip the duffel and gently rifle through it. She tried to wiggle out from between the bed and Victor but he nipped her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"Victor-"

The sight of lacy underwear brought a low growl to his lips, Kitty felt the vibration of it all the way down to her toes. The little black dress he encountered next didn't help matters, nor did the fire engine red crop top.

"This is what you're wearing back at the institute?" Victor demanded quietly, nose brushing the length of her neck.

"No," she replied, her voice breathier than she liked. Steadying herself with a deep breath she tried again, "No, I almost never dress like this."

"That's a damn shame, Katherine."

"I want people to take me seriously," she replied. "Not want to fuck me."

Victor laughed into her hair, "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what you're wearing. Men are still going to want you, lacy underwear or no underwear at all. Speaking of underwear," his hand on the curve of her ass startled her. "You're not wearing any today."

"I need to wash the ones we bought last week."

He lifted the lacy black panties from the duffel, "No you don't."

Kitty snatched them off his finger, and pushed them back into the bag.

"Are you going to clear that drawer out for me or not?"

Victor relented, moving away from her and emptying a second drawer for the rest of her belongings. She quickly transferred everything from the duffel to the depths of Victor's dresser and shut the drawer with a snap. He couldn't help but grin as she plodded around the room, tucking the duffel away and placing the smaller black bag of toiletries in the bathroom.

Leaning his hands against the walls on either side of the bathroom door Victor watched her.

"You planning on wearing any of that this week?"

Kitty shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" Victor crossed his arms over his chest, still watching her closely.

"Where you're taking me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not getting dressed up to sit around here and have you drool all over yourself all night."

Victor made a noise of irritation, which Kitty ignored as she continued, "Take me out, to a bar, anywhere- I don't care. But I'm tired of being cooped up in the house all day, every day."

He rubbed the dark stubble at his jaw, thinking it over.

"Please?" She looked up at him.

"Fine."

Her blue eyes widened considerably, "Really? You're serious?"

Victor shrugged, "I'll take you out. On one condition."

"What is it?"

Grinning he replied, "I get to choose what you wear."

He left Kitty alone to shower, immediately returning to his dresser for a better look at exactly what Logan and Rogue had provided her. He considered the jean shorts before deciding he'd much rather see her wear them with one of his flannels over top. The little black dress caught his attention next, it was soft with tight capped sleeves and a low back. The skirt would hug her hips and accentuate her long, slim legs. It was perfect. Dragging the wedges she'd tucked under the bed back out and laying them on the bed with the dress, lacy black panties and the matching bra he disappeared downstairs to wait.

Kitty emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, towel securely tucked around her. She could hear the shower downstairs running. Her little black dress and wedges were laid out on the bed. She ran a hand over the black fabric, searching the neck of the dress for the sales tag. The dress had never been worn. Rogue had insisted she buy it almost a month ago, telling her with a smile, that she needed options in case Peter Rasputin ever got around to asking her out.

Rogue had kindly cut the sales tag, and even included a wide silver bangle in her toiletry bag. Kitty couldn't help but shake her head, smiling, "Just in case."

Less than twenty minutes later Victor was showered, dressed and ready. It was almost forty minutes later that he finally climbed the stairs to his bedroom calling Kitty's name.

"Creed."

"What's the matter?" He asked, through the still closed bathroom door.

"I can't wear this."

"It's your dress."

"I've never worn it before," Kitty admitted.

"Come out here," he replied, his tone suggesting he knew exactly what the problem was.

"Get me something else to put on."

"I'll take this fucking door off its hinges," Victor replied, his voice deceptively calm.

Grumbling Kitty clicked the lock and flung open the door. Victor whistled softly, his eyes stuck on her bared legs.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Creed."

Victor leaned a shoulder against the door frame, "What's the problem, princess."

Kitty glared at him, "I look ridiculous."

"Ridiculous isn't the word I was thinking of."

"Would you stop looking at my legs," she said, swatting his arm. Victor jerked her into his chest, tipping her face backwards with his free hand. "Let go."

"Relax," he said quietly.

"I don't want to wear this out," she said, matching his quiet tone.

"Then lets stay in."

Her legs went a little weak at his suggestion, "You promised."

"What's an hour or two going to hurt."

Kitty chewed her lip, a little hurt he was only willing to give up an hour, "Only an hour or-"

Victor sealed her mouth with his, parting her lips with a exploratory sweep of his tongue.

"As long as you want, kitten," he said against her mouth. Kitty curled a hand into the front of his shirt, blood humming at the prospect of his mouth traveling somewhere besides her mouth.

"Victor-"

He leaned back, looking down at her expectantly.

She hesitated, dropping her gaze to the pulse ticking away at the base of his throat, finally saying, "Do I really have to wear this out?"

He didn't release her. When she chanced a glance upward she saw his scowl.

"What's wrong?"

"One of these days you're going to stop fighting me," he said softly.

"Yes," Kitty agreed, her resolve firmly in place. "But not today."

Victor stepped away from her, "That's fine, baby. But the dress stays."

She opened her mouth to argue but Victor had already turned towards the door, "Get your shoes, we're leaving."


	14. Chapter 14

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

"I'm never going to make it to the car in these shoes," Kitty said, standing on the top step of the porch, frowning uncertainly. Victor reached up, taking her by the waist to lift her off the steps and onto the gravel path.

"I'll carry you."

She looked up at him, slipping an arm around his neck in a 'yes'. Curving an arm around her bared back and another under her knees he carried her through the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"There's only one place to go, kitten."

She chewed her lip, "Do the women dress up?"

"Most of them," Victor replied. "You'll stand out regardless."

Kitty looked up at him, frowning, "Why's that?"

"I already told you," he replied, "because you look fucking perfect, Katherine."

When she'd come down the stairs, shoes on, swiping blush pink lipstick onto her lips, Victor was certain he'd died and gone straight to heaven. The wedges tied around her ankles, leaving twin satin bows bouncing suggestively against her skin. Her curls were swept to one side pinned in place, exposing the perfect beads of her spine revealed by the ultra-low cut of her dress.

When she'd capped her lipstick and finally lifted her head to see him, she caught Victor staring openly. Heat ripened her cheeks to a deep pink. He was beside her in seconds, one hand on the exposed skin of her back.

"Katherine."

She tilted her head back, wishing she would stop blushing.

"You look fucking perfect."

Dipping his head before she could protest Victor had planted a firm kiss on her lips and lead her out the door.

Having her in his arms, cheek to the side of his neck, all he wanted to do was turn back towards the house and take her to bed.

"You'll have to thank Rogue."

"For what?"

"The dress," Kitty replied. "She insisted I buy it."

"Insisted?"

She didn't reply and Victor prodded further, "Why insisted?"

Kitty let out a sigh, "She wanted me to have something nice to wear out on dates."

"What dates?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Exactly. _What_ dates."

Victor frowned, "You said you've never worn this dress before tonight."

"It's been hanging in my closet, tags on, since I bought it."

"Why didn't you return it?" Victor asked.

"Rogue wouldn't let me."

"I'll be sure to thank her when I see her."

The bar was called Sam's. It was loud, busy and massive. Victor bought two beers and snagged a small square table off to the side of the bar, the dance floor and band in perfect view. Kitty settled into her seat, surveying the room as she sipped her beer. Victor sat beside her, pulling his chair close enough to slide his arm along the back of her chair.

"What do you think?" Victor asked.

"Do a lot of people dance?"

"Sometimes," Victor shrugged. Kitty looked up at him, the stubble on his cheeks looking darker under the bar lights. He'd pulled on worn out jeans and a dark flannel. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing tightly corded muscle.

"Do you dance?"

"No," he said shortly, shooting her a pointed look.

"Then you won't mind if I find somebody else to dance with?" Kitty wagged her eyebrows at him. Victor growled in response, leaning his face close, she could feel his breath against her lips. "Should I take that as a 'no'?" She asked quietly.

"That's a fuck no, Katherine."

"You're a jealous man, Victor Creed."

"I don't like other people touching what's mine," he replied, taking her lower lip between his teeth for a moment. Sitting back, Victor lifted the beer to his lips, liking the way Kitty settled closer to his side.

Four beers later Kitty was snuggled even closer against him.

"You want something stronger, kitten?"

She frowned at him, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Is it working?"

Kitty thought it over for a moment, "It's starting to."

He ran a hand lazily down her exposed spine, enjoying the way she bit down on her bottom lip in response. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, Victor followed her gaze, "What're you looking at?"

"You told me I was going to stand out in this place," she laughed, tipping her face up to look at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

She studied his face, gaze dropping leisurely down to his wide shoulders. Kitty fingered the buttons at the throat of his flannel, "The men around here don't look like you, Mr. Creed."

"And just think," he smirked. "You were going to ask one of them to dance."

"I think I'll have to ask you instead."

Victor made a face, finishing off the rest of his beer, "I told you-"

"You don't dance, I know," Kitty repeated. "But you never said you don't dance with _me_."

It was well past midnight, the band was only playing bluesy songs, the lights had grown even dimmer and the amount of bodies on the dance floor thicker. The women had their arms thrown around men's necks, and were getting their hips held in return. The thought of Kitty pressing flush to him was enough to make him reconsider his initial refusal.

Her small hand coming to rest on a corner of his thigh brought his attention swinging back to Kitty. She was looking up at him through sooty lashes, pink lips pulled into a beguiling smile, "Come on, just one dance?"

"One," he repeated firmly. He let her lead him to the floor, watching the sway of her ass, the tightening of her legs muscles with each step. Kitty lifted her arms to his shoulders, hands curving around the back of his neck, drawing him slowly closer. Letting her dictate the pace, Victor's hands skimmed her sides until she stepped fully into his chest. Instantly his arms tightened, one hand flat to her lower back, the other holding the smooth hill of her hip.

They danced chest to chest for nearly four songs. Kitty's arms never leaving his neck, and Victor too invested in running his hands over every inch of her back to even think about letting go. Finally Kitty lifted her head, "It's been more than one song, Victor."

"You owe me."

She let her arms slide out from around his neck, hands coming to rest on his forearms.

"Time to go, little kitten."

Victor maneuvered through the crowd to pay his tab, Kitty pressed to his side as he fished his wallet out of his jeans. Her hand slid into the pocket his wallet had just exited and Victor shot her a warning look. Kitty ignored him, forehead to his bicep. A few men seated at the bar turned to appreciate the view, but Victor's snarl sent their stools spinning in the opposite direction.

"Relax," Kitty chided, his hand curving possessively around the back of her neck as they left the bar. When they reached his truck Kitty titled her head back, smiling up at him, "Thank you."

He brushed a kiss to her lips, swatted her butt and growled, "Hurry up and get in the damn truck so I can give you a real kiss."

A shiver slid down Kitty's spine at his words. Climbing obediently into the truck she watched him walk around the front of the car, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt as he did. Kitty ran a hand over her hair, trying to tame any stray curls before he joined her in the cab of his truck.

Victor opened the door, looking in at Kitty waiting for him. Her legs tucked demurely beneath her, curly dark hair spilling over her shoulder. She looked too perfect to be sitting in his truck, outside Sam's bar in upstate New York, in the middle of god awful nowhere.

"What're you waiting for?" She frowned. He needed no further invitation. Victor was beside her instantly, hands slipping down the arch of her hips to cup her bottom. Drawing her first against him and then into his lap he nuzzled her neck. His hands slid down her legs and to her ankles, rubbing the satin of her shoes.

"Rogue buy you these too, kitten?"

Kitty's head titled back, leaving her throat exposed for him, her only reply a tiny moan at the feel of his teeth against her skin. Her fingers tightened around handfuls of his flannel, when Victor took the pierced lobe of her ear between his teeth. He dug a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, bringing her face to his and kissing her mouth. Kitty released his shirt and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts to the front of his shirt. He growled when she wiggled her hips against his growing erection.

When his hand slid between her thighs Kitty leaned back to look him in the eye, "Victor, I'm not having sex with you in the parking lot."

He grinned, fingers slipping between the lace of her underwear and the silk of her folds, "Who said anything about having sex, sweetheart."

Her forehead connected with his at the feel of his fingers slipping slowly inside her.

"You're going to come for me and then I'll take you home to bed, Katherine."

"You can't," she breathed, back arching as he continued moving his fingers inside her. "You haven't told me why I'm here."

Victor growled irritably, "Fine. But you're still going to come for me, little kitten."

"Here?" She said around a low moan.

"Right here," he replied, dropping his mouth to her neck. Lifting his free hand to the neck of her dress he dragged it downwards, revealing the pert tops of her breasts and the lacy bra he'd picked out. Running his mouth and tongue lazily along her skin Victor murmured through Kitty's moans, "That's right, baby."

The feel of his mouth on her exposed nipple was her undoing. Her head tipped back, her spine arching and her thighs shaking as the orgasm rippled through her. Victor didn't lift his head or slip his fingers out from between her damp thighs until she went completely still against him, breathing heavily. Kitty dropped her head to his shoulder, sated, exhausted and still riding the rippling aftershocks of her orgasm.

He ran his hand gently across her back, trying to remember the last time he'd brought a woman to orgasm without finishing himself first. Victor lifted her off his shoulder to kiss her mouth, her pupils were hugely dilated and her cheeks flushed perfectly pink.

"Now, I'll get you home, little kitten."


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

"Don't go."

Victor was on the top step of the back porch, stripped down to a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He turned back towards the house, Kitty was standing in the doorway, wearing an over sized t-shirt and nothing else. She'd gathered her curls into a bun on the very top of her head.

"What's the matter, kitten?"

They'd been home only a few minutes, Katherine disappearing upstairs to change and Victor preparing to prowl the woods.

"Don't hunt tonight, just come to bed."

He moved a little closer, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Please?" She asked quietly. Victor looked her over, wondering when she'd gotten him so tightly wrapped around her finger. She'd only been with him a week, and already one look into her big blue eyes could convince him to do just about anything.

"Fine," he replied gruffly, ushering her back into the house. Kitty moved up the stairs as he flicked off the downstairs lights. Victor peeled his shirt up and over his head as he followed after her. Pushing both his shirt and discarded jeans into the laundry basket by the stairs he crawled into bed.

Instead of pushing underneath the covers he moved gently up Kitty's body, stopping when they were face to face. He propped his head up in his hand, elbow spearing the edge of her pillow. Kitty tilted her head, forehead against his bicep, looking up at him through sleepy eyes. A little smile tipped the corners of her mouth.

"What?" He demanded softly, eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you dance?"

Victor frowned, "I don't like to."

Kitty picked her head up off the pillow, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, "You're not a bad dancer, Mr. Creed. Maybe you should try it more often."

Victor dipped his head for a real kiss but Kitty turned her face into his neck.

"What's the matter?" He demanded, trying to wiggle his free hand beneath the blankets to touch her. She murmured something into the side of his neck and he stopped moving all together, not sure he'd heard her right. "What was that, kitten?"

She repeated, barely louder, "If you start that again I'm going to want to have sex with you."

"What's so wrong about that."

His hand finally slipped beneath the pile of blankets she'd pulled up to her chin, his fingers brushing up her side. Kitty squirmed, "Because you haven't told me everything I need to know yet."

Victor relented, drawing his hand back into sight, "Last week you said the only way you'd let me put my hands on you was to find about more about Logan."

Her cheeks colored, "I was lying. You were being such an ass."

He nuzzled her neck, "You'll get used to it, kitten."

"Tonight at the bar you said you don't like people touching what's yours."

"It's true," Victor replied, face still against the smooth column of her throat.

"I'm not _yours_, Victor," Kitty said softly. Victor lifted his head, looking down at her with an unfathomable expression.

"As long as you're sleeping in my bed, in my house, you belong to me, little kitten."

Kitty's brow furrowed, "So what, once you take me back to the institute I'll never see you again?"

His eye brows shot skyward, "Afraid you'll miss me?"

She made a face, trying to put some space between them, but he settled his leg firmly across her thighs, trapping her.

"It was just a question, Victor."

"You'll see me, kitten," he replied, his hand slipping around the back of her neck, pulling her face close to his. Kissing her lips he settled back into his pillow, shifting the blankets out from underneath him and over his chest. Kitty curled up at his side, resting her head in the valley between his neck and shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, and Victor not long after her.

Two nights later, sitting around the table, a bottle of Jack between them, Kitty asked for a thorough explanation of what he needed from her.

"I need you to phase me into a facility about forty miles north of here."

"What kind of facility?" She asked, plunking an ice cube from her glass onto the top of her tongue. "Why can't you get in on your own?"

"I've tried," Victor growled, ignoring Kitty's snort and continuing, "It's owned by a man named Stryker, he conducts his experiments there."

"Experiments?"

"On mutants, kitten."

She frowned, pushing the half melted ice cube into her cheek to ask, "What kinds of experiments is he performing on them?"

"I don't know much-"

"What do you know."

He pinned her with a glare, "The less you know, the better."

"Tell me what you know, Victor," Kitty replied, ignoring his warning expression.

"Stryker's trying to harvest their mutated genes, to harness the powers for other uses."

Kitty made a face, "What about the mutants he's taking them from."

Victor's expression cooled, "Stryker isn't concerned about their well-being, just their genes."

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "That's terrible."

"I told you."

"I'd prefer to know everything before we go in there," she replied. "What do you plan on doing when we get in there?"

Victor's gaze slid sideways, his hand curling around the bottle of whiskey to pour himself another glass, "I want Stryker."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm not sure yet," Victor replied honestly, finishing his fresh glass of whiskey in one swig. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she shrugged. "I don't think so."

Victor nodded, capping the whiskey and waiting for a fresh round of questioning. Eventually Kitty lifted her eyes to him across the table, frowning, "That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's all you need me for?" She asked, "to phase you through some concrete wall that's too thick for even your skull to break through?"

"Don't be a wise ass," he warned.

She held up her hands, "Fine, but really- that's all?"

Victor rubbed the back of his neck, "it's the only way I'm getting in there."

"What's in there that's so important?" She asked, "Besides Stryker."

He straightened, meeting her gaze pointedly, "that doesn't matter."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now what," Victor groaned, sensing mutiny.

"It just seems strange."

"Strange?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Kitty asked looking around. Victor slapped a hand down on the table between them.

"What did I tell you about being a fucking wise ass."

"You don't scare me anymore."

Victor leaned back, hand still between them, smirking, "Really, kitten?"

"No."

"Come here."

Kitty furrowed her brow, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "It's not because I'm scared."

"Then what's the reason?" Victor goaded.

She gave him a slow smirk as she stood up, "I already told you: because I don't _want_ to."

With that she turned to disappear from the kitchen. Victor knocked the table between them onto its side, and started after her. At the sound of the upended table Kitty ran, scurrying through the living room and halfway up the stairs before Victor caught up and pinned her to the wall. Catching her breath Kitty looked up at him, a slight smirk still tipping the corners of her lips skyward.

"I'd get that self satisfied smirk off your face, Katherine," Victor warned, claws biting into the soft skin of her arms. Kitty squirmed a little under the pressure and Victor growled a warning.

"Alright, alright," she held still, looking up at him straight faced.

"Now what were you saying, kitten, before you ran out of the kitchen like a little rabbit" Victor asked quietly, his face close to hers, "about not being afraid of me?"

Kitty peered up at him through loose curls, her smirk returning, "I thought you enjoyed a good rabbit hunt."

Victor's mouth went dry at her playful tone.

"Don't tease me, kitten."

Her head cocked to one side, still coy she asked, "Or what?"

Victor moved his body flush to hers, "Don't play dumb, little girl."

Kitty hitched her legs around Victor's hips, leaning her head back against the wall so the apex of her thighs ground against his.

"What are you doing," Victor groaned, hands still pinning her wrists to the wall. Her hair slid from her shoulders to trail down her back, exposing the twin peaks of her hardened nipples. Victor's eyes bounced from their mashed lower halves to her breasts to her flushed face. Her blue eyes sparkled with something dangerously close to desire and he felt his control snap.

He pressed his mouth to hers, taking her lower lip between his teeth and sucking until she groaned. She twisted her wrists in an attempt to free them but Victor only tightened his hold, "Victor-"

His lips made a trail of kisses down her neck, he sank his teeth into the skin above her jumping pulse. Kitty threw her head back, grinding against him, demanding he hurry up. Moving his hands to the backs of her thighs he drew her firmly against him and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. He deposited her onto the bed, reaching down and drawing a single claw through the front of her shirt, ripping the fabric neatly in two. Kitty ran both hands up his stomach, his t-shirt bunching up around her wrists. When she reached his shoulders she pulled it up and over his head, moving her mouth along the trail her hands had just made. Groaning Victor pushed her flat to the bed, "You're driving me fucking crazy."

She smiled, foot tracing the muscles of his thigh, "That's the point, Mr. Creed."

Ridding her of the remainder of her clothes Victor ran his hands over every inch of her exposed flesh. She squirmed under his close scrutiny and Victor nuzzled her neck lovingly at the sight of her pink cheeks, "What's the matter, kitten."

"I'm naked and you're not," she replied, reaching for the buckle of his jeans.

He pinned her wrists to the bed, dipping his head towards her chest with a smirk, "I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."

Three hours later they were laid out across the bed, exhausted, entirely naked and tangled up in sheets, clothes and each other's arms. Kitty had a leg thrown over him, her head on his chest. Victor ran his claws gently up and down her back, the velvet of her skin prickling with goose bumps under his attention.

He kept replaying the moment he'd entered her in his mind. The perfect "O" of her lips, the way her thighs had lifted off the sheets to curve around his waist, her nails leaving trailing marks parallel with his spine. She'd demanded to be on top after a while, straddling his thighs and kissing him languidly, suspending her lower half just far enough away to tease him. His hand coming down hard across her backside had been the wrong kind of encouragement he quickly learned, when all she did was moan and lift her ass a little higher.

Her third, and final, orgasm rippling around him had been the end of his control. He'd buried himself deep inside her, matching her softening moans with a roar. She'd remained perfectly still beneath him, until he lifted his head and pinned her with a satisfied smirk. Only then did her face break into a brilliant smile, and her arms curve around his neck.

They'd been in bed almost forty minutes, perfectly silent when Kitty lifted her head to look at him.

"What's the matter, kitten."

"What're you thinking about?" She asked, propping her chin up on his chest bone.

He grinned, hand slipping down the curve of her ass to drag her closer, "I'm thinking about doing that again."


	16. Chapter 16

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

The following afternoon Victor drove into town, picking up supplies and food. He pressed a kiss to Kitty's forehead before he left, leaving her tucked into the arm of the couch napping.

It was well after dark when he drove back up the mountain side. Victor squinted into the woods, usually from the spot he parked his truck he could make out the dim lights of the cabin. Human eyes would never be privy to the dim glow of the far off cabin, but he had always been able to spot it. Frowning he parked the truck and stepped out. Still nothing. Leaving the packages behind he crouched to all fours and bounded across the dirt. As he neared the clearing it became all too obvious he hadn't seen any lights because there was nothing to see.

He crashed through the front door, irregardless of terrifying Kitty, knowing she was probably traumatized enough.

"Katherine?" He called, shutting the door and shedding his coat, "Kitten, where are you?"

The house was entirely silent and entirely empty. He immediately yanked open his dresser drawers, growling at the emptiness. Her clothes were gone, the duffel Logan had dropped off was also missing.

Stomping out back to tinker with the generator, Victor gave the house a second thorough search once the lights were restored. Only then did he find the note scribbled in Kitty's no nonsense, all capitalized hand writing. Crumpling it in his fist, Victor snatched his keys off the counter top and headed for the door.

He drove straight through the night. The sky was pearly gray when he pulled up outside the institute. The stone building was monstrous up close. He weighed his options. Normally, barging in and taking what he wanted would have been the only option, but he had a feeling Kitty wouldn't take too kindly to that.

Before he could even step outside his truck a voice pierced his temples.

_Victor, Katherine is safely here. You're welcome to come in and see for yourself._

Victor's eyes lifted to the mansion, in the far right window he could see the silhouette of Charles Xavier's head and shoulders. Squinting past Xavier he could make out a heavy oak desk and sprawling book shelves. Deciding to take the old man up on his offer to _come in_ Victor exited his truck. He could play nice, though, he had no intention of taking _no_ for an answer.

Xavier met him at the door, hands folded neatly in his lap, gray eyes on Victor's face.

"Where's Katherine?" Victor demanded, eyes scanning the interior of the mansion.

"Downstairs in a meeting," Xavier replied. "I'll take you to her, once you've told me what it is you need from her."

"Her mutation."

Xavier said no more, the pressure at Victor's temples alerting him to a mental probe. Victor did the only thing he could think of to deter the man. He pictured Kitty stark naked. Xavier's poker face was impressive as he ended his investigation and cleared his throat.

"You have no intention of harming her?"

"No."

Xavier nodded slowly, clearly not completely satisfied, but motioned for Victor to follow him. The elevator dropped them deeper into the mansion, the doors opened to an entirely white hallway. A complete turn around from the dark wood and high windows of the upper floors. Victor followed Xavier to the very end of the hall, where he slid open a door.

Inside Jean was holding court, papers spread across a long table, computer keys ticking away, and a projector flickering images across a white wall. Victor's eyes scanned the room, something like relief washing over him at the sight of Kitty's mass of dark curls.

"Katherine."

Every head in the room turned. Victor's shoulder was pressed to the door frame, arms across his chest. Xavier was at his hip, hand raised to suggest everyone sit back down.

"What?" She asked, barely looking up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. Her attempt at nonchalance had the entirely opposite effect, every set of eyes bounced between her pink cheek's and the possessive glare in Victor's eyes.

"Come here."

Kitty's eyes lifted to meet his, she opened her mouth but before she could speak Victor quirked an eyebrow skyward, "You'd rather have this talk right here?"

Pulling her glasses off her nose and dropping them onto the table she pushed back her chair.

"I'll be right back," she announced, Logan grumbled something which she pointedly ignored. Xavier moved further into the room, tapping papers and pointing at the projector, asking questions to take attention off of Kitty and Victor.

Meeting Victor at the door, Kitty made to move past him. He stopped her with a hand on the curve of her cheek.

"Should have listened the first time I asked," he said softly, sealing his lips to hers for a brief kiss. Kitty glared up at him, the room had gone noticeably quiet behind her. Practically shoving him out the door Kitty sealed it shut behind them. All too aware of the eruption of voices inside, Logan's the loudest of them all.

"You're such a-"

He had her backed into the wall before she could finish berating him. Lips on hers, hands scaling her thigh to shoulder. Kitty gave up with a muffled groan, circling her arms around his neck and opening her mouth against his. Eventually Victor lifted his head, eyes searching her face. Kitty leaned her head back against the wall, exposing the fluttering pulse at the base of her throat, "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Barge into a meeting like that," her expression feuding between annoyed and turned on.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" Victor demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I assume you got my note?" Kitty asked, already knowing the answer.

He pulled a crumpled, clearly un-crumpled and neatly folded square of paper from the breast pocket of his flannel.

_Logan took me home._

Kitty touched the crinkled paper, it had had the desired effect. Though Victor had arrived sooner than even Kitty expected.

"What happened?" He said, the note making him see red all over again. Bad enough he'd come home to an empty house, but to discover she'd left with another man. _Jimmy_ no less.

"The power went out while you were gone," Kitty replied. "The Professor heard me panicking and sent Logan to get me. He didn't give me a choice."

Victor opened his mouth to say more but Kitty spoke first.

"Now," Kitty continued, ignoring his glare, "back to what I was saying, you can't treat me like a child in front of the others."

Victor smirked down at her, "I wouldn't kiss a child hello."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, you can't order me around and expect me to be at your beck and call."

Victor nosed the skin of her neck just below her ear, sniffing out the twin marks he'd left on her throat. Kitty shifted against him, "That tickles-"

Running his tongue across the marks he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth, "You're mine, Katherine. I'm allowed to be impatient about getting what's mine."

Kitty's breath hitched in her throat, "We talked about this, Victor. I'm not _yours_."

Victor lifted his eyes to hers, "I fell asleep inside you last night, baby. Or did you forget already?"

Her cheeks went instantly pink at the memory of falling asleep beneath him, her arms still curved around his neck. Only to be woken up a few hours later to him growing hard inside her.

"Victor-"

"Darlin'?"

Victor's eyes flew to the doorway of the conference room. Logan was coming through it.

"What did you call her?" Victor growled. Kitty grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Don't start," she said quietly. Turning to Logan, "I was just coming back in."

His hands were fisted at his sides, eyes bouncing between Victor and Kitty.

"I'll see you when this is through," Kitty said, pulling herself out of Victor's embrace.

Victor caught her chin between his fingers, "I'll be waiting."

Logan cleared his throat and Kitty instantly turned to go. Victor met Logan's gaze over her head, baring his teeth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty ducked back into the room, Logan following after her. Victor made himself comfortable in the conference room across the way.

Everyone looked up when they came in.

"Half-pint."

She chewed her bottom lip, not meeting anyone's gaze, "What?"

Rogue slapped a hand to the table, "We're in the middle of a meeting, Logan. Can't your lecture wait?"

Logan relented, taking his seat and allowing Kitty to do the same. Beneath the table Rogue squeezed Kitty's wrist, mouthing _he's sexy_.

Jean cleared her throat and picked up where she'd left off. Kitty pushed her glasses back onto her nose and resumed taking notes. Logan sat on her other side, glaring at Rogue over Kitty's head, completely oblivious to the meeting continuing around him.

It was over in less than an hour, and everyone began filing out. Kitty stayed seated, judging from everyone's sudden silence upon reaching the doorway, Victor was close by. Logan stayed by her side, arms stacked over his chest.

"Come on," Rogue said, a hand slipping under his arm and tugging.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be an ass," she replied, still pulling on his shirtsleeve. Bending at the waist, her hair tickling his neck as she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, whispering a promise or two.

He harrumphed, but finally did as she asked, following her out of the room. Logan turned back upon reaching the doorway, pinning Kitty with a glare, "We'll be right upstairs, half-pint."

"She knows where we'll be, Logan," Rogue said, practically dragging him down the hallway. Kitty couldn't help but smile, she had that man wrapped around her finger ten times over. The Professor was the last to leave, repeating Logan's sentiment telepathically as he disappeared through the doorway.

Kitty continued typing on her computer, finalizing the notes she'd taken. When Victor appeared in the doorway she finally looked up, fingers tips still against the keys.

"You brought everything back here when you left yesterday," he said quietly. His arms moving across his chest, shoulder braced against the door frame. Kitty looked him over, from the stubble on his cheeks to the wide set of his shoulders. She'd slept poorly last night, and knew his absence was to blame.

"I wasn't sure when I'd be back."

"Did you really think I wasn't going to come for you?"

Kitty shook her head, "I assumed you would. I just didn't know when."

Victor moved further into the room, taking the seat directly across from her. She'd scraped her hair into a curly knot at the top of her head, leaving a few wayward curls brushing her cheekbones. Her tortoise shell glasses were fashionably large, but Victor had a feeling she didn't know or care.

"What're you looking at?" She demanded softly, closing her computer and leaning back in her chair.

"You don't look half bad in glasses, sweetheart," Victor said, starting to grin. "I have a librarian fantasy you'd be perfect for."

Kitty tilted her head to the side, starting to smile, "You're asking for trouble."

He crooked a finger at her, "Come over here."

"And run the risk of Logan tearing through the door?" She laughed, packing up her computer. "I don't think so, Mr. Creed."

"Then get your ass to the truck so I can take you home."

Kitty pinned him with a frown, "I am home, Victor."

"My home," he growled, standing up to meet her at the door. Taking her chin between his fingers he warned her, "I'm not asking, sweetheart."

Kitty nodded her understanding, leading him back to the elevator. Hitting the necessary buttons she leaned back against the cool walls of the box, computer to her chest, all too aware of Victor's eyes on her.

"There's cameras," she warned, knowing exactly what he had in mind. He looked ready to say the hell with it, but at that moment the doors slid open, revealing Logan, who apparently could be persuaded no further than the downstairs couch, with Rogue pouting beside him.

Before he could say anything Kitty's free hand was hitched to her hip, "Logan-"

"What're you doing with him?" Logan demanded, pointedly ignoring Rogue's hand on his arm.

Victor opened his mouth to intervene but Kitty stopped him, "Mr. Creed needs my help."

Logan snorted, "You make it sound like he's asking for it."

"He is."

"Then what's the cuff on your wrist?" He asked.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, willing him to stop making things more difficult than they had to be, but the damage was done. Even Rogue seemed genuinely distressed by the small silver bangle.

Victor stepped forward, "The cuff is from me. It'll come off when I'm finished with her."

Logan shook his head, "You'll take it off her now."

"You must not have heard me the first time," Victor replied through gritted teeth. Repeating his sentence, "I'll remove the cuff once I'm finished with her."

The silvery metal of Logan's claws peeked out from between his knuckles, Victor instantly bared his fangs in a snarl.

"Enough!" Kitty dropped her computer onto a nearby chair and stepped between them. Her palm splayed across Victor's chest in an effort to calm him. "Victor's promised to take it off once I've done what he needs."

"You're not leaving with him," Logan said.

"To hell she's not," Victor growled. Rogue clambered off the couch, taking Logan's face between her gloved hands.

"It's up to Kitty, Logan. You know that."

"You want to know what that cuff does?" Logan demanded, looking down at Rogue. "It keeps her from phasing."

Rogue frowned, instantly uncertain, turning to Kitty, "He's taken your powers away from you?"

"Temporarily," Victor replied.

"I'll be gone another week, that's all."

Logan's expression was no less furious.

"Pack what you want to bring with you," Victor said, looking down at her with a look that suggested she hurry. "We're leaving."

"My bag is still upstairs," she replied.

"You didn't unpack?" Rogue asked.

"She knew better," Victor snapped.

Kitty took him by his shirtsleeve, "Come on."

Allowing her to lead him up the wide staircase and to her bedroom he waited until they were safely inside to pin her flat to the wall.

"I'm starting to lose my patience, Katherine."

She narrowed her eyes, "This would be easier if you'd stop picking fights with Logan."

"I'm not talking about that," he growled softly, pressing himself flush to her so she could feel the discomfort straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"You need to learn a little self control, Mr. Creed."

"Not when it comes to you," Victor said, mouth dropping onto hers. Kitty wound an arm around his neck, moaning a little when his fingers curled around a hank of her curls. "Ready, sweetheart?"

He gathered her bag off her bedroom floor, shouldering it as Kitty looked around the room for anything else she wanted.

Logan was exactly where they'd left him, claws half extended, still fuming.

"I'll be back," Kitty said, meeting his eyes.

"One week."

She nodded, giving him a hug that brought a growl to Victor's lips. Logan kept an arm around her back, meeting Victor's eyes over her head.

"Don't forget," he said, finally releasing her. "I know exactly where to find you when a week's up."

Kitty stepped backwards, Victor's hand instantly around her arm, "Lets go, little kitten."


	18. Chapter 18

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty was silent beside him, legs tucked under her, the duffel bag between them on the seat. He drove nearly three hours before turning off the highway. The sky was bright orange above the trees, it was nearly twilight.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"We're stopping for the night," Victor replied, pulling into a motel similar to the one they'd stayed in their first night together. Gathering her bag, and his own from the back of the truck Victor lead the way to the main house.

Their room was small, but the bed was hugely spacious and filled with pillows, and the bathroom relatively clean.

"Are you tired?" Kitty asked, trying to determine the reason for his sudden stop.

"Not yet."

He unbuttoned his flannel, watching her.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because we've got things to discuss."

Kitty took a step back, "What are you talking about."

He prowled after her, ignoring the uncertainty in her eyes, "That note you left me."

"It was supposed to get your attention," Kitty said.

"You got my attention, sweetheart."

"I only mentioned Logan because-"

"Because you knew it'd raise my blood pressure."

She glared at him, "Because you'd know exactly where to find me."

Victor was still closing in on her, and Kitty was running out of space to evade him.

"You knew I'd find you regardless," Victor replied. "You were trying to make a point about who you belong to."

Her chin went up a bit, her spine straightening, "So what if I was?"

Victor was on her in an instant, pinning her wrists to the wall, "It's too late, little kitten," his knee slid suggestively between her legs, grinding against the apex of her thighs as he continued, "I've had you, and until this is off," his claw clicked against her cuff, "I've got you."

He dipped his head, running his lips over his marks on her neck, "And don't think this cuff coming off means I'm through with you."

Kitty's eyes widened, and Victor continued, "You're mine even if you don't want to believe it."

"Stop saying that," Kitty hissed, instantly wiggling against his grip.

"And I intend to prove my point, right here, right now."

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, ready to tell him to fuck off. He didn't give her a chance, lowering his mouth to hers with crushing force. He released her wrists to slid each hand up her shirt.

"Victor," she jerked her face to the side, breathing heavy. His fingers had reached the clasp of her bra. The ache between her thighs was damning proof she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Katherine," he growled. Something in his tone made her slide her gaze back to his, "I'm not taking no for an answer tonight."

She whimpered softly, and Victor kissed her again, growling at the feel of her nails digging into his biceps. He picked her up, depositing her roughly on the bed. Victor removed her pants, leaving her entirely naked below him. He could smell her arousal heightening as he planted kisses across her collar bones.

"I'm not going to stop until you're screaming my name."

Sliding himself inside her he pressed her deeper into the mattress with each thrust of his hips. Kitty moaned, hands grasping fist-fulls of the blanket underneath her. Victor continued pounding, keeping her legs pinned beneath his, almost flat to the mattress.

"Victor-"

"That's right," he said, mouth against hers, nipping at her bottom lip. Kitty thrashed beneath his insistent, constant thrusts.

"Enough, Victor."

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

Her thighs were shaking in an effort to hang onto some semblance of control, her nails tracking red lines down his skin. His name on her lips over and over again, just as he'd asked.

"Again, Katherine," Victor murmured into her ear, driving deeper still. Collecting her wrists he pinned them to the mattress as another shuddering orgasm ripped through her, he could feel her muscles spasm again and again around him.

"Please-"

"I like you begging," he smirked, the feel of her beneath him, the sound of her moans in his ear, was beginning to drive him over the edge.

After what seemed like an eternity he thrust a final time, collapsing atop her. Kitty groaned beneath him, her entire body aching. He finally released her wrists, she didn't bother to move them, her arms limply splayed around her head.

Victor lifted himself up onto his elbow, looking her over, she was pink, sweaty and absolutely perfect.

"You're going to be sore in the morning, little kitten."

She groaned a second time, eyes still closed, "I'm sore right now."

Victor lifted himself off her, a finger on her inner thigh. She'd have bruises by morning as well from the looks of it. Kitty squirmed out from under his touch, eyes finally blinking open, her pupils huge.

Victor planted his hands on either side of her, the mattress depressing under his weight.

"How was that?" He asked, mouth on her throat.

She shrugged, her expression playful, "It was alright."

He nipped her skin with a growl.

"I'll need a week to recover," she said. "At least."

"I can only promise a couple hours," he met her gaze.

She shook her head, laughing, "Absolutely not, Victor Creed. You've exhausted me for tonight."

Victor inched back onto the bed, knees on either side of her, a grin curving across his mouth. He ducked his head, mouth resting just above one rosy nipple, "Not by a long shot, sweetheart."


	19. Chapter 19

**Present Day**

_**New**_** York**

Kitty woke up aching. Her neck was rubbed raw from Victor's stubbled cheeks, her hips baring the red pricks of his claws and her inner thighs bruised purple. She stretched, arms above her head, releasing a little groan.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Victor was propped up beside her, back against a pile of pillows. Kitty blinked up at him, pushing a knot of tangled curls out of her eyes.

"Morning."

"How're you feeling?" He asked, smirking a little at her resounding groan. "That good, huh?"

Slapping his hand away from her waist she narrowed her eyes at him. Victor laughed, ignoring her glare and scooping her up and into his chest. He slid a hand down her back to rest on the generous curve of her butt.

"Don't even think about it," Kitty said, palm against his heartbeat.

"You're laying on me, completely naked," Victor replied. "That's the only thing I can think about."

"I need a week to recover."

"If I remember correctly, you gave me that line last night too, little kitten."

"Well, I mean it this time," Kitty replied, fingers lacing into the hair on his chest and tugging.

"Then stop goddamn pulling on my chest hair," he growled back. She lifted her eyes to his, grinning a little. He warned, "Don't give me that look."

Kitty batted her eyelashes at him, blue eyes sparkling, "What look?"

The palm of his hand coming down hard on her backside sent her scurrying. Victor caught her before she could get far, pinning her to the sheets. She squirmed, "Don't-"

"Even think about it?" He finished, dipping his head for a kiss.

"Victor?"

He leaned back, propping his head in his hand, "What?"

Kitty shifted beside him, tilting her face to his, and simultaneously bringing her cuffed wrist into view, "Will you take this off?"

Victor looked at her, frowning, "The deal is-"

"I know the deal," she said. "But you put this on me to keep me from getting away from you. Now you know I won't run off."

He was still frowning. Kitty sat up, pushing him onto his back so she could sit on his hips. Running both hands up his chest, her palms soft and cool against his face. She bent at the waist, kissing him softly, "Please?"

"Climbing all over me isn't going to sway my decision," Victor replied gruffly. His growing erection proving him very, very wrong.

"Fine," she slid off of him, perching at the foot of the bed and out of reach. Holding up her wrist she implored him yet again, "Please."

Victor shook his head slowly and her expression darkened, "Give me one good reason you can't take this off of me."

"It'll be easier if I just show you," smirking he snatched her wrist in his hand and dragged her beneath him.

Kitty fought him, "If the only reason is so that you can man handle me whenever you feel like it, I'll never fucking forgive you."

Victor had her securely trapped beneath him within seconds, his face hovering just above hers.

"Or are you afraid I'll start thinking I'm something besides prey if you make an exception for me."

His expression darkened, "After last night I didn't think you'd need to question _exactly _what you are to me."

"A good lay?"

"Don't get fucking cute with me," he snarled.

"What do you want me to say?" She demanded, "That I'm _yours_?"

Victor continued glaring down at her.

Kitty shook her head, "I won't be anything until my job is done and this cuff is off."

"And then?"

"It's up to you," she replied.

"You really think I'll disappear when all this is done," Victor said, unable to fully blame her for doubting him, but furious all the same.

"I'm counting on it."

He rolled off and away from her, shutting himself into the bathroom and practically yanking the faucet free of the sink turning on the water. Splashing cold water across his face he pressed his forehead to the mirror. She was tearing his guts out without even lifting a fucking finger.

Within the hour they were packed and back on the road. Kitty was utterly silent beside him, forehead pressed to the window, each breath creating a little pocket of fog on the glass. Victor drove faster than usual, a last ditch effort to get a rise, to get anything out of Kitty. But she remained totally silent, eyes on the furry evergreens whipping past her.

When he finally parked the truck in its usual spot, it was afternoon, the sun was high in the sky. Kitty still hadn't said a word, the inhibitor cuff catching what seemed like every ray of sunlight as they made their way to his cabin. She spent the remainder of the afternoon arranging her clothes in his top drawer, leaving him to pace around downstairs.

Victor finally sequestered himself to the back porch. Not trusting himself to continue listening to her rustle around in his bedroom and not march up there to shake a few words out her. He'd been sitting out back for hours judging by the slow dip of the sun across and finally below the tree tops. A fresh bottle of whiskey sat at his hip, the top unscrewed, no glass in sight.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Kitty open the screen door behind him.

"Aren't you going out to hunt?"

He swung around, startled and furious that she'd snuck up on him without even meaning to.

"No."

Kitty remained in the doorway, taking in the nearly gone whiskey and his scowl.

"Come here," he said, holding out a hand. She edged closer, allowing him to pull her into his lap when she was within reach.

"Why aren't you going to hunt?"

Victor slipped his arms around her, hands connecting at her hipbone.

"Don't feel like it."

"Every time we argue it's the first thing you do."

"We're not arguing now."

Kitty gave him an arch look, "Not right now, no. But earlier we were."

"Well I guess the drive cooled me off."

"You drove nearly a hundred miles an hour the whole way here," she replied. "If anything I thought the drive would just get you more riled up."

"You're starting to piss me off," Victor warned.

"I asked a simple question."

"And I-"

"Gave me a line of bullshit answers," Kitty finished for him.

Victor glared at her for a while, finally grumbling, "The last time I left, I came home to an empty house."

Her head tilted to one side, "You're not hunting because you're afraid I'll leave again?"

He grunted and Kitty slid an arm around his neck, "Victor."

The tension didn't leave his shoulders, and the muscle in his jaw was still jumping.

Kitty pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek, "I won't leave until the job is done."

"And then what?" He turned to look her in the eye.

She faltered, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Victor carefully lifted her off his lap, "That said it all, sweetheart."

Disappearing into the house, he abandoned the porch and his whiskey to Kitty.


	20. Chapter 20

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

She finished his whiskey, taking great pleasure in hurtling the empty bottle at the nearest, thickest tree trunk. The shattered bottle sprayed across the dirt, adding to Victor's growing collection of broken glass. Victor was immediately in the doorway, illuminated by the kitchen lights behind him, "What're you doing?"

Kitty stood up, swaying a little. He stared at her, arms crossed over his chest, "Did you finish that bottle, little kitten?"

Her hands went to her hips, expression indignant, "I wouldn't have smashed it if the bottle was still full."

Victor swallowed a smile, "Of course not, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"Sweetheart?"

She wrinkled her nose, "You sound my like Grandfather."

"I'm probably twice as old as your Grandfather, kitten," he replied. Kitty looked him over, calculating in her head. Moving to stand by the railing, fingers curving around the wood he continued, "What would you prefer. Honey? Baby? _Darlin'_?"

"Don't be an ass."

Victor growled in response and Kitty shook her head, "Rogue's his _darlin'._ Not me."

"You sound disappointed," he said quietly.

"I was," Kitty replied honestly. Victor's claws dug into the wood of the railing at her admission. She moved closer, elbows against the railing.

"Was?"

"I grew out of it," Kitty shrugged. "It was puppy love."

Victor looked down at her, "So now what?"

"Now he's like the big brother I never had," Kitty replied. "And he meant was he said."

"What?"

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze, "He'll be here when the week is up."

"You'll be free to go by then," Victor replied.

"What will you do once I'm gone?"

"Move on to the next job."

Kitty straightened, "Next job, or next woman?"

Victor cupped her hip, sliding her between his chest and the railing. Tipping her face to his with a single finger beneath her chin he brushed a series of kisses from her jaw to her lips. Against her mouth, he murmured, "Maybe my next job is a woman."

"What kind of job is it?"

"The wooing kind."

Kitty's fingers found the upper buttons of his flannel, undoing a few. She pressed her mouth to the pulse at the base of his throat, trailing kisses slowly higher.

"What's she like?"

His voice was a hoarse growl, "Who?"

"The woman you're planning to woo."

Victor scooped her up, reclaiming his abandoned seat on the bench and taking her with him. Kitty's thighs bracketed his waist, palms on the front of his flannel, eye brows still raised in question.

"What's she like," Victor repeated, mulling it over for a while. A smile touching the corners of his mouth as he finally replied, "She's a royal pain in the ass about just about everything. She's stubborn as hell, bossy when she's not getting her way, and she's got a mean right hook if you corner her."

"She sounds like the perfect woman," Kitty rolled her eyes.

Victor grinned, continuing, "She's too smart for her own good, and as loyal as they come."

"What's she look like?" Kitty asked.

His eyes dipped lower than her face, tracing the outline of her body, "She's a knockout. She's got the best damn legs I've ever laid eyes on, and an ass a man could sink his teeth into."

Her cheeks turned pink at his words. Victor pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck with a low growl, "You're right. She's all woman, and perfect, Katherine."

"Sounds like you're in for a challenge, Mr. Creed."

He leaned back, looking her dead in the eye, "She doesn't stand a fucking chance, sweetheart."

Kitty slid carefully off his lap, all too aware of Victor watching her return to the house, her cheeks apple red. She climbed the stairs to his bedroom, replaying his words again and again. _She's all woman, and perfect, Katherine._

Victor joined her upstairs, pulling his flannel the rest of the way open and unzipping his jeans. His eyes on Kitty as stripped down to her undies, and slid one of his t-shirts over her head. At the feel of him pressing flush to her back she squirmed, "Not tonight."

He growled low in his throat. Ignoring him, Kitty wiggled away and headed towards the bathroom. Victor prowled after her, trapping her inside the doorway, the door frame hard against her spine. She had to tilt her head way back to meet his gaze, "I mean it, Victor."

Victor sniffed the air, smirking back down at her, "I don't think you do, little kitten."

Kitty narrowed her eyes and pushed past him, opening the cabinet above the sink. He watched her smear minty paste across the bristles of her toothbrush and jam it into her mouth. Victor moved up behind her, one hand curving around the lip of the sink, the other making a lazy line up the side of her leg. She ignored him.

When he reached her hip he slid his hand deftly beneath her t-shirt, claws against the apex of her thighs. Her only reaction was to spit toothpaste into the sink. Victor growled his impatience, meeting her gaze in the mirror as he sliced her underwear at the hip. Kitty felt the thin fabric slip down her leg to puddle around her left foot.

She stomped on his instep, the whiskey making her feisty. Victor pressed flush to her, roughly pinning her hips against the sink.

"It's hard to say no to me," he said, "when I can smell exactly what you want, Katherine."

Kitty squirmed, "Wanting you and wanting to have sex with you are two different things, Victor."

"Smell the damn same to me, kitten," he replied, mouth to the shell of her ear.

"You got your way last night," she snapped. "Isn't that enough?"

His finger dipped between her thighs, stroking her folds to wet.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Katherine."

Victor positioned his legs between hers, spreading her thighs wider, and pushing her harder into the sink. Kitty braced her hands on either side of the silvery faucet, his fingers teasing her into compliance. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder, digging his incisors into her skin just hard enough to make her gasp.

She moaned his name when he planted kisses up the side of her neck. Meeting her eyes in the mirror he smirked slowly, "Still not interested, sweetheart?"

Kitty rocked her hips against his growing erection, eyes never leaving his as she demanded softly, "Fuck me."

She didn't need to ask twice. Victor's jeans were around his ankles almost instantly, his hand braced against the wall in front of her. Kitty arched her back, giving him better access to slip firmly, deeply inside her. When he did, she wiggled her hips, drawing a hissing breath from between his lips.

"If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last very long," he warned, beginning to thrust into her. Victor slid his free hand into her hair, pulling her head up so he could meet her eyes in the mirror. "I want you to look at me."

Kitty bit her bottom lip against a moan and his fingers tightened in her hair, "Come on, sweetheart. Don't be shy."

Victor's eyes never left her face, enjoying the blush in her cheeks, the hugeness of her pupils, the shape of her mouth when she moaned his name. He matched her shuddering orgasm with one of his own, her name on his lips as he poured into her. Kitty was breathing heavily, head bowed, curls trailing over her shoulders.

Victor curved an arm around her waist, turning her to face him so he could kiss her mouth. Kitty put her hands on either side of his face, kissing him back, utterly exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Two days later Victor shook Kitty awake at a quarter to five a.m.

"Katherine."

She blinked up at him, "What time is it?"

"Early. Get up, sweetheart. It's time."

His hand circled the inhibitor cuff, his claws ticking against the metal. Kitty sat up, yawning and squinting at the clock.

"Come on," Victor urged, moving away from the bed and downstairs. She slid out from between the warm sheets to shower and dress.

He was waiting for her downstairs when she appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was tugged into a tight pony tail and she was wearing her uniform. The black leather showcasing her every curve. Victor looked her over, giving her backside a appreciative pat as she walked by him.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked, ignoring his hands on her.

"You're going to phase me in," Victor replied simply.

"And then what?" She demanded. "I leave you there? I'm to come with you? What's happening once we're inside."

"You'll come with me in case I need help getting out."

"And once you find Stryker?"

Victor pinned her with a glare, "You already know what I plan to do to him when I find him."

She watched him through narrowed eyes, "There's something you're not telling me."

He moved to the kitchen table, papers were sprawled across the wood top. Kitty moved closer, there were pilfered blueprints, memos and various photographs. Victor spread the blueprint across the table for her to see, "This is the facility."

His finger tapped the page, "Here's where we need to get to."

It was deep within the facility, bracketed by sprawling hallways and what looked like multiple outer chambers.

"What's in there?"

"Stryker."

"You're sure?"

Victor's fingers traced the multiple outer layers defending the innermost room, "Look at how heavily protected it is."

"What's the facility made of?" Kitty asked.

"Concrete as far as I know, nothing you won't be able to get us through."

Kitty studied the precautions taken to protect the room Victor was dead set on reaching, frowning she asked, "And what happens if this doesn't work?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it's heavily guarded, what if we get caught?"

Victor rolled up the blueprint, tucking it into his knapsack, "Don't worry about that, kitten."

She looked ready to argue so he sealed her mouth with a kiss, "Trust me."

Kitty followed him through the still dark woods to his truck, still wondering exactly what she'd gotten herself into. Victor didn't release her from the inhibitor cuff until they had drive within two miles of the facility and had stopped to approach on foot. She held her wrist between them, watching him remove a small tool from the inner pocket of his knapsack. The cuff popped open when he jiggled the tool into a small hole on the underside of the bracelet. Kitty immediately rubbed her newly freed wrist, watching him tuck the tool and cuff back into his bag.

"What are you going to do with the cuff?" She asked.

Victor wagged his eyebrows at her, "I'll save it for a night you're in need of a little discipline."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, "You're sick."

He crushed her to his chest and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips before replying, "I just like to watch you squirm, little kitten."

"Don't be an ass."

Victor grinned down at her, slowly releasing her waist.

"Lets get this over with," Kitty said with a roll of her eyes. Victor had a strange look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You didn't phase away from me."

"Why would I phase away from you?" She frowned. He didn't respond, instead picked up her hand and lead her through the trees.

The facility was formidable looking, huge and concrete. Victor could make out sentries outside the walls, and was certain there were more of them within the building to protect Stryker and whatever experimentation was occurring. Pulling out the blueprint he'd procured, he lead Kitty around the facility, staying well within the cover of the trees.

"We'll go through that wall," he pointed. "Once we're inside we'll decide if we keep phasing or walk the floors."

Kitty nodded.

"How do you plan on killing Stryker and getting out of there alive?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I don't think-"

Victor looked down at her, "This is my mission, little kitten. Stop questioning everything I tell you."

She shut her mouth, eyes on the facility.

"Ready?"

Victor hadn't released her hand.

"We're going to walk in there hand-in-hand?" Kitty snorted.

He tightened his hold on her, "What did I tell you about questioning everything I say?"

Kitty curbed the instinct to phase out of his grip, "Sorry, sir."

Victor smirked a little, "That's better."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty stayed close to his side as they neared the building. She exercised her powers a little, sweeping her hands and finally her whole body in and out of the concrete. Flexing the muscles he'd suspended for the past two weeks.

"How do you feel?" He asked when she slipped back into view.

"Fine," this time she held her hand out to him, "lets go."

The hallway they entered into was almost empty, Victor tilted his head in the direction of the cameras mounted to the ceiling.

"Maybe it's best we keep phasing," Kitty said.

Victor nodded his agreement, pointing the way, holding the blueprint of the facility in his free hand. The first room they phased into was heavily guarded. At the sight of not just guards, but heavily armed guards, Kitty narrowed her eyes at Victor, "All this to protect their boss? Seems a little excessive, Victor."

Victor didn't bother with a reply, she'd figure out soon enough that the inner most room didn't belong to Stryker, but to his filing cabinets. He instantly tucked the blueprint out of harms way and dove into the fray, tearing his claws into anything within arms reach. One eye trained on Kitty across the room. He discovered quickly she didn't need any help from him. She was phasing around weapons and landing bone crushing blows to the men wielding them.

Finally, Kitty phased her way through the remaining men to Victor's side, "We should keep moving. It's too late to try and keep this contained."

Letting her pull him through the wall and into the next room full of armed men, Victor ripped out a few throats before Kitty suggested they let the men live and continue on.

The final outer room wasn't guarded, but alarmed. Upon their arrival warning sirens sounded instantaneously.

Kitty turned to face Victor, eyes narrowed,"Why does Stryker stay holed up in here all day?"

Victor shrugged, "That's his business, not mine."

She stopped him, hand gripping the front of his shirt.

"What's really in the next room?"

"We don't have a lot of time," Victor said brushing her hand off of him and picking up her arm.

"You're not getting any farther without my cooperation," Kitty said, phasing out of his grip. Victor growled in protest, turning to face her. "What are we really doing here?"

"Do we have to do this right now?" He demanded quietly. The sound of footsteps nearby and the whirling of alarms was getting deafening.

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ."

"I'd hurry up and start talking if you're interested in making it out of here alive," Kitty said, hitching both hands onto her hips.

"Stryker had Jimmy here."

Her eyes widened, "Logan?"

Victor's mouth was set in a grim line, "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Kitty digested the news for a few seconds, before meeting his eyes, still frowning.

"I don't understand what this has to do with you."

"Jimmy's my half-brother."

Kitty's mouth dropped open.

Victor ran a hand through his hair, "To my understanding, Stryker erased his memories. Jimmy doesn't remember anything past waking up here with adamantium for bones."

She shook her head, "There has to be some mistake-"

"I'll prove it to you, or you can prove me wrong," Victor replied, pointing a finger at the wall behind her. "Get me through this wall."

"What's beyond the wall?"

"All Stryker's files."

"Where's Stryker."

"I don't know, and I don't care. What I want is information. There'll be plenty of time to kill him once I've found out what I need to know."

Kitty looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me all this from the beginning?"

"And risk you telling Jimmy? Or Xavier?" Victor shook his head, "I don't think so." He reached out a hand, "If we want to get in there and get out in time, we've got to hurry."


	22. Chapter 22

**Present Day**

_**New**_** York**

No more than twenty minutes later Kitty was phasing them back out of the facility. The guards, their weapons and the facility itself proved poorly equipped to handle Kitty's mutation. The innermost room, had been stuffed with boxes and filling cabinets, meticulously labeled. It hadn't taken them long to get their hands on the files Victor was seeking. He'd tucked the necessary documents into his knapsack, all too aware of how quiet Kitty had become.

By the time they reached his truck she still hadn't said a word.

Victor waited until they were both inside the cab of the truck to try and get her attention, "Katherine."

"Just drive, Victor."

He did what she asked, taking them as far away from the facility as quickly as he could. Once they'd hit the highway the tension in Kitty's shoulders started to ebb.

She finally asked, "Why do you call him Jimmy?"

"Because that was his name. James Howlett."

Kitty shook her head, "Howlett?"

"The man his mother was married to."

"Where did the name Logan come from?"

"The man his mother fucked," Victor replied. "My father."

"You weren't kidding," she said quietly. "You and Logan, you're really related."

Victor looked at her, "No Katherine, I wasn't kidding."

"Logan's going to pitch a fit."

He lifted a shoulder, "Not his fault he's a bastard son."

Her fist smashed into his cheek before she could stop herself. Victor snarled at her, jerking the car onto the shoulder.

"Don't call him that again," she snapped, eyes blazing. When he turned to face, expression murderous, she warned him, "Don't even bother, I'll phase right out of this car."

Victor ignored her, sliding the inhibitor cuff out of a pocket in his knapsack. Kitty eyed him warily, "Not that again."

"There's something I didn't mention about this little cuff, sweetheart," Victor said, slipping it onto his own wrist. Kitty edged away, her back quickly connecting with the car door, the window cold against the shoulders. "This'll short circuit the mutation of who ever's wearing it, as well as any mutant's nearby. As long as they're close enough."

His hand snapped around her ankle, when she tried to phase out of his grip all she felt was a sizzle of electricity rushing up her spine. It was exactly what she'd felt around her wrist during any attempt to phase. Glaring at him she jammed her foot into his ribs, "That means your healing factor is on the fritz."

"You broke my fucking nose last week," Victor growled, twisting her foot away from his side.

Kitty narrowed her eyes, "You weren't kidding when you said it hurt for a couple days."

Victor grunted in response.

"But-"

Her voice trailed off and Victor frowned at her, demanding, "What?"

"You still smelled everything," her cheeks were tinged pink at the memory of exactly what he'd been smelling on her.

Victor smirked, "Maybe I was just guessing-"

She dug her opposite foot into his ribs, "You're an asshole."

Victor growled dangerously, "You're starting to piss me off, Katherine."

When he dragged her across the seat and into his lap, he wrapped a warning hand around her neck just as she was gearing up to head butt him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled. Kitty continued to struggle against him, clearly his superior physical strength had nothing to do with his mutation and everything to do with the sheer size of him. Finally giving up she dropped her head, hands wrapped around his wrist.

"I'll stop. Just put that fucking cuff away."

Victor surprised her by doing what she asked. Replacing it in his knapsack he turned back to face her, hands resting on either side of her thighs, claws pricking the leather of her suit.

"Katherine," he gave her a pointed look, so she knew exactly what he was referring to, "It's the truth, sweetheart."

She refused an answer, her expression still furious. Victor was right, if what he said was true, Logan was absolutely the bastard son of a good for nothing man.

"Now's your chance to ask what you want about Jimmy's past, Katherine."

Kitty looked up at him, "You're done trying to choke me?"

"For now," Victor growled.

Rolling her eyes she leaned back against the steering wheel, folding her arms across her chest.

"What happened to Mr. Howlett?"

"My father killed him."

Her eyes widened, "And then what?"

"Jimmy killed him," Victor replied matter-of-factly. "It triggered his mutation. And before he knew what he was doing he'd gutted him."

Kitty rubbed her hands up and down her arms, horrified. Victor reached up, curving a hand carefully around the back of her neck, and drawing her face to his shoulder. She settled against him, glad he'd calmed down enough to be gentle with her.

"What did his mother do? Was he arrested? How old was he?"

Victor cut off her continuous stream of questions by beginning to answer them as best he could, "We ran off that night, Jimmy couldn't have been any older than ten."

"You left with him, after he murdered your father?" He could feel Kitty's frown against his neck.

"He wasn't much of a father," Victor shrugged. "I wasn't sorry to see him dead."

"When did this happen?"

"A long time ago, kitten."

"How long?" She pressed.

Victor laughed, "Women weren't voting yet, if that's any clue."

Her head shot up from his shoulder, eyes wide, "How _old _are you?"

Victor couldn't help but grin, "Old enough to be your great grandpa."

Kitty made a face, "That's disgusting."

"I said I was old enough, not that I looked like him."

She couldn't help but smirk a little, "If you looked like my great grandpa, I think things would be very different between us, Mr. Creed."

Victor moved her off his lap, planting a kiss on her lips, "We've got to keep moving."

"I'm not done asking questions."

"You can keep asking," he replied, starting the car and pulling back onto the road. And for the next two hours, Kitty did just that.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Present Day**_

_**New**** York**_

By the time they arrived home Kitty had exhausted herself and him with questions.

"How do you know Stryker won't follow us?"

Victor helped her out of the car, "He doesn't know about this place."

"How do you know him?"

He rubbed a hand across his face, "Jimmy and I worked with him for a time."

"You worked _for_ that monster?" Kitty took a step back, eyeing him warily. "Doing what?"

"Mercenary work," Victor replied. "Nothing like what he's doing now."

"Logan was involved?"

"Barely. He's always been squeamish."

Kitty averted her eyes, replying quietly, "You mean he cares."

He narrowed his eyes on her, "I said squeamish and that's what I meant."

"He watched his father die and then killed the man who did it," Kitty said. "How squeamish can he really be?"

Victor was still glaring at her. She glared right back, "Just because Logan isn't a mindless killing machine, doesn't mean he's-"

"And that's what I am?"

"How many men did you kill in that facility today?"

"Enough to get us to where we needed to go."

"I could have phased us directly through the walls and them," Kitty said quietly. "But you insisted on having some fun first."

Victor didn't say a word.

"You know I'm right."

He still didn't reply, the muscles of his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth.

"You've let your mutation turn you into a monster, while Logan's worked hard to stay a man."

Victor launched himself at her but Kitty phased, turning to watch him skid across the forest floor. His eyes were midnight black.

"All you're doing is proving me right."

"I know what I am," Victor replied, showing his incisors. "All Jimmy's done is ignore it."

Kitty lowered herself into a crouch, waiting for him to make his move.

"You can't phase forever, little kitten."

When he rushed her she slid both hands onto his shoulders, sinking him chest deep into the dirt. She was left flat on her stomach in the grass, "Now what, Mr. Creed?"

"If you leave me here you'll live to regret it, sweetheart."

"Without the inhibitor cuff you're sunk," Kitty replied. With a smirk she added, "literally."

"Don't get fucking cute with me," he snarled.

"What are you really upset about?" She asked, "Now that the cuff's off I have a say in you putting your hands on me? Or that Logan's a better man than you are?"

Victor growled low in his throat, but before he could reply a voice carried through the trees.

"Half-pint."

Kitty jerked around, one hand still on Victor's shoulder, keeping him in the dirt.

"Logan?"

He came through the trees, boots caked with dirt. The sight in front of him brought a smile to his lips, "That's my girl."

Victor growled, and Kitty gave him a stern look, "I'll put your head under."

"Time's up, darlin'."

The days events tumbled back to her, everything she'd learned and had yet to learn about Logan made her think twice about walking away.

"Remember what I told you," Logan said quietly. Claws poking out from between his knuckles. "If you don't want a fight, you'll leave with me."

Judging from the look on Victor's face he was all too ready to take Logan up on his offer. Kitty weighed her options. Standing slowly she lifted Victor with her.

"Knock him out, then we'll go."

Logan's smile was instantaneous, "Just tell me when."

She gave him the signal and lifted her hand off Victor's shirtsleeve just in time. Claws still partially extended, Logan clocked Victor right in the face, breaking skin. Victor stumbled but didn't fall, Logan hit him once more. Kitty turned away, not wanting to watch the blood trail down Victor's face, even as his skin neatly patched itself up.

Once Victor was assuredly out cold, Logan returned his attention to Kitty.

"Where's the cuff?"

Kitty touched her wrist, "He took it off, like he promised."

"Lets go."

"Wait, one more thing."

She climbed into Victor's truck, deciding the information they procured today should ultimately go to Logan, not him. And damn if she didn't want to see the files for herself.

"What's all that?"

"Nothing," Kitty replied. "I'm ready to go home."

Logan's bike was half a mile away, parked in a shady grove.

"Rogue will be glad to have you back."

Kitty slid on the seat behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Pressing her cheek to the soft leather of his jacket she squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of her parting words to Victor.

Logan smelled her tears and said gruffly, "You're safe now, half-pint."

They arrived at the Institute just before dark. Kitty could see Rogue silhouetted in a downstairs window.

"Told you she'd be happy to have you home."

Kitty slid off the bike, aware of Logan watching her.

"You smell different."

"I need a shower."

"Not that," he sniffed and Kitty averted her eyes. The snarl that followed jerked her attention upwards, he sounded like Victor. "Did he touch you?"

"Logan-"

"Answer the question."

Kitty replied quietly, "I don't have to."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Logan narrowed his eyes at her, looking her over carefully.

"Rogue's waiting," Kitty motioned towards the house. "Come on."

"He'll be back, won't he."

Kitty stopped halfway up the front steps, he'd voiced the question she'd been asking herself for the better part of their ride home. She raised the files she'd lifted from his car, "He may come for these."

"I mean you," Logan said. "He'll be back for you."

_Logan's a better man than you are._

Kitty winced.

"I'm not sure he will."


	24. Chapter 24

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It was close to midnight before Kitty finally made her excuses and sequestered herself in her room. Rogue had been uncertain of leaving her alone and Logan insisted on checking her room before she was allowed to shut herself inside.

"I think you're all being a little ridiculous," Kitty said, arms across her chest.

Rogue slung an arm over her shoulders, "We just wants to make sure you're safe, now that we finally have you back."

Logan was still sniffing every inch of her room.

"Logan, really-"

"All clear," he finally said.

Rogue gave Kitty's shoulder's a loving squeeze before disappearing down the hallway with Logan.

Kitty sat in her room, door safely locked, with the stolen files spread across her bed until nearly four a.m. Reading about Logan's stint in Stryker's facility, the experiments performed and the aftermath.

But there was nothing about his supposedly memory loss.

Finally exhausted she went to sleep, knowing she'd have the entire following day to continue piecing together the facts.

The twin dark circles around each of her eyes made her a target for even more coddling the next day.

"Trouble sleeping?" Rogue asked when Kitty entered the kitchen around nine. Kitty opened her mouth to deny it but yawned instead. Rogue on the other hand looked well rested and utterly perfect in jeans and a peach sweater. Logan's eyes followed Rogue back and forth across the kitchen as she made the three of them breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Kitty asked, the Institute was strangely quiet.

"Scouting out a potential new student," Rogue replied. Giving Kitty a little wink she added, "Maybe he'll be cute."

Logan harrumphed, but both women ignored him, and he disappeared back behind the morning newspaper.

"Peter's coming back this week."

Kitty tried to keep her expression neutral, all too aware of Logan peeking out at her from over top of his newspaper. She hadn't seen Peter Rasputin in months. The little black dress she'd stupidly bought for him came to mind. She instantly remembered Victor's expression the first time he'd seen her in it.

Rogue continued, "Maybe you'll be able to spend some time together, there's not much going on around here. At least until school starts."

Kitty lifted a shoulder, "We'll see I guess."

Breakfast was a pile of pancakes and enough bacon for ten people. Logan planted a kiss to Rogue's forehead after clearing their plates, "Thanks, darlin'."

He ruffled Kitty's hair on his way out and she swatted at him. Once he'd gone, Rogue pinned Kitty with a knowing look, "So, tell me everything."

Kitty provided a water down version of her days with Victor. Completely omitting the files she still had stashed upstairs and what they contained. She briefly mentioned Stryker's name and described his facility, saying whatever Victor had been searching for wasn't there when they'd gone inside. Rogue listened quietly, once Kitty finished explaining she asked, "You don't know what exactly he was after?"

Kitty shrugged, "He didn't say."

"And he never told you where he got the inhibitor cuff?"

"A friend owed him a favor, or something."

"Was he any good in bed?"

"Rogue!"

Rogue wagged her eyebrows, "I was only teasing."

Kitty's flaming red cheeks gave her away.

"You didn't," Rogue said, eyes wide. "Did you?"

Kitty traced her pointed finger around the rim of her coffee cup, "You won't tell Logan?"

Rogue's hand went to her heart, the other raised in promise.

"He wasn't bad."

"By the way you're blushing I'd say that's the understatement of the year," Rogue laughed. "Logan said you left him lying face down in the woods. Do you think he'll be back?"

Kitty shrugged, "I said some pretty awful things to him before Logan showed up. He may not want to see me again."

Hearing the words out-loud, Kitty put her elbows on the tabletop, dropping her face into her hands.

"And I don't know if that's a great thing, or the worst."

"Logan will tell you it's the best news he's heard all year," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"He's not all bad."

"Victor?"

"Yes."

Rogue looked her over carefully, "If he doesn't come after you, will you find him on your own?"

"Honestly," she replied. "I have no idea."

After an afternoon spent in the gym, Kitty returned to her room, anxious to get back to the files. Pulling them out from underneath her bed she picked up where she left off.

When she woke up it was two in the morning, her room was completely dark. She was still wearing her glasses and surrounded by paper work. Kitty rubbed her eyes, trying to remember when she'd fallen asleep. The inhibitor cuff at her wrist reflected the little bit of moonlight peeking through her curtains.

Kitty sat up immediately, opposite hand touching the cuff, her heart pounding, "Victor."

He shifted out from the far, dark corner of her room into sight. His slow smile didn't mask the fury in his eyes.

"You've got something that belongs to me, little kitten."

Victor's gaze lifted from the opened files around her, to the cuff on her wrist, "Actually, a few things."

Kitty gathered the papers on her bed into a pile, holding them tight to her chest, "Logan has a right to know about this."

"He'll know about it," Victor replied. "Once I've had a look."

"This has nothing to do with you," Kitty snapped. Standing up and glaring down at him, annoyed that she barely had to look down at all despite her bed beneath her.

"I'm the only family he's got left," he said, slowly circling closer. "I've got every right to know what's happened to my own flesh and blood."

"Since when do you care about anyone besides yourself," she demanded.

He replied with a warning growl.

"Logan may be the bastard son," she said quietly, expression hard. "But you're the real bastard."

Victor was on her instantly. Slapping the files out of her hands and dragging her off the bed and into his arms. Before he could berate her, Kitty pressed her mouth to his, tongue sweeping past his lips. Instantly stock still, Victor's hold loosened just enough for Kitty to knee him square in the balls and scurry for the door.

"Fucking pain in my ass-"

His hand closed over a hank of her hair, dragging her back into his chest.

"You want to play that game, sweetheart?" He asked into the shell of her ear. Kitty squirmed as his free hand made an exploratory track down the front of her body.

"Victor," she hissed.

"You started it," he growled.

Kitty reached up, gripping his wrist between her hands in an effort to stop his progress. When his hand finally reached the desired destination he stroked her gently through the cotton of her underwear, "Did you miss me?"

She swallowed a moan, "Victor-"

"I asked you a question," he said. A flick of his claws ridding her of her underwear. His fingers slipped inside her, opposite hand still tangled in her hair.

Her answer was a quiet, defeated _yes_.

Victor released her hair to curve his arm around her waist, easily turning her around to face him. He kissed her lips apart and groaned at the feel of her nails digging into his biceps.

"I'm not just here for the files, Katherine."

She met his eyes, lifting her cuffed wrist and replying, "I figured."

Victor laid her out on the bed, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, and making quick work of exposing the rest of it.

"This is mine," he said quietly, holding up the t-shirt he'd just removed.

She chewed her bottom lip, "I took it from your car when I grabbed the files."

Victor gave her a slow smile, dipping his mouth to her neck. His marks had scarred, twin pin pricks against her otherwise perfectly pale throat.

"Victor."

He continued to nuzzle her neck, "What, kitten."

"I want to help you get Stryker."

Victor lifted his eyes to hers.

"I've read the files, I know what he's done to Logan," she continued. "I want to help you."

"It's too dangerous," Victor replied.

"Can't be any more dangerous than breaking into his facility."

Victor shook his head, "There's more to it than that."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You don't have a choice."

"No," she replied, holding up her cuffed wrist. "You don't have a choice."

"I'll remove it."

She pointed to the files strewn across the floor, "I've read all of them. I know everything and I'll take it to Logan and the Professor if you don't let me help you."

Victor made a noise of frustration, "Katherine-"

"Five minutes ago you were ready to kidnap me, but now that I'm ready and willing to come away with you there's a problem?" She lifted her brow, giving him a wry smile.

"You're assuming a lot, kitten. How do you know I wasn't just here for the files."

Kitty met his gaze, "I know you better than that."

He crushed his mouth to hers, hands sliding up her thighs to part her legs.

"We're not done discussing-"

Victor ground his hips to hers, "Yes we are, kitten."

Before she could continue arguing he undid his jeans and entered her. Closing his eyes and burying his face into her neck as he began to push deeper, and deeper. Kitty bit her lip to keep her moans at bay, knowing the last thing they needed was Logan barging in.

Pressing her hands into his shoulders, Kitty forced him onto his back, lowering herself onto him slowly.

His claws dug into her hipbones, he growled her name. Spreading her hands across his chest she continued her slow pace, smirking down at him beneath her. When she thought he'd had just about enough of her teasing, she lifted her hips a final time and pushed downwards, grinding her hips to his. Victor's orgasm was instantaneous, the muscles in his neck cording with the effort to not make a sound.

After a minute or two he looked up at her with payback in mind. Sitting up he was careful to remain deep inside her, slipping an arm around her waist and cradling her to his chest as he flipped their positions. Victor caught each of her calves in his palms, drawing both of her legs up and over his shoulders, enjoying the way she arched her back, leaving her neck exposed to him. He drove into her, hands covering her breasts, mouth on her neck.

Kitty gripped his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remember to stay quiet. Victor didn't stop at the feel of her first orgasm rippling around him. She tried to wiggle out from beneath him but he captured her wrists, pinning her to the mattress, both legs still hooked to his shoulders.

"Not yet, baby."

When he did finally lift himself off her she groaned, running a hand down his chest, fingers tangling in the hair there. Tugging playfully she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Time to go, sweetheart."

She shook her head, "I don't want Logan coming after me. We'll leave tomorrow, once I've told him what's going on."

Victor settled down beside her, brushing her hair back from her forehead. Her sleepy every were velvet blue in the dark.

"And if he refuses to let you leave?"

Kitty nestled her head into his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'll sic Rogue on him."


	25. Chapter 25

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty woke up in an empty bed. Looking around she found the files she'd dropped last night were gone. As she reached up to push curls out of her eyes she noticed the inhibitor cuff still attached to her wrist.

"That bastard."

She dressed quickly in jeans and a pullover sweater.

Rogue was in the living room when she marched down the stairs and towards the garage.

"Kitty?"

She turned, taking the time to scrape her hair into a ponytail, "I'll be back."

"When?"

Kitty chewed the corner of her lip, "I'm not sure."

"Hurry up before Logan gets home."

She didn't need to be told twice. Taking the highways and back-roads Logan had driven her home on, she reached the cabin in a couple hours. As she neared the house she caught sight of Victor on the front porch, hands on his hips, eyes searching the trees. Of course he'd smelled her, probably a mile away.

His eyes were on her well before she stepped into the clearing around his cabin. He was dressed in low slung Levi's and nothing else. Kitty had to make an embarrassingly conscious effort to keep her eyes trained on his face.

"What're you doing here, little kitten."

She hitched both hands to her hips, smirking, "You've got something of mine."

"That so?" Victor asked, his hands curled around the porch railing as he leaned over it to looked pointedly at her cuffed wrist.

"Either hand over the files, or let me help you get Stryker."

"Or what?" He asked.

"I'll take the files back to the institute and show them to Logan."

"Your chances of getting in here, getting the files and then getting out are fucking slim, little girl."

Kitty's smirk turned impish, "Then what're you worried about?"

Before he could reply she had taken off around the side of the cabin, running sneakers leaving faint footprints in the dirt. Victor let out a growl, immediately pursuing her, only to be brought up short by her fist in his gut the second he'd rounded the corner. Momentarily debilitating him with a knee to his groin, Kitty doubled back to the front porch, pushing open the door and scanning the inside. The files were on the kitchen table, scattered and stacked in odd piles.

Victor came through the back door as she was leaning over the table, trying to make sense of his organization. He planted his hands on the table directly across from her, glaring at her over the scattered files.

"You've succeeded in pissing me the fuck off, Katherine. Now what?"

Kitty pinned him with a playboy bunny smile as she reached for the hem of her sweater, "I'm going to convince you to let me stay."

She slowly pulled it over her head, and then reached for the button of her jeans. Victor's mouth had dropped open a little, his eyes flicking over her newly exposed skin. With one sweep of his arm he cleared the table, papers fluttering to the floor, he crooked a finger at her, "Come here."

Kitty shimmied slowly out of her jeans, and then cat crawled across the length of the table to him. Sitting back on her legs she tipped her head to one side, "How am I doings so far?"

Victor growled appreciatively, "Not half bad, sweetheart."

She leaned closer, running her mouth along the side of his neck, nibbling his ear until he groaned. Her hands skimmed up his arms, still planted on the table top, and down his back, nails pressing progressively harder. She found the button of his jeans and unhooked it, pushing his jeans past his hips and to the floor. Victor leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face aside, her hand curving around his newly exposed flesh hard enough to make him growl.

"What's it going to be?" Kitty asked quietly, fingers sliding back and forth across him. She slid her legs out from underneath her, letting them hang off the lip of the table on either side of his thighs. The head of his penis just barely brushing the apex of her thighs. Victor groaned, trying to push himself inside her but the table blocked his entry. He wrapped an arm around her waist to drag her closer but Kitty lifted herself just high enough to leave him thrusting just beneath her already damp cleft.

"Katherine."

"Answer my question," she said. "What's it going to be."

"Stryker is dangerous," Victor growled. "I don't want you anywhere near him, or involved in-"

"Then the photographs I've already taken of all the files are going straight to Logan and the Professor."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You've got this all figured out, don't you."

Victor made another attempt to slide inside her but Kitty stopped him, "Answer. My. Question."

His resounding snarl warned her she was pushing him too far.

Dropping his arm from her waist, Victor flipped her onto her stomach despite her protests. One hand curling in her hair to hold her still, the other pulling one of her legs up onto the table to give him better access to her. Kitty squirmed as he pressed himself to her entrance, holding himself there as he said, "I'll let you help."

He slammed inside her.

"But you'll follow my rules."

He repeated the motion, and Kitty arched against the table, thrashing beneath him.

"You'll listen to everything I say," he thrust again and Kitty cried out his name, but he continued, "no matter how you feel about it."

Her only response was a moan. Victor leaned closer, mouth to her ear, "And you'll keep the cuff on."

"No-"

Victor lifted his hips, and Kitty's refusal turned into a moan.

"What was that?"

He pushed again and Kitty squirmed beneath him, every time she thought he couldn't press deeper inside of her, he did.

"Why?"

Victor smirked against her neck, "Because it'd be a real shame to not be able to fuck you any way I want to."

"I'd let you fuck me with or without the cuff," Kitty snapped.

"The cuff stays, or no deal."

She grumbled under her breath but finally relented, "Fine."

"Good girl."

He straightened up, urging her leg higher onto the tabletop and in effect driving himself deeper into her with every thrust of his hips. Kitty's moans grew louder. Victor tightened his grip on her hair and drew her up from the table, arching her back. It didn't take long for orgasms to overtake both of them.

Kitty remained flat across the table, breathing heavily until Victor scooped her up into his chest for a kiss.

"Welcome home, baby."


	26. Chapter 26

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor woke up, tangled in sheets and Kitty. She was sleeping comfortably on his chest, curls trailing across his pillow. He shifted beneath her and her eyes cracked open.

"Morning, sweetheart."

She mumbled something and her eyes drifted shut. Victor slid a hand experimentally up her thigh, the tips of his claws running lightly over her skin.

"That tickles."

"We've got a lot to do, kitten. Time to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

Kitty groaned, "Ten more minutes."

He curved an arm around her waist, flipping her flat to the mattress, and settling over top her.

"You're crushing me," she squirmed around until he lifted himself onto his elbows. Victor looked her over, as she made a valiant effort to go back to sleep. He trailed his nose down the side of her throat, smelling her strawberry shampoo and himself on her skin. Kitty reached up, hands braced against each of his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"You smell like me," Victor replied, picking his head up to look her in the eye. Nibbling her lower lip he smiled, "I like it."

"You said we have a lot to do," Kitty said. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"I've got to finish reading those files, I assume you do too."

Kitty nodded, "You had them organized when I got here."

He wagged his eyebrows at her, "Well they're certainly not organized anymore."

She blushed at the memory.

"It'll be easy enough to reorder them," he continued. "I was sorting them by subject."

Kitty lifted her arms over her head, stretching beneath him. Victor growled softly as her bare breasts pressed against his ribs. Eventually she rolled onto her side, peeking at him from over one shoulder, "Aren't you getting up?"

Victor drew her back across the mattress, settling her snugly against his front.

"Didn't you ask for ten more minutes?"

"I wanted to sleep for ten more minutes," Kitty replied around a yawn.

Victor lifted his hips flush to her bottom, "I know something that'll wake you up."

She wiggled, laughing, "That'll put me right back to sleep, Victor."

"If you keep wiggling around like that I'll only need five minutes," he growled.

"And besides," Kitty said, looking at him over her shoulder. "I need more than ten minutes."

Victor's hand closed over her breast, "Is that a challenge, kitten?"

Kitty arched slowly, until the back of her head was against his shoulder, her lower half grinding to his. Victor didn't need any more invitation that that. In under ten seconds he had Kitty comfortably beneath him, and exactly seven minutes later she was moaning out an orgasm into his ear. He was close behind her, face buried in her hair.

Kitty woke up an hour later to an empty bed. She could hear Victor downstairs moving papers around at the kitchen table. After a scalding shower she joined him, wearing one of his flannels and a pair of socks.

Victor watched her pad around the kitchen, making herself a piece of toast and putting on a pot of coffee. She settled into his lap to eat her toast, scanning the files he was currently reading.

"What are you going to do to Stryker?"

Victor didn't look up from the file.

"Victor."

"I don't know yet."

Kitty frowned, "You must have some idea."

He finally lifted his eyes from the pages and met her gaze, "I don't know yet."

"When are you going to tell Logan about this?"

"I don't know yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say more he took a healthy bite out of her toast, commenting as he chewed, "Needs more butter."

Kitty rolled her eyes, finished the last bite, and reached for a fresh file.

They poured over the paperwork until late that evening. Kitty took notes, stacking the files into much more intricate piles than Victor had initially mapped out.

"It's almost ten, kitten."

Kitty barely lifted her head. Victor stood up, stretching his arms above his head, watching Kitty continue to scribble out notes. He moved around the table, standing behind her chair, hands braced on the tabletop.

"Katherine?"

"What."

"It's almost ten."

"I heard you," Kitty replied, finally dropping her pen and rubbing the back of her neck with both hands. "Why are we doing this, Victor."

"Doing what?"

"Reading these files," she replied. "What's in here that's so important."

"Jimmy's-"

She slammed both hands flat to the table, interrupting him, "Don't bullshit me."

Victor straightened, arms crossing over his chest, expression unreadable. Kitty stood up, his flannel slipping off her right shoulder to reveal the jut of her collar bone.

"What's in it for you?" She asked, eyes narrowed on his face.

"Jimmy's my brother," Victor said. "Is it so hard to believe I'm doing this for him."

"If that were true he'd be the one sitting at the table with you, not me."

Kitty turned, eyes scanning the papers laid out across the table, murmuring to herself, "What could you gain from these files."

Victor turned her around with a hand on her bicep, his expression quickly darkening, "Stryker's in these files, that's what I'm after."

"Why?"

He lifted his free hand, claws extended, "To do what I do best."

Kitty looked at him, searching his face.

"I don't know what else you want from me, little kitten."

"The truth."

"You've got it."

Kitty shrugged him off, running both hands through her hair. Victor leaned back against the lip of the kitchen counter, watching her struggle to believe his half lie, trying like hell to ignore the guilt he was already feeling.

"You promise you'll tell Logan before you do anything to Stryker?"

Victor shook his head, "I'm not promising anything."

She let out a sigh, annoyed he wasn't willing to compromise, and even more annoyed she didn't have anything to barter with. Slowly erasing the space between them, Kitty moved in front of him resting her forehead on his chest. Her hands bracketed his waist, fingers looping onto his jeans. Victor's hand slid beneath her curls to spoon around her bent neck, "The files will go to Jimmy when the time comes, that's the best I can do."

"Fine," she replied into his shirt.

"You're here to help me, little kitten. Not to run this damn thing."

Kitty mumbled something about _overbearing assholes,_ and Victor couldn't help but laugh. She lifted her head to glare at him and he bent to give her a kiss.

"Remember what we discussed yesterday?" His eyes drifting to the table over her head. When Kitty didn't reply he continued, "You promised to listen to me, and do whatever I ask."

"I promised to listen."

Victor's fingers threaded through the curls at the nape of her neck, tightening and drawing her head back. He looked down at her, holding her gaze, "You'll listen and follow directions or I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there until this is through."

Kitty's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Victor smirked down at her, "Don't tempt me, Katherine."

When she tried to squirm away, Victor wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her flush against him.

"Maybe we should do a test run," he said, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her lips apart. "Make sure my ties are strong enough."

"You own ties?"

Victor growled, biting her bottom lip, "Of course I own ties."

"To wear?" Kitty couldn't help but grin, "Or to tie women up with."

"Not just any women," Victor replied, kissing her thoroughly.

"I'll behave," Kitty finally relented.

"My offer still stands," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so, Mr. Creed," Kitty said, bracing her hands against the front of his shirt.

"What're you worried about," he asked, keeping an arm firmly around her waist. "That I won't untie you?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Victor laughed, sealing her mouth with a kiss and carrying her upstairs to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

By the end of the week Victor's guilty conscious was taking on a life of its own. And hunting each morning, and fucking the hell out of Kitty every chance he got, was doing nothing to lessen it. Kitty sat with him at the kitchen table each afternoon, comparing notes, and discussing what made more sense: a second attempt on Stryker's facility or ambushing him at home. She was changing his initial plan without even trying, and he couldn't bring himself to stop her. And he'd be damned if he was ready to be honest with her.

So when he came home from hunting one morning, and she was standing in his bedroom, holding a file he'd stole from Stryker over five years ago, all he had to say was _shit_.

At the sound of his voice Kitty turned, extending the file, "What is this?"

"A file, from the looks of it."

"Don't be a fucking asshole."

"A file of Stryker's."

"How long have you had this?"

Victor ran a hand over the back of his neck, fighting the urge to break eye contact with her.

"A little over five years."

"Have you read it in the past five years?" Kitty asked, her voice deceptively calm considering what she'd just uncovered. The file had been in his possession for a long time. And inside it was detailed proof of Stryker's involvement in Logan's adamantium skeleton.

"I've looked it over."

"What was the point of breaking into Stryker's facility, when you already had the information you were looking for."

"I lied to you."

"No shit."

"I want something from him."

Kitty frowned, "Want something from him?"

"The injections he gave Jimmy to give him his adamantium skeleton."

Kitty looked at him, expression neutral.

"You've let that bastard continue his experiments for nothing more than your own selfish purpose?"

Victor winced, but was able to ground out, "Yes."

"Your only interest in those files downstairs is the science behind the adamantium?"

"Yes."

She was stock still, looking at him with an unfathomable expression.

"How _could_ you."

Kitty threw the file in his directions, papers fluttering through the air and onto the floor between them. When Victor didn't say a word, Kitty crossed the distance between them. He let her crack him across the face twice before scooping up her wrists and pinning them to the small of her back, leveraging her against him.

"Enough, Katherine."

"You lied to me," she spat. "And I _knew_ you were lying."

The disappointment in her blue eyes was killing him. For all the years he'd spent in utter denial of his shortcomings, fuck if the look in Kitty's eyes wasn't making up for lost time.

"Yes."

"I want this cuff off me, and I want to go home."

Victor shook his head slowly, "You know I can't let you leave."

"I'm not going to help you, and I'm not going to fucking stay here with you either."

He growled, dipping his head closer, the remorse burning holes in his composure swiftly turning to rage at the thought of her leaving.

"I told you what I'd do to you if you gave me any trouble."

Kitty squirmed, turning her head to the side when he brought his face even closer to hers. His incisors clipped the side of her exposed throat, and Kitty brought her knee between his legs. Victor shoved her away from him before her knee could connect with anything important. She stumbled backwards, socks slipping on the papers blanketing the ground.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with Stryker."

Kitty looked up at him from the ground, her hair slipping quickly out of its braid to trail down her back. Before he could say more, Kitty was diving for the stairs, hands gripping the banister. She swung herself up and over, feet hitting the step five from the bottom. Wasting no time she scampered through the living room, hands on Victor's knapsack, scrambling for the small tool she'd seen him use to dislodge the cuff from her wrist.

"You looking for this, sweetheart."

Kitty jerked her attention upward, Victor was standing at the foot of the stairs, silvery tool between two fingers. She didn't bother with a response, gripping his backpack in one hand, she threw open the front door with the other and took off running. Elbow deep in the knapsack searching for the keys to his truck, Kitty pounded through the woods, ignorant of the brambles and sharp branches catching her hair, skin and t-shirt.

Victor's blood was humming at the prospect of chasing her down. She was moving quickly through the woods, but not nearly quick enough. He let her reach the truck before bursting out of the trees and pinning her against it.

"Nice try, little kitten," he said quietly, hands gripping her shoulders, claws just barely pricking her skin through the fabric of her t-shirt.

"Fuck you."

"I wouldn't tempt me."

Kitty kept her mouth shut, eyes blazing. She had twigs caught in what was left of her braid and her t-shirt was ripped at the shoulder.

"You know I can't let you leave until this is over."

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

Victor's hands slid down her arms, encircling her wrists.

"Why bother," he asked quietly. "You know you'll never make it out of the house, no less these woods, without me noticing."

Kitty stared up at him mutinously, "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes at her, "How do you plan on getting out of the house?"

She frowned, and Victor smirked, "Once I've tied you to the bed?"

Kitty moved to head butt him but Victor was faster, he scooped her up and over his shoulder, clamping a hand down on her ass to keep her in place. She immediately banged her fists against his back, cursing at him.

"You remember what I told you about that?" Victor asked quietly, hefting his knapsack onto his opposite shoulder. It took Kitty a moment.

_For every punch you land back there, I'll take you over my knee for just as many strokes._

"You may not have known then, but you certainly do now," he continued. "That's not an idle threat."

Her fists went still against the back of his shirt. When he reached the porch he let Kitty slide to the ground, keeping a warning arm slung around her waist.

"I want you to go upstairs and get in bed."

Her eyes widened, "You're not serious."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He growled, claws digging into the curve of her hip. She shook her head, moving towards the door. "Good girl."

Kitty disappeared into the house, furious with him. Victor trailed after her, dropping his knapsack onto the couch, eyes on Kitty. She padded up the stairs, stopping at the last one to look down at him, "Please don't tie me up."

"I'm a man of my word, kitten."

"Since when are you calling yourself a _man_."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her, "You want me to act like a monster, little girl?"

"I don't see how it would be a change from your normal behavior," Kitty replied coolly.

"Baby," Victor said, a slow smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "You don't know the half of it."

Kitty remained where she was, hands lifting to her hips, chin held high. When Victor started up the steps, with alarming slowness, she had to curb her natural reaction to run.

"That first night in the motel after I took you, I could have fucked you raw," Victor said quietly, eyes roving over her body. "I wanted to. But I waited."

He was halfway up the steps, and Kitty was still refusing to cower away from him.

"When I took you over my knee," he continued. "It damn near killed me to let you walk away from me without fucking you senseless."

"You're disgusting."

"I like what's mine where I can see it," Victor leered at her. "Preferably spread out beneath me."

"I'm not yours," Kitty snapped.

Victor shook his head, "I'm every bit of the animal you think I am when it comes to you, sweetheart."

She finally retreated a step, "What are you talking about."

"I've had you, and I've lost you once already," Victor said. "But I'll be damned if I let you get away again."

"That's called kidnapping."

"It's called holding onto my mate."

Kitty's eyes widened.

_Mate._

She'd heard Logan use the word before. It was instinctual, and primal and rooted in everything that both terrified and drew her to Victor.

"Your mate," she repeated slowly.

Victor held her gaze, finally reaching the top of the steps, "Mine."


	28. Chapter 28

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It took him well under a minute to have her flat across the bed, wrists captured and legs trapped beneath his weight.

"You're mine, Katherine."

Her eyes narrowed, "Says you. What about what I want."

Victor shook his head slowly, "That's not how it works, little kitten."

"How what works?" Kitty demanded.

"Mates."

"I'm not feral," she replied. "I can't be your mate."

"Feral or not, doesn't mean a damn thing," Victor said. "I've known there was something different about you from the moment I picked you up."

"Different?"

"I didn't take what I wanted from you."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh, "Shouldn't your mate be irresistible to you?"

"I didn't say it was easy," Victor replied. "But I waited until you were good and ready not because I wanted to, but because _you_ wanted to."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I've never waited, or asked permission. Until you."

"Your mate-"

"You're my mate, Katherine."

"There's no way to know that for sure."

"I know."

"Fuck what you know," Kitty snapped.

Victor brought his face close to hers, dark eyes narrowed to slits.

"You can fight me all you want, sweetheart," Victor said quietly. "But you've got my marks on your neck."

Kitty's expression went from confused to terrified, "When you marked my neck, you _knew_?"

"I was pretty damn sure you belonged to me," he replied. "And now I'm fucking positive you're mine."

She responded by trying to head-butt him. Victor ground out a string of curses as he flipped her onto her stomach, hand tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, pinning her to the mattress.

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh no?"

"Logan will come looking for me, the Professor too. Rogue will-"

"Doesn't change a fucking thing."

"I'm not property, or a possession you can just take."

Victor leaned flush against her, free hand slipping between her body and the bed to cup her breasts.

"You're mine," Victor replied. "You're mine to take, and to hold, and to fuck."

Kitty bit her bottom lip against a groan.

"And baby," his voice was deceptively calm. "Don't think I forgot about why I sent you up here in the first place."

She was instantly in motion, flailing and bucking against him, shouting every and any horrible name at him she could come up with. Victor ignored her, climbing off the bed only to snatch up one of his ties. Kitty was halfway off the bed when he looped an arm around her waist and tossed her back onto the mattress. He straddled her hips, collected her wrists and easily anchored her to the headboard, despite her continued protests.

Once he'd knotted the tie enough to hold her captive, he sat back to survey his handiwork. Kitty was flushed, the hem of her t-shirt had ridden halfway up her stomach in her struggle, revealing her silvery belly button ring. Victor reached down, adjusting her t-shirt slowly, letting his claws drag gently across her skin in the process.

Kitty stared up at him, furious.

"What did I tell you?" He said, still seated on her hips. "I'm a man of my word."

"You're an asshole."

Victor climbed off of her, hand curving around her thigh he rolled her onto her hip, exposing the curve of her butt. He lifted his opposite hand, placing it against her backside, his threat clear.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Kitty asked in the most civil tone she could manage.

"For as long as I feel like seeing you like this."

She could hear the smirk in Victor's tone.

"You're such a-"

He slapped her ass once, gently, "I warned you once."

"What happened to your one-time-only rule?" Kitty goaded.

"Do you _want_ me to beat the hell out of you, little girl?" Victor demanded, fingers digging into her backside hard enough to make her cry out. Releasing her entirely he stepped back from the bed, letting her roll onto her back. "I'll be up later."

Kitty didn't say a word, eyes trained on the far wall.

Victor sat on the back porch for the rest of the afternoon, sipping whiskey straight from the bottle. Both unsurprised and annoyed that all he wanted was Kitty in his lap drinking right along with him. When he did make his way back upstairs the bedroom was nearly dark. Kitty had made a mess of the sheets and her t-shirt trying to wiggle her way out of his restraints.

He leaned his shoulder against the bathroom door, looking her over.

"No luck, sweetheart?"

"Not yet," Kitty replied cooly. After a moment her nose wrinkled, and she added, "I can smell the whiskey on you from here."

Victor didn't reply. Taking the hem of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head, discarding his jeans as well. Kitty made an attempt to scoot away from him when he climbed into bed beside her. He growled his dislike, clamping an arm around her waist and dragging her into his chest. His beard skimmed the exposed skin of her bicep, making her squirm.

"Do you want me to put you in your pajamas, kitten?"

"Fuck off."

Victor slid his claws through the front of her t-shirt, effectively shredding the material. Kitty made a sound of protest when he yanked the ruined fabric off her and dropped it onto the floor. Her shorts met the same fate, landing neatly atop the ribbons of her t-shirt. Left in a dark red pair of underwear and Victor's tie, Kitty felt her cheeks heat under his close scrutiny.

"That's better," he smirked, eyes on her freshly exposed skin. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him, and promptly rolled onto her side, leaving him with a face full of curls. "The view from the back is just as good, baby."

When his hand lifted to the curve of her hip Kitty jerked away, snapping at him, "Don't fucking touch me."

Victor splayed his hand flat to her stomach, pressing her back to the mattress. She glared at him as he lifted himself onto his elbow, pinning her more firmly to the bed.

"You're in no position to order me around, Katherine."

She'd landed a blow to his ribs and another to his groin before he could pin her legs to the bed.

"That hurt," he wheezed, his expression darkening.

"I asked you not to touch me," Kitty replied. "And you didn't listen."

"I've been patient, sweetheart."

"You tied me to the bed and left me here all day, how is that patient?"

"And I only just now got you naked," he snapped. Kitty immediately tried to worm her away out from underneath him. Victor pressed his hips to hers, giving her a pointed look, "That's not helping."

She stilled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Katherine," Victor finally said, meeting her eyes. "If that's what you're worried about."

She looked unconvinced and he shrugged, putting an arm around her waist.

"Why not?"

"Because I like you willing, little kitten."

"Since when."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her, "When have I ever forced you?"

Kitty lifted her chin, "It's not always about sex."

"Learn to listen a little better and I won't have to lay a hand on you," Victor replied. Smirking as he closed his eyes and settled his head against the pillows, "But I can't say I don't enjoy disciplining you."

"You're-"

"Tired," he interrupted. "Go to sleep, Katherine. You can call me names in the morning."

Kitty huffed, rolling onto her side, his arm still slung around the slow curve of her waist. His breathing steadied after a few minutes, leaving Kitty wide awake, still furious with him and inexplicably horny.


	29. Chapter 29

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Victor awoke to his erection pressing comfortably into the cleft of Kitty's slim thighs. His arm around her waist, and one leg sprawled over hers, keeping her close. And inhibitor cuff or not, he was damn sure he could smell her arousal. Trailing his nose up the side of her neck, he felt her whole body stiffen.

"Morning, kitten."

Kitty grumbled in response, and immediately began to squirm out from beneath him. Victor easily adjusted his hold on her waist, pulling her flush against him. The gasp that passed between her lips when his erection nudged even further between her thighs was unmistakable.

"Victor-"

"How long have you been awake?" He asked quietly, mouth on the curve of her neck.

"Long enough."

"Long enough to get turned on."

His hand slipped from her hipbone to curve around her breast. Kitty cracked her head into his jaw, sending him backwards across the sheets. She was too busy struggling against his tie still firmly looped around her wrists to pay attention to the fury in his eyes. Victor moved to the foot of the bed, towering over her. Gripping her by the ankle he jerked her flat on her back, hands pinning both her legs to the sheets.

"Your chances of getting out of this bed in the next fucking year are going from slim to none, sweetheart."

"You can't keep me here," Kitty snapped. "Not like this!"

Victor looked her over, a slow smirk curling the corners of his mouth skyward. Before he could say anything Kitty made an attempt to jerk one of her legs free that ended in her foot connecting none too gently with his balls. Victor snarled in irritation, easily shoving her onto her stomach, arms twisted above her head. His hand came down across her backside hard enough to leave an instantaneous red mark.

"Victor-"

He repeated the motion twice more before Kitty cried out, "Please stop-"

Victor reached up, shredding the tie around her arms and dragging her across and off the mattress so he could look her dead in the eye.

"What happened to leaving me tied to the bed for eternity," Kitty demanded, hands braced against his chest.

"If I leave you there any longer I will fuck you," he growled. "And something tells me you're not interested."

"Last night you said you would never force me."

"I untied you, didn't I?"

"So you'll let me leave?" Kitty demanded.

Victor shook his head, hands still wrapped around her biceps, holding her flush to him.

"I can't stay here forever."

"You will," he replied. "At least until I get what I want from Stryker."

"You're a bastard for keeping this from Logan, and for keeping Stryker alive, and-"

Victor released her and Kitty toppled backwards onto the mattress.

"Enough," he growled, glaring down at her. Her hair was in a massive tangle down her back, her bare chest rising and falling with each angry intake of breath.

"Why?" She demanded softly. "Because I'm right?"

He prowled after her, moving onto the bed and planting his hands on either side of her hips, "Because mates don't talk back to their masters."

Kitty's eyes widened, "Masters?"

"You're _my _mate, little kitten. Not the other way around."

She was instantly furious, "My real mate won't treat me like a piece of fucking meat."

Victor snarled back, "_I'm_ your mate," the thought of her with another man making him see red.

"You're a monster," Kitty replied quietly. Victor growled deep in the back of his throat, incisors starting to show between his lips.

"Enough," he warned through gritted teeth. "Or I'll show you who you really belong to."

Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing, "Fucking me doesn't prove anything."

"The sound of you screaming my name might."

"It means you're a good lay."

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get a hold on his temper.

"You're pushing your luck, Katherine," he said quietly, a muscle in his jaw jumping under the strain of being clenched.

"Tying me to the bed, and telling me I'm not allowed to leave doesn't make me want to fuck you, any more than it makes me want to be with you."

Victor shook his head, "You don't have a choice."

"Bullshit."

"Mates are mates, sweetheart."

"I want a mate I can be proud of," Kitty said stiffly.

Victor winced, the fury in his expression slowly lessening.

"I want a mate that does the right thing," she continued. "I want a mate who acts like a _man_."

Kitty held her breath, waiting for the explosion of rage she was sure was coming. But instead Victor ducked his head, cheek to the flat of her stomach, arms circling her ribs. He stayed there, cushioned between her legs, holding her middle.

"Victor?" Kitty reached up, running her fingers through his short hair, dragging her nails lightly across the muscles in his upper back.

"You're tearing my guts out, woman."

"That's my job," she said quietly.

"Jesus."

"I want you."

His body tensed at her quiet admission.

"Even when you tie me to the bed, even when you beat me-"

He snorted, "I've never-"

"You know what I mean," Kitty interrupted. "I want you even at your darkest, because I've seen the other side of you. The best side of you. That's the man I want, but I'll take the good with the bad, Victor."

"You don't have a choice."

"I want to believe I do."

He lifted his head, looking her in the eye, shaking his head slowly, "I told you before, I've lost you once already. It won't happen again."

Kitty's brow furrowed, "I need to feel like this is my decision."

He opened his mouth to refuse her but stopped himself, nodding slowly and finally replying, "Fine."

She leaned back against the pillows piled at the head of the bed, looking at him carefully. Taking in his dark, predatory gaze, the nearly black stubble on his cheeks, the strength of his hands planted amongst the disrupted sheets. It was all hers, he was hers. She was terrified and confused and strangely pleased.

_Mates_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

He let her out of bed to take a shower, waiting impatiently downstairs. When she appeared in one of his t-shirts and a pair of fuzzy socks he couldn't suppress a groan.

"What's wrong?"

Victor backed her into the kitchen wall, hand on her bare thigh, "Are you trying to drive me fucking crazy?"

Kitty shook her head, damp curls leaving wet patches down the front of her borrowed shirt. Victor released her with a grunt, forcing himself into one of the chairs around the table, watching Kitty navigate the kitchen. After making herself a cup of coffee she sat down across from him.

"I want to go back to the Institute, and I want you to come with me."

Victor's mouth dropped open.

"You can tell Logan what you know, show him what you've collected from Stryker," Kitty waved a hand at the paperwork stacked across the tabletop.

"And then what?"

"We can all stop Stryker."

Victor rubbed a hand across his face, "What do I get out of all this."

"Me."

He looked at her closely, "You."

Kitty lifted her chin, "That's not enough?"

"Having or not having you isn't an option," he replied quietly. "I don't know what to say to make you understand-"

"The Professor and Logan won't let you anywhere near me if that's what I want."

Victor studied her, "You think they can stop me?"

"I know they can."

He didn't take his eyes off her, all the while weighing his options.

"So what," he said. "We go to the Institute, finish Stryker, and then?"

Kitty ran her finger around the lip of her coffee mug, expression uncertain, "I don't know."

"I do," Victor replied. "We'll come home."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, "Home?"

"Here."

"I can't stay here all the time, Victor. Not yet."

He gave a growl of disapproval.

"School starts soon, I'm supposed to help," Kitty explained. Her cheeks turned strawberry pink as she added, "And I'm not ready to live with a man full-time yet."

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

Victor ran both hands through his hair trying to get a handle on his frustration, he wasn't accustomed to bargaining for what he wanted.

"All of this is dependent on one thing."

He looked up at her, "What?"

"You don't demand Stryker give you the adamantium injections."

Victor leaned back in his chair, "You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart."

"How do you know the injections won't wipe your memory, like Logan's."

"We haven't found anything that links the injections with Jimmy's memory loss," Victor reminded her.

"You'd still take that chance?" Kitty demanded, her tone surprisingly fierce.

Victor's brow lifted in surprise, "What are you worried about, little kitten."

"What if you forgot me?" She blurted out.

Victor shook his head, eyes on her face, "A feral never forgets his mate."

Kitty looked away first, the heat of his gaze making her whole body burn with awareness. Victor watched her tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Finally her eyes flicked up from the tabletop to meet his.

"I've told you what I want."

He nodded slowly, looking her over, liking the uncertainty in her eyes as he made her wait. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"We'll do it your way, Katherine."

Kitty's eyes widened, "You're serious?"

"We leave for the institute in the morning."

She shook her head, "I didn't expect you to agree."

"I want you, Katherine."

"But Stryker, and the injections-"

"You're not listening," Victor interrupted softly. "You're what I want. And if that means handing Stryker over to your Professor then, I'll do it."

Kitty looked unconvinced, "I'll believe it when I see it, Mr. Creed."

"Believe it, baby," Victor replied, with a grin he pointed a finger at her, "You're mine."

Kitty finished the remainder of her coffee on the back porch, legs tucked underneath her, a wooly blanket spread across her lap. She could hear Victor inside shuffling papers around in the kitchen. His almost immediate agreement to her terms was making her uneasy. Victor Creed was not a man who bargained or settled on anything.

It was nearly twilight when Kitty returned inside. Victor was in the living room, sitting in the large leather armchair near the fireplace. He looked predatory in the dim house.

"You were out there an awfully long time, kitten."

Kitty shrugged, draping the blanket over the nearest kitchen chair on her way to the sink.

"Did you figure it out?"

Kitty washed her coffee mug out in the sink, replying over her shoulder, "Figure what out?"

"What's in it for me."

She turned, wiping her hands dry and moving slowly into the living room, "No."

Victor looked at her, expression drawn.

"I don't have any tricks up my sleeve this time, sweetheart."

"I told you," Kitty replied. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Whats got you so worried? That I may be taking advantage of you," Victor smirked slowly, "or that you're not enough of a prize?"

Her eyes narrowed, hands lifting to her hips. Victor extended a hand, "Come here."

"I don't feel like it," Kitty replied stiffly, expression warring between furious and nervous.

"I want to show you just how much of a prize you are, baby."

Her teeth sunk gently into her bottom lip, it became a conscious effort to continue looking pissed and not turned on. Victor's gaze drifted slowly down and back up her body.

Kitty finally let out a low laugh, her control firmly in place, and Victor's brow lifted in question, "What's funny?"

"That you think I'm going to fuck you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why wouldn't you."

"Until you've told Logan all you know, and the papers we stole are safely at the Institute, you're not getting anything from me."

Victor growled his frustration, his body tensing against the worn out leather of his favorite chair. Kitty replaced the wooly blanket over the back of the couch, retreating towards the stairs.

"And Victor," she added, her feet on the first step, her eyes on Victor. "I know _exactly_ how much of a prize I am."

With those parting words she disappeared up the steps, leaving Victor to drop his head into his hands, grumbling a string of curses.


	31. Chapter 31

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty was sound asleep when he finally joined her in bed. His temper no less riled he made a point of sliding her across the sheets and against his side. Her eyes blinked open, "What time is it?"

"Almost two."

She settled her head onto his shoulder and was instantly asleep, leaving Victor wide awake beneath her.

He woke her up before seven, waiting on the front porch as she showered and dressed. The walk through the woods to their parked cars was quiet. Victor loaded his stuffed duffel bag into the back of his truck while Kitty leaned her hip against the passenger side door. Her own car was parked only a few feet from his. She was juggling her overstuffed keyring from palm to palm, looped with thick braided ropes, and dangling baubles and charms, Victor couldn't make out a single key in the whole mess.

"Ready?" She asked when he finished settling his bag in the back of the truck. The files were tucked safely atop Kitty's backseat, the papers neatly organized for Logan and the Professor's viewing.

Victor straightened up, adjusting his shirt and looking down at Kitty. Before he could reply she pressed a hand to the front of his flannel and lifted onto the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss to his cheek. His groan of disappointment was audible when her lips missed his mouth by less than an inch. She pinned him with a slow smirk as she stepped away from him and turned in the direction of her car. With a growl of impatience Victor snagged her by the arm, whipping her back around and planting a bruising kiss to her lips.

"Now I'm ready," he said once he released her. Kitty glared at him and stomped off to her car, trying to ignore Victor's self satisfied smirk.

They reached the Institute by mid-afternoon. Victor wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable, the way Rogue had stared at him, or waiting for Xavier to finish reviewing the files he'd brought.

"What is she looking at?" He'd finally hissed into Kitty's ear.

"My mate," she replied tiredly.

"You told her?"

"I figure she's the only one who can keep Logan from killing you," Kitty shrugged. "The sooner she knew, the better."

She had left Victor in the sitting room just outside Xavier's office, imploring him to not cause any trouble. Victor sat in the straight backed chair she'd pointed him into for what felt like an eternity. When the office door opened he was out of his seat instantly.

"He's about done," Kitty said, standing in the open doorway. Victor followed her inside.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Logan's on a mission, he'll be back in the morning," Xavier replied, gesturing Victor into the chair across from his desk. Kitty perched easily on the corner of the desk.

"So?" Victor said, elbows on his knees in a gesture that was startling reminiscent of Logan. "Have you read through everything?"

"Almost," Xavier replied.

"And?"

"Frankly, I'm not surprised."

Kitty frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've never been able to access Logan's memories, there's always been something in the way," Xavier explained, eyes drifting over the paperwork strewn across his otherwise neat and orderly desk. "Memory loss makes perfect sense. I can't access what Logan himself doesn't know."

"How do you think he'll take all this?"

The slight smile that Xavier gave Victor told him all he needed to know.

"Regardless of how he's going to react, he has to know," Kitty said decidedly.

"I'll explain everything to him," Xavier replied.

"What about me?" Victor demanded, straightening in his seat.

"The Professor should do it," Kitty interjected.

"Now wait," Xavier said. "Victor has a point-"

"Logan's not going to want to hear it from him," she countered.

"I'm his brother," Victor snapped.

"Half-brother."

Victor glared at her, "Blood is blood, little kitten."

Xavier intervened before Kitty could say more, "I'd prefer if we did it together."

"Fine," Victor said.

"If things stay on schedule he'll be back by ten tomorrow."

Victor nodded, rising from his chair.

"In the meantime, Kitty will show you to your room."

Victor looked Kitty dead in the eye, "Is there anything else you want to tell, your Professor while we're all in here?"

Kitty's face went scarlet and Xavier frowned, "Kitty?"

"Out, Victor," she pointed at the heavy wood door.

"You can't keep chasing me out of every damn conversation that goes on around here," Victor said angrily.

"I mean it," Kitty said, pushing off the desk and glaring at him, her hands fisted at each hip.

"Kitty, what's going on?" Xavier asked, his tone suggesting he already had a very good idea.

Victor pointed at Kitty, "What she's going to tell you is, she's mine."

"Victor!"

"She's my mate," Victor continued, looking at Xavier from across the desk.

"Mate," Xavier repeated. He added slowly, "I've heard Logan refer to mates before, but never in regards to non-ferals."

"Feral or not doesn't mean anything," Victor shrugged. "I know what's mine."

"Kitty," Xavier asked. "This is what you want?"

"We have an agreement," Kitty said, face still scarlet, her expression furious.

"That doesn't answer my question," Xavier said quietly, his tone paternal.

"Yes," Kitty said firmly. "I made a decision, and then we made an agreement."

Xavier seemed pacified for the moment, though his frown didn't lessen even as Kitty and Victor left the room.

"You had to bring this-us-up?" Kitty demanded, slamming both hands into Victor's chest the moment the office door shut behind them. He fell back a step, glaring down at her.

"What were you planning on doing, keeping this a secret?"

"No!" She shook her head, "I wanted to tell him on my terms."

"This isn't about just you anymore, kitten."

She was furious, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Victor wasn't in any better shape, hands fisted at his sides, eyes bordering on pure black.

"You're not staying in my room."

"To hell I'm not."

"I told you," she reminded. "You're not getting any until this is over."

"Until what exactly is over?" Victor demanded, closing the space between them and backing her flat into the nearest wall.

"Once Logan knows about his past, and Stryker is-"

"We may not bring Stryker down for weeks, months even, woman," Victor interrupted in a furious growl. "I'm not waiting any longer than tomorrow morning to fuck you."

"It's not about just _you_ anymore," she mimicked. "I have a say too."

"Tell me you don't want me," Victor goaded, hand slipping to the apex of her thighs.

Kitty squirmed, "I can control myself, Victor."

"For how long?" He asked, mouth brushing the curve of her neck, just above the twin marks his teeth had left on her skin.

"Longer than you, and that's all that matters."

"Then sharing a room shouldn't be a problem."

Her eyes narrowed and Victor took a step back, inclining his head to the sprawling set of stairs to the second floor, "After you, sweetheart."

Kitty stomped off, leading him up the stairs and to her room, trying like hell to ignore Victor quietly whistling a mindless tune behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

Kitty made a point of staying in bed all morning, even when she heard Logan, Scott, and the rest of the team tromping through the hallway outside her door at little after nine thirty. As always, on time.

Victor had disappeared from her room somewhere between six and seven and she hadn't bothered to go looking for him. Assuming he was with the Professor.

Rogue let herself in after greeting Logan and sending him downstairs to see Xavier. Kitty set aside the book she'd been reading as Rogue climbed onto her bed. Lying on her side she propped her head up in her palm, her dark red hair snaking over her shoulder to pool against the sheets.

"Did he ask why the Professor wanted him?"

Rogue shook her head, "He assumed it was about the mission."

Kitty ran both hands through her hair, unable to hide her nervousness.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Rogue finally asked. She wasn't accustomed to Kitty keeping secrets.

"Logan should be the one to tell you."

"It's that bad?"

"Worse."

"Tell me?"

Kitty took a breath, "Victor is Logan's half-brother."

Rogue's mouth popped open, her eyes widening, "You can't be serious?"

Kitty carefully explained Stryker, the adamanitum injections, Victor's stake in the whole business and their current agreement. When Kitty finally concluded Rogue let out a laugh, "So what you're telling me is this whole mess got you a boyfriend?"

Kitty slapped a hand to her forehead, "That's all you have to say?"

Rogue grinned, "I have plenty to say, but I thought we'd start there."

For the next few hours they stayed curled up in Kitty's unmade bed discussing all the information Kitty had revealed.

"Do you think they're still downstairs talking?" Kitty asked, glancing from the clock on her bedside table to Rogue.

"We could always check," Rogue said, pushing off the bed and holding out a hand to Kitty. Letting Rogue lead her quietly from the room and towards Xavier's office Kitty stopped short at the sight of Peter Rasputin sitting in the kitchen. He was out of his seat immediately, and Kitty's cheeks heated watching him struggle with shaking her hand or pulling her in for a hug.

When she finally stuck out her hand, hoping to make the decision for him, Peter clasped her extended wrist and pulled her squarely into his chest.

"It's good to see you," Kitty said against his shirtfront.

"It's been too long," Peter said, giving her a meaningful look. Kitty extracted herself from his embrace, practically knocking Rogue off her feet in her effort to back away from Peter. His gaze was still trained on her face, expression appraising. It was obvious he thought she'd spent his months of absence missing him, rather than using her little-black-dress on someone else.

Rogue's hand encircled her wrist, pulling her out of the kitchen, "Come on, Kitty."

"We'll catch up later," Peter called after them.

"You knew he was back?" Kitty hissed, fingers digging into Rogue's arm. "And you didn't tell me!"

"It slipped my mind," Rogue admitted as they rounded the corner to the small alcove just outside Xavier's office. The open office door caused them both to stop short. Rogue frowned, "Maybe they're already outside trying to kill one another."

Before Kitty could reply Logan's voice beckoned them inside. He was sitting at Xavier's desk, papers spread out before him. Victor and Xavier were sitting by the window.

Rogue immediately went to Logan's side, arms slipping around his neck. He planted a reassuring kiss to her lips. His gaze turned to Kitty, still standing somewhere in the doorway.

"Half-pint."

Kitty moved closer to the desk, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted-"

Logan held up a hand, "It's alright."

The tension in her shoulders instantly released, and she gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"Without you I may have never known about any of this."

Victor made a noise of irritation but said nothing.

"How do you feel?" Rogue demanded, taking his face between her hands and lifting his gaze to hers.

"I'm alright, darlin'."

She looked unconvinced and Logan shrugged, "I've been wondering about my past for a long time. Now I have one less thing to worry about."

"What about Stryker?" Kitty asked.

"That's something we'll discuss as a team," Xavier replied.

"Soon," Logan added. Looking up at Rogue, still hovering over him he raised an eyebrow, "From the way you're acting I guess you already know all there is to know."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't say all."

Logan shot Kitty a knowing look.

"Suppose it's alright," he said to Rogue, though still looking Kitty dead in the eye. "Considering you're my mate."

Kitty's cheeks went a little pink, her gaze tracking a slow line from the right end of Xavier's desk to the left.

"Don't torture her," Rogue scolded. Logan stood up, moving around the desk to stand close to Kitty.

"This is what you want?" he asked quietly, "_He's_ what you want?"

"What are you, her father?" Victor demanded.

Kitty shot him a glare before turning back to Logan to reply, "Yes."

"You've decided already?"

She nodded, reciting the same line she'd given Xavier the day before, "I made a decision and then we made an agreement."

"Victor Creed doesn't make agreements," Logan said cooly.

"I do when it concerns my mate," Victor snapped, standing up and prowling across the room. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, hands beginning to fist. Victor came to stand behind Kitty, glaring at Logan over her head.

"Enough," Kitty commanded, palms flat to either man's chest. "He's not forcing me."

"You're still wearing that cuff."

Kitty looked down at the silvery bracelet, and then up at Victor, "Not for long."

"She's right," Victor agreed. Logan didn't look appeased but managed to turn back to Xavier's desk and plant himself in his abandoned seat. Rogue slid into his lap in an effort to both distract and keep him in place. Kitty let her hand drop off Victor's chest, he immediately laced his fingers through hers. Logan watched the motion, the muscles in his jaw bunching.

"He's staying until we have a plan for Stryker," Kitty said. Looking pointedly at Logan as she added, "So please behave."

Logan grumbled under his breath and Victor tightened his grip on her hand, leading her out of the office.

"How did everything go?" Kitty demanded as he pulled her towards the staircase.

"Better than Xavier or I expected," Victor replied shortly.

"Why are you walking so fast," she said, practically jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"Because I haven't had you in days," Victor said, looping an arm around her waist and lifting her into his chest. His opposite arm swooped down, catching her legs right under the knee to carry her bridal-style. "And I told you yesterday, this was as long as I'd wait."

"Will you take the cuff off me?"

He didn't say anything, just continued down the hall and into her room. Victor kicked the door shut behind them and settled her onto the unmade bed.

"Victor-"

He pressed a kiss to her lips, all the while reaching for his knapsack. The silvery tool was between his fingers in a matter of seconds and the cuff released. Kitty rubbed her fingers across her freed wrist, smiling and experimentally phasing first through her bed and then Victor.

"Katherine-"

Unphasing she pushed him flat to the bed, fingers on the buckle of his belt.

"Come here," he said, reaching to pull her into his chest.

But Kitty shook her head, undoing first his belt and then the zipper of his pants so she could slide her hand down between his thighs. Victor groaned softly when her hand connected with sensitive flesh. For the better part of the next hour Kitty showed him just how grateful she was to be free of the inhibitor cuff.


	33. Chapter 33

**Present Day**

**_New York_**

Their first week at the Institute passed without incident. Logan made a point of spending most of his time in the Danger Room or locked up in Xavier's office, and Kitty learned to ignore the hushed conversations that ended abruptly whenever she entered a room. Classes resumed and the new recruits started destroying the backyard with an assortment of obstacle courses and target practice, as they did every fall.

Kitty assisted in a handful of courses, each one an opportunity for her older teammates to provide some sage words of wisdom. Either in reassurance of Victor's short attention span, or warning of his track record as a killing machine. She listened attentively, nodded and gave them each her most winsome smile.

Kitty was gathering laundry into the basket balanced on her hip early saturday morning. Pulling an assortment of her and Victor's clothes off her bedroom floor. Out of the back pocket of a pair of Victor's Levi's came a small, dark flash drive. Kitty abandoned the laundry basket on the bed and plugged the drive into her computer.

"Son of a bitch."

Flash drive in hand Kitty left the room, in search of Victor. She found him out back, watching new recruits making a mess of the lawn under Scott's supervision.

"Victor."

Turning at the sound of her voice, he was halfway through a smile when he caught sight of the expression on her face. Kitty lifted the flash drive into view and the smile completely disappeared.

"What is this?"

Victor reached up, hand closing over both the flash drive and her smaller fist.

"You didn't think I'd hand everything over without making copies first?"

"Why do you need copies?"

"In case your Professor decides to cut me out of this whole mission."

"Why would he do that?" Kitty demanded.

"He's not my biggest fan, sweetheart."

She made a face, "Regardless, we had an agreement."

Victor shook his head, "I'm not breaking it."

"What would you need these files for anyway?" She demanded.

When he didn't reply right away she let out a noise of exasperation, "You made copies so that you have a fallback plan, didn't you."

Victor opened his mouth but Kitty cut him off, continuing, "If I send you packing, if the Professor or Logan decide your time here is up, you'll still have all the information you need to get your injections from Stryker."

"Katherine-"

"Don't fucking deny it," Kitty snapped. His hand tightened around her fist but she phased through his grip. Victor let out a growl of protest, his opposite hand shooting out to catch her just above the elbow, drawing her flush against him. She had to tip her head back to meet his gaze.

"Those files were mine first-"

"They were Stryker's and then yours."

Victor's eyes narrowed, "You know what I mean."

Kitty's expression remained mutinous.

"There's nothing wrong with me keeping copies for myself."

"You're not holding up your end of the agreement."

"Bullshit," Victor snapped. "Having copies doesn't mean I'm going to do a damn thing with them."

"I don't trust you."

His grip tightened on her arm, "What did you say?"

"I said, I don't trust you," Kitty repeated. "You've wanted these injections for a long time, went as far as breaking into government facilities and kidnapping me to get the necessary paperwork on Stryker. You gave up too easily."

Victor gave her a pointed look, his voice softening, "Maybe I just found something I wanted more."

"Prove it."

When he bent to kiss her Kitty turned her cheek. Victor growled, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Phasing out of his grip just as his free hand was closing over her ass, Kitty hitched both hands to her hips.

"You can't treat me like your mate while you've got a foolproof back-up plan ready and waiting in the wings if we don't work out."

"Katherine," he ground out, jaw clenched, expression quickly darkening. "We discussed this."

"I know," she nodded. "But we also discussed what happens if I don't want you around anymore."

Victor ran a hand through his hair, if he'd learned one thing in the past week it was how serious Kitty's prior threat had been.

_The Professor and Logan won't let you anywhere near me if that's what I want._

"What are you trying to say?" He finally demanded, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're going to have to convince me."

"_Convince_ you?"

"Take me out, treat me like a lady," Kitty couldn't help the impish smirk that tipped the corners of her mouth. "Show me what it means to be Victor Creed's mate."

Victor's expression was starting to border on homicidal.

"I'll fucking show you what it means-"

He reached for her but Kitty phased, leaving him grasping at air.

"You've broken my trust," Kitty said calmly. Lifting her hand she measured a thin chunk of space between her thumb and pointer finger, "You're about this close to getting yourself kicked out of here."

"Jesus Christ, woman."

"And this," she lifted the flash drive and tossing it into his chest. "Isn't helping your case."

"You're playing games with the wrong man, kitten," Victor warned as she disappeared into the house.

"And you've pissed off the wrong woman, Mr. Creed."

She left Victor on the porch, eyes on the flash drive in his palm.


	34. Chapter 34

**Present Day**

_**New York**_

It took Kitty less than ten minutes to have a date planned for later that night, and no more than twelve for Rogue to start lecturing her about pushing Victor too far.

"You're sure this is a good idea?"

Kitty shrugged, trying to sidestep Rogue on the way to her bedroom.

"That's not an answer," Rogue said, hands on her hips.

"Rogue-"

"You really think Victor's going to allow this?"

Kitty squared her shoulders, "He doesn't have a say."

"Since when."

"Since I found a flash-drive of all Stryker's files in the pocket of his jeans this morning."

Rogue frowned, "What's he going to do with all that?"

"He's still after the adamantium injections."

"He told you?"

"I guessed."

"Or you assumed?"

Kitty made a noise of frustration and phased straight through Rogue.

"Well?" Rogue demanded, close behind her.

"A little bit of both, I guess," Kitty finally replied.

"And that makes tonight a good idea?"

When Kitty didn't answer Rogue sighed, "Be smart, Kitty."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kitty said shortly.

"Fine," Rogue said, still trailing behind her. "What are you going to wear?"

Kitty spent the remainder of the day avoiding Victor, and dodging Rogue's endless stream of questions. Peter promised to meet her downstairs at eight, suggesting drinks and dinner downtown. Rogue spent an hour taming Kitty's mass of curls, and applying her makeup. Kitty sat patiently, allowing Rogue to play dress-up with her, enjoying the silence. The purply dress Rogue picked out for her had a sweetheart neckline and dangerously short skirt.

"Stop pulling on it."

Kitty frowned, "It's only our first date, I don't want to flash him."

Rogue slapped her hands away from the hem of the dress and turned her attention back to perfecting the wings of Kitty's eyeliner.

At a quarter to eight Victor stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Kitty met Victor's eyes in the mirror, adjusting her necklace around her throat, "Out."

"Out," he repeated. Kitty didn't bother replying, instead uncapped her cherry lipstick and passed it across both lips. "Who're you going out with?"

"Peter."

Victor's eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to stalk closer. Kitty turned to face him, fluffing her curls and running a hand down the stomach of her little periwinkle dress, "How do I look?"

"You're not going anywhere tonight."

She sidestepped him, plucking strappy wedges from the foot of her bed and sliding them onto her feet.

"I'll be home later. I wouldn't wait up."

Kitty pulled her bedroom door open only to have Victor slam it shut, hand flat against the wood just above her left shoulder. She turned around, shoulder blades skimming the door, head tilted back to look Victor in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll rip his fucking throat out if you try to leave this house with him."

Kitty gave him a slow smile, reaching up and running then phasing her finger tips across his scruffy jawline, "Not if I can help it."

"I figured you'd say that."

His hand clamped around her wrist, her fingers instantly tangible.

"You bastard."

She tried to jerk her newly cuffed wrist out of his grasp but Victor only held on tighter.

"I agreed to take the cuff off because I thought you finally understood who you belonged to."

Kitty's eyes flicked to the clock on her bedside table and then back to Victor, "I'm going to be late."

"You don't think this conversation is more important?" Victor demanded, his voice frighteningly quiet.

"Peter is probably waiting-"

He growled, crushing her to his chest, "Fucking _forget_ Peter."

His mouth was on hers, tongue parting her lips. He ran a hand down her spine to the curve of her ass, tightening his grip enough to make her gasp. When he released her Kitty ran a hand self consciously through her tumbled hair, willing her cheeks to stop flushing apple red.

"I saved those files because they belonged to me first, Katherine."

Kitty looked up, doubt written across her face.

"Not because I'm still thinking about those injections, or because I want a back-up plan," Victor continued, one hand still braced on the door behind her. "There is no back-up plan after you, baby."

"But you-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "You're my mate. There's not a damn thing more important than that."

"And if you can't have me?"

Victor shook his head slowly, "That's just not an option, Katherine."

Kitty looked up at him, silent, chewing her bottom lip. A low knock on the other side of the door sounded.

"Kitty?"

It was Rogue. Victor opened the door enough for Kitty to peek her head out.

"It's after eight."

"Is Peter waiting?"

The sound of his name brought a growl to Victor's lips.

Kitty shot him a warning look over her shoulder, "Relax."

"I'll tell him you're sick."

"Fine."

Rogue gave her a knowing smile and Kitty rolled her eyes, "You were right, happy?"

She pressed a sisterly kiss to Kitty's cheek and disappeared down the hallway.

"Right about what?" Victor demanded, shutting the door and turning Kitty around to face him.

"About tonight, you, everything," Kitty shrugged. Victor looked her over, from her exposed shoulders and the swell of her breasts, to the neatly defined muscles in her slim legs. "She told me not to push my luck with you and Peter."

"I'm getting a little tired of hearing you say his name," Victor said quietly.

Kitty slid her hand up the front of Victor's t-shirt, meeting his gaze, "What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll forget about the flash-drive."

She frowned, "Where is it."

Victor pulled it from the depths of his front pocket, dropping it to the carpet he crushed it underneath his boot, "Happy?"

Kitty's gaze lifted from the ground between them back to his face, nodding as she replied, "Yes."

"I want you to tell me you believe me," Victor continued. "That when I say I don't want the injections, you know I'm telling the truth."

She chewed her bottom lip, searching his face. A minute ticked by, Victor felt himself starting to sweat.

"I believe you."

"Now tell me what you _want_, little kitten."

"Want?" Kitty repeated with a frown. Victor shifted a little closer, his hand tracking a suggestive path from her hip bone to her bare thigh. Her expression softened a little, hand tightening in the fabric of his t-shirt as she leaned back to look up at him.

"Come on," he goaded, mouth dipping close to her ear. "Tell me."

"It'll be easier to show you," Kitty replied, leading him down onto his knees with the hand still securely wrapped up in the front of his t-shirt. She slid one leg suggestively over his shoulder, leaving the apex of her thighs almost uncovered. Victor encircled her ankles with each hand, running his palms up her smooth skin. His mouth on her inner thigh coaxed a quiet moan from between her lips.

"You're never going to so much as think about Peter Rasputin again after tonight, baby."

Kitty braced her hands against his shoulders, murmuring his name.

"That's right," Victor said, mouth on the front of her lacy underwear. "Keep saying my name, kitten."

After thirty minutes of keeping her pressed flat to the door Victor finally lifted his head, meeting her gaze. Her pupils were huge, her cheeks dewy.

"Enough, Victor," she pleaded, squirming against his hold on her legs.

"Already?" He smirked, tongue lapping at her exposed skin. Kitty moaned, knees starting to buckle against the sensation. Victor stood up, catching Kitty around the hips and lifting her up and over his shoulder. When he reached the bed he deposited her across the sheets, ridding her of her dress. Kitty reached up, helping him out of his shirt and pants.

He stood at the foot of the bed, looking her over.

"Victor," she held up a hand, trying to draw him into bed with her. Victor ran his hands up her legs, pressing a slow trail of kisses up her middle. Kitty arched beneath him, legs twining around his hips to sink him inside her. He propped himself up on one elbow, holding her gaze as he maneuvered himself between her thighs.

Kitty threw back her head, curls making a dark crown across her pillows at the feel of him. Victor started a slow rhythm, too slow for Kitty's liking. She dug her nails into the small of his back, trying to draw him deeper, urge him to move quicker. But he continued, still propped up above her, eyes on her face.

"Victor-"

"You keep saying that."

She groaned, nails still biting into his skin, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Absolutely, baby."

He jerked his hips, burying himself deep inside her. Kitty arched beneath him, thighs tightening around his hips holding him in place. Victor slipped a hand between the sheets and Kitty's back, arching her hips so he could sink even deeper. He took her low moan for encouragement, and immediately began pumping into her. He stifled Kitty's cry with a kiss, biting her bottom lip. The feel of Kitty's orgasm rippling around him was his undoing. He came instantly, burying his face in her hair and locking his arms around her.

It was only when Kitty's muffled complaint of being crushed floated up from beneath him did he roll out and off of her. She stretched beside him, arms above her head, making a small noise of contentment. Victor ran a hand up her body to cradle her cheek. Kitty smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips, "That was nice."

"_Nice_?" Victor repeated against her mouth.

"Nice," Kitty confirmed cheekily. He could hear the small smirk in her voice and immediately gave her butt a short slap. Kitty nipped his bottom lip in return. Victor scooped her up and Kitty arranged herself comfortably on his chest.

After a little while Victor asked, "You weren't really going to let that idiot take you out tonight, were you?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me."

"Then why did you agree to go out-"

"I'm a prize."

Victor lifted her off his shoulder so he could look her in the eye, "I know you are, Katherine."

"I wanted to make sure," Kitty replied firmly.

"Baby," Victor said quietly, hands bracketing her waist. "It's not what other men think of you that makes you a prize."

"I wanted you to feel as disposable as I felt."

"Disposable."

"When I found that flash-drive I assumed the worst," Kitty replied with a little shrug. "I assumed you still wanted the injections, and would have given me up to have them."

"You assumed wrong."

"I'm sorry."

Victor nodded, letting her drop back onto his chest. Running the hand up and down the length of her spine he drifted off to sleep to the feel of her heart beat against his chest.


End file.
